Virility
by dondena
Summary: A woman on a foreign planet needs Don to help her to win an election, but in a different way than usual.
1. Chapter 1

Earth was but a pulsing star from the planet, Anolis, but the star shined brightly in the eyes of an Anolis inhabitant. She wielded ebony hair, electric blue eyes, and steady, determined hands planted on her ship's controls. It was time to depart Anolis and look for a mate. In eleven months time, the election for a new queen, that happened every three years, would take place, and she had her eyes fixed on that tiny star. But in order for her to become her planet's new ruler, she needed an heir should anything unfortunate descend upon her while she reigned. It was a law that had existed long before the planet's elders' parents had even been born.

The women governed, but any males transported to Anolis were treated fairly. Their society was civilized enough, but the current queen had the backdrop of an iron curtain, bleeding violence and carnage from her throne room to the deepest alley in Anolis. Her name was Raven, and it was a name that buried itself into her people's conscience and poisoned them over time. She wanted to rule the planet for her life's duration and would do anything to keep all her potential successors from winning. Election days saw more blood on the streets, and the incalescent poison in Anolis cultivated and flourished.

The queen did have a daughter who was starting to portray her mother, killing Anolis' hope for a bright future. The little heir's father had died, leaving Raven without a mate and a single role model for the child. The mother and daughter blossomed the same billowing blond hair and eyes as black as obscurity.

Devina, the driven woman departing Anolis, was very different and significantly younger than Raven. She yearned for a child of her own, and it was up to her to save her planet. She had to win this election, no doubt, and she needed to escape right away to find herself a male. Males didn't help the queen rule; in fact, they didn't even need to return, only the offspring were required. The resulting offspring had the option of searching their fathers at a later point.

Anolis presented another road for reproduction: no longer were females the incubators, but males. That's why it was highly important for Devina to find the most gentle, sensible soul mate to carry their offspring. She needed a baby that was going to be fair like herself, one that was the polar opposite to Raven's destructive hand. Taking this risk was all Devina felt in her own blood, remembering the many terrible things flashing through her mind. Anolis needed a savior, needed hope flowing through its veins again.. and she would push the plunge as far as she could survive it.

Among their own kind, there were no natural males, so they had to obtain them from different planets. The only males on Anolis were the mates and sons of the females that loved them, a combined sea of diverse genes.

Another thing about these women was that they were shape-shifters. They could change their appearance to be like any creature they wanted to, granted if they knew what the organism looked like; however, their lizard-like features were their original forms. The skin color of their normal form varied: Devina was green while Raven and her daughter, Iglow, had brown skin. Conclusively, they could also make themselves become invisible, blending into their surroundings, much like a ghost.

Devina was twenty-two years old, which was considered very young among her people. Although her family were lower-class, she was certain that many people would vote for her if she had a child. Anolis' citizens were ready for change. Unfortunately, it was required for her to have a child to get the popular vote. Many of her people had failed to stand a chance of becoming queen because they had been unable to find a mate, and when they had, Raven descended her mighty power that rattled the planet. Raven's mother, who had been even more vile than her daughter, had committed the same acts until she died suddenly, leaving Raven the throne. These women made it a tradition to kill their enemies, keeping the power within their family. Devina was sure that if she went to a planet far away, Raven wouldn't be able to find and stop her in time.

Well. Hopefully.

She had to be quick... the baby had to be born before the first election. Devina wasn't sure how much longer the world, or herself, could take.

Devina's space ship departed and glided across the galaxy to that little star in the distance she thought was called Earth. She was sure that was its name. It was a rather basic and simple planet, but that was fine. Better than fine, actually. Raven wouldn't even begin to think that Devina was hiding on such an ill-advanced planet.

Once on Earth, she made herself invisible so she could find out what creature she needed to mimic. It was broad daylight now, but it had been dawn when her ship landed. Humans were beginning to walk the streets, moving into their everyday lives, be it work, home, school (for the small humans), and even other activities.

She was puzzled by these Humans, as she had only passed by this planet in her youth, pressing her face against the window of her father's space ship as he told her tales of how far behind Earth was than the other planets. She had never been on its surface before. There was no time to resurface dusted memories, Devina chastised, and transformed into a female human before the sun completely controlled the sky.

As she walked on the streets aimlessly, most people just ignored her. Devina did see quite a few gangs causing trouble on the lower side of town, but she didn't talk to them. They would make terrible fathers.

She had brought along some of her own food so she wouldn't have to worry about buying anything, as she had observed others do in 'stores'. On Anolis, there was no such thing as money. She would be clueless in a store and that might have attracted her unwanted attention.

As evening fell, she actually did come into conflict with a gang who called themselves 'Purple Dragons', but her kind, particularly females, were incredibly strong. Much stronger than a human. She quickly made short work of them. Because of the violence she was seeing from these humans, Devina began having second thoughts about Earth's ability to produce moral people.

Soon, she found herself walking through a garbage area in the dark. Her heart sank as she saw some humans living there, wearing disheveled clothes and such. They all seemed nice, laughing, but she wanted one that also looked to be in good health. Why weren't the men on Earth both kind and fit?

As she got further into the junkyard, she heard some banging sounds. Devina went in the direction to her right and peeked over the large mound of trash, her human ears curious to the noise. There, before her eyes, was a large bipedal, green creature with a shell. She hadn't thought that there were any creatures on this planet similar to her. In brighter spirits, she would keep her distance... for now. Hopefully, these creatures were less like the feisty, dirty humans but more like her race... which would be just what she had been searching for.

She couldn't tell what gender it was, but Devina would find out. Anolis depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chunks and fragments of garbage hurled in the air as Donatello rummaged around to find a new circuit board for his computer. A certain goofy, oblivious brother surfed the web and docked on suspicious websites that fried Don's computer to a crisp. Needless to say, Michelangelo was now banned from all of Don's work area, every inch of it.

Raph had gone out on a patrol with Casey, and the rest of his family were at home in bed. Don had been over at April's earlier to help repair her bathroom sink's leaking pipe, and that's apparently when sleuth Mikey hopped online and blew up the computer. Returning home after sunset is when Donatello discovered his computer silent. Upon interrogation around the home, Mike reluctantly confessed to the crime.

"What have you gotten into, Mikey?" Don hissed.

"Oh, some pages that I wanted to see, but it turns out they were infected with a virus, and then it all blacked out on me." Mike animated the situation with his waving hands. "I couldn't get it to work again." Mike shrugged.

Don's blood boiled. "Now I can't even get it to work, Mikey! You know you're not supposed to be in my lab without my permission!" Mike cringed and then received the usual hit on the head from Raph.

"Shell for brains," he chastised and gave Mike another whack for good measure.

Don had stormed back to his lab to try to get the machine to work again, but nothing happened. He later pulled out the hard drive and it was as burnt as last night's chicken. Another trip to the junkyard was needed, Don decided. He waited until everyone was asleep first but knew that Raph had to blow off some steam and went topside; Mike had been upset about the incident and had gone to bed sad, but it gave him time to think about his mistake.

Don knew that no one liked accompanying him to the junkyard, and it gave him an opportunity to go on his own and have no distractions. He was getting what he needed and then going back to the Lair.

He soon found treasure after an hour more of digging and throwing things. "Finally!" he declared and put it into his duffel bag hanging on his side. He patted the bag and was going to leave until he spotted his junkyard human friends and couldn't go without saying a few words to them.

Devina had watched and followed as closely as possible. She stayed hidden.

"Donatello," the professor asked, "did you run into a young woman while you were in there?"

"A young woman? No." Don inquired, "Why?"

"Well, we saw a young woman that looked like she didn't belong on our side of town go into the dump. We thought you might have seen her."

"No, I never saw anything."

As Devina listened, she heard his voice. That soft tone of voice. It was like music to her ears. And his name, Donatello, it sounded nice as well. Her heart thumped in her chest as she continued listening to the conversation and hanging on to his every word.

It was now official with her. He was the one! She would follow him home and study or watch him for a month. She still had ten months, but it would need to be soon. Most of all, she didn't want to scare the poor male by appearing too soon.

Don had walked to the junkyard this time so she was able to follow him more easily. Since the Professor and Donatello were still chatting, Devina used her invisibility to continue tracking her target. Don found an open manhole that was being worked on but was currently not being bothered with at night. He leaped down into it to head back home.

Devina was a little put off from the smell coming from the hole, but she had to hurry and catch up with her chosen male. She wasn't going to let the smell keep her away from him. If he had to live down there, then it meant that he had to hide from the world up here, she concluded.

She climbed down the ladder and listened. She heard footsteps to her left and went in its direction. Her body created light movement sounds, blending in time to the atmosphere's song. She turned the corner on the right and there was Don. She stayed a safe minimal distance from him.

With his ninja senses, Don had a feeling in his gut like someone was following him. He stopped and turned around but didn't see anything. Don's sudden halt froze Devina as well, despite her being invisible. He was no ordinary Earthling.

Don listened for footsteps but heard nothing. He turned and walked onwards, on guard to hear footsteps that weren't his own. Devina's eyes were grooving into the darkness and she timed their steps. She watched him carefully. Concentrating on her steps, Devina was elated that she might have found a suitable male so soon. Despite the circumstances and the dire situation she was in, the Anolis citizen was enjoying her stay on Earth. This new experience heightened her senses and craved her thirst for accomplishment.

As Don was closing in on the lair, he turned one last time to check behind him. No one was following him, or that he couldn't see or sense, but that feeling still resided in his stomach. Once Don felt the coast was clear, he went down the tunnel. The Dance of the Timed Steps extended, and she witnessed him open a hatch, plug in some numbers, and then everything on the wall expanded and created a gateway. Wow, this male was incredible, Devina awed, and he had knack for the technology!

Then he disappeared inside and closed the door behind him. Devina walked fast and silently after him. This Earthling kept her on her toes! It was a good thing her species also had strong minds, retaining a steel-trap memory of their experiences and a mental map.

She saw him go to his lab; he still had no idea he was being watched. Now, she was going to find out all about him. A month was all she had.

Don got started immediately on repairing his broken computer. He got the board out of the bag and replaced it. As the technician fiddled with the parts, he wondered in the back of his mind if he should eventually lock up his lab, to keep his snoopy brothers out of it. Mikey was the worst, almost always trying to set a prank on him.

It was a very long night and many cups of coffee later, Don was still hammering away on his equipment. 'When is he going to sleep?' Devina wondered to herself. She was starting to droop, but she had to keep up with him. She had come this far and wasn't going to turn back for fear of missing something important. Her iron strength was the brew she needed to continue watching him through the night.

Don managed to catch some sleep at his keyboard once it was working. He got one hour of rest in before Leo woke him up. Devina, who had eventually fallen asleep, snapped awake when she heard the leader's voice.

"Donny, rise and shine. It's practice time," Leo nudged his sleepy brother. "Come on. You know Master Splinter wants you in there this morning."

Don reluctantly opened his eyes, sighed, and stood. Leo left him alone, and Don stumbled over and picked up his Bo. He yawned while heading to the Dojo.

Devina had no idea what this was about but followed. She decided it was time to pull out another trump card and activate her levitation powers over the Dojo.

Once in the training room, Raph was hard at work doing pull-ups, a lazy Mikey wanted to go back to bed with Leo barking at him to wake up, and Don had been leaning on his Bo but decided to join the routine before he was shouted at, too. Splinter came in and ordered off the pairings. Leo got paired up with Mikey, and Raph with Don. It was through these exercises that Devina learned the family's names. This furry creature must have been Splinter, she decided.

Don was not the best fighter in the world as she witnessed. She mostly hated violence, but she did attempt to like his fighting style. He didn't really try to hurt his brother, but Raph had the upper hand today as Don was so tired. He was easily knocked down.

"What is wrong, Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"I was up all night fixing my computer, Master Splinter, that Mikey ruined," Don explained and gave a glare at Mike.

"I'm sorry," Mike apologized, sadness in his eyes.

"I would advise some more sleep then, my son." Splinter humbly grinned.

"I plan on it," Don acknowledged.

It was Mike's turn to prepare breakfast, and he tried really hard to appease Donatello, but he needed more sleep and refused breakfast. Devina followed the male back to his room.

During the morning practice and breakfast, Splinter had begun to pick up a strange scent and feeling like something else was in the lair besides him and his sons. The scent seemed to be coming from Don. It prompted Splinter to check on his absent son.

Don was just getting settled into his bed when he heard a knock. "Come in," he called.

"My son, it is me," Splinter warmly greeted. Don hoped this wasn't going to be a lecture about staying up all night and dragging during practice.

"Did you go to the junkyard last night?"

"I had to because I knew that no one else was up to going with me, and the last thing I needed was Mikey or Raph complaining and distracting me," Don blurted. "Why?"

"You know I don't like it when you go alone, Donatello, but I understand what you are saying. But I am here to ask if you saw anyone following you?"

"I had that feeling too, Master, but no. I never saw anything. I looked and listened carefully. Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have picked up a strange scent that doesn't belong down here, is new, and it was coming from your direction." Splinter's eyes flickered.

Devina got a bit nervous, but she wasn't leaving her post.

"I don't know what it could be," Don shrugged.

"Well, just be careful, my son, and have a good rest." Splinter left the room, closing the door behind him.

Don laid down. So he wasn't crazy. He had had that weird feeling before coming home and now his 'father' had sensed it too. He was a bit worried, but fatigue won and he drifted to sleep.

And now Devina could catch some shuteye, too.

Don woke up in time for dinner. He felt more rejuvenated after seven hours of sleep. He was feeling a bit hungry and could smell dinner cooking. He stretched, yawned, and departed his bed. Devina awoke when she heard a creak in the door. Don was stepping out now, and she had to quickly tag after him. The cooking food did smell very delicious to her.

She followed him to the kitchen where his family was now sitting down to dinner. Sushi, pizza, and salad were all served. As much as her stomach growled, she had to wait until later to eat.

Now that they were all seated and now serving themselves dinner, Splinter could detect that scent again. Leo was observant, but said nothing. The wise rat went back to eating his meal, but he eyed Don warily. Don wasn't even aware.

The scent was a mix of a flower/perfume like smell, and April hadn't been to the Lair for some time. None of them wore colognes or perfume. It made Splinter uneasy. Devina had to find a way to disguise her scent from this family.

Once dinner was over, Splinter went to his room to meditate, and his turtle sons went about their usual activities until it was patrol time. Devina was still around Don. She wanted so much to introduce herself, but the time wasn't right. Not at the moment.

Eventually, she didn't wear perfume anymore. When she was sure that her male wasn't going to leave for anywhere, she would sneak off to her ship to clean herself up.

During her month following Donny around, Devina had seen the Purple Dragons and Foot ninjas as the main enemies of the turtles. She learned real quick to hate them. She saw Don go to the junkyard quite a bit for new parts. She admired him for his creativity and learned that he would much rather negotiate than fight. That was what she was looking for in a mate.

Don was great during the whole month she was inspecting, but the one named Raphael came home at night with many bruises and cuts since he would rush into a fight without thinking. He was not the perfect male for her. The entire family needed to be studied as well.

She learned of Leo's determination to protect the family at all costs, his adoration of the Japanese culture and the discipline of the ninja. He also meditated a lot like Splinter. He was definitely going to follow in the rat's shadow, she told herself. He had also poised a possible candidate, but she decided against it. He had his calm and collected side, but then there was his temper and he mostly lost it on Raphael.

And Mikey was too childish, but he was a good cook. Sometimes she would even snatch something when no one was looking and raided the leftovers.

Don intrigued her the most. He was the gentle one, the most well-rounded of them all to her. There were some quirks to his personality like his need to finish something until the very end, studying a problem next to forever, and refusing to eat or sleep once he got busy on a project. She didn't see any of this as a bad thing. All he needed sometimes was a fresh reminder to step away from his work and enjoy life a little.

During the month of August, Splinter had kept on sensing that something was bothering Donatello. Donny was mentally fine, but Splinter still couldn't put his finger on it. Was something stalking his son? If there was, he would get to the bottom of it if they ever showed themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

The days rolled by, and the month saw its end. Devina learned much about her chosen male and with each day that passed, it felt more 'right'. She had to accept the good with the bad: he was a ninja and fought against others but at least it was for good, and not evil; Devina could learn to live with that aspect.

She had also learned of Casey and April, the turtles' closest friends and allies, and the green eyes of jealousy spilled onto April, who seemed to have much in common with Don. Thankfully, it was friendship between April and Don, and nothing more.

Devina's fertile time was upon her, and she was ready. The next step would be to lure in Don and kick off the domino effect, or hoping the effect would begin. During her month of observance, she found an abandoned building that was perfect for the ritual to take place. Deep in her heart, she was against using any kind of evil or scheming ways to accomplish her goals, but the plan needed to catapult into action if she were to steal the throne away from Raven and save Anolis. Everything she had learned about the Earthlings and their technology was going to be put to the test.

During the dead of night while Don was catching a rare shut-eye in his room, Devina snuck into his lab and ruined one of his projects. Consequently, Don would need to take a trip to the junkyard for replacement parts. It was difficult for Devina to commit such an act, but the blood ran high. This also gave her an opportunity to snatch a spare Shell-Cell out of Don's desk. The next plan of action would to be to divert his brothers and allies, and that wasn't going to be an easy task. The security system was Don's biggest priority, as she knew, and it would give her the perfect opportunity to seize him alone. It was going to work, somehow. She flipped open the cell and dialed a number.

Devina waited patiently while the phone on the other end rang.

"Hello?" came April's sleepy voice.

"There's word that some Foot Soldiers and Purple Dragons are doing some business down by the docks, and they need to be stopped."

April suddenly shot up. "Really? Hey, who is this?" She leaned over to look at the caller ID and saw the number belonged to the Turtles' cell. How is this girl calling from one of the Turtles phones, she pondered.

Before she could even speak another word, the mystery caller disconnected the line. She tried calling the cell back, but no answer so she tried another Shell-Cell.

"Leo?" April waited for his response. "Some strange girl called from one of your phones and said something about the Dragons and Foot Soldiers buzzing around by the docks."

Leo jumped on high guard. "We'll check it out, April, and we'll look for this mystery girl afterwards. Stay safe." As he shut the cell, Leo remembered that the Foot and Dragons were teaming up to track down the Turtles, hence why the Turtles had been on guard for the longest time. Ch'rell was no longer on Earth, as far as everyone knew, but his adopted daughter, the dangerous Karai, was now leading the Foot. Leo's chest tightened and his teeth gritted.

He rounded up his brothers, but Don quickly declined. "Something's fried in the security system, Leo. I can't let this happen to us. It's too important!"

"But, Don, we need your help down at the docks more!" Leo interjected. Don shook his head.

"No," he sadly dismissed them. "I know I can solve this problem, and you can handle it yourselves. You need me here more!"

Leo tried to argue again, but Splinter stepped forward. "Donatello, we are counting on you."

He turned to Leo and the others. "I will be coming with you in his place. We must hurry! Lead the way."

The Foot and Dragon story wasn't a total lie, Devina sighed a relief, as there was a skirmish of some kind going on down by the docks. Everyone was out of the lair, and there was only one little thing that needed to happen.

Rubbing his forehead and peering around the room, Don mumbled aloud, "Another trip to the junkyard."

Perfect, Devina praised. Perfect!

Donny arrived at the junkyard and found what he needed, rather quickly. In the back of his mind, he was worried about his family but knew they were more than capable of handling the Dragon and Foot situation. It still gnawed at his nerves but gave him the boost he needed to find the replacement part and hurry back home.

With the time racing against her odds, Devina disguised herself as a homeless human girl in the alley. Members of the "Purple Dragons" were crawling around the alley, and she couldn't believe the impeccable timing of it all. Donatello couldn't resist helping someone in need. Fear didn't bleed in her veins, only the desire of her Mission.

Bouncing on the rooftops Don was bee-lining to his usual spot to get back to the sewers but a piercing scream stopped him in his tracks. He went to the source and found some Purple Dragon punks doing the usual to helpless girls. Five men against one little lady: Don had to even the odds.

Devina had caught a glance of a whisking shadow as a dirty-blonde Dragon was advancing on her. "Give me your purse now, lady, or do we have to persuade ya another way?" His toothless, savage grin dripped with hateful intentions.

Why not let her go?" A voice appeared to the Dragons out of the blue. Devina inwardly smiled at Don's voice.

"Scram whoever you are! Mind your business!" A second member squawked, looking around the alley.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady!" Don declared, and echoes from screams and yelps flooded the alley as his Bo made direct contact with their bodies. Devina was certainly impressed by Don's ability to clear the alleyway of the threat in less than five minutes. Panting just slightly, Don was confident that the threat was no more.

He turned to Devina, smiling. "Guess I had to face those punks too. Take care of yourself, Lady, and get somewhere safe for the night."

Don got ready to leave but Devina yelped, "Wait! Don't go."

What a strange turn of events, Don stopped. The lady didn't scream at the sight of a giant talking turtle, especially in a dark place. He even tried to break for an exit again but she really didn't want him to go. He was curious.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked, whispering in the dark.

"You just saved me and not too many would do that because they are cowardly." Devina had seen it both on the city streets and on the TV at Don's lair, when he did watch TV.

Don placed his Bo on his back to make himself seem less threatening. He slowly moved forward to make sure that he wasn't going to scare her despite her temperament.

"My name is Devina," she said, holding up her hand from where she sat on the ground.

He helped her to her feet. "I'm Donatello, but you can call me Don."

"Don, that's a nice name. You sound real nice too from the sound of your voice," Devina flirted.

That made him smile.. and blush. "Thanks, but I really have to go now. I'm kind of in a hurry."

"If you could take time out to rescue me, then what's the hurry? I wouldn't mind getting to know about my savior who is not a human."

The Lair's security system needed repairing, but maybe she was right. No one had ever discovered their lair, he did need a break, and how often was it that a human was trying to befriend him or his family? He was happy for once that a girl was giving him better gratitude for saving her life. It coaxed his curiosity more than anything. Something about the girl made him not want to leave her side so soon.

"I don't feel really comfortable on the ground, though," mumbled Don, who was peering up at the rooftops.

She didn't miss a beat. "I've got a quiet, safe place. Come with me." The journey took ten minutes of their time since they had to quietly dash through the alleyways and avoid homeless people. It wasn't long before Devina lead Don to her chosen abandoned building.

"You live here?" he inquired while looking over the building.

"I'm a homeless woman. I can't afford a real home."

"That's not good. But what about family? Are there any to help you out?" Don's voice drizzled with sincerity.

"No. I'm alone and have been for a long time," she revealed, but a smile curled across her face, "I chose this place because it doesn't need to be paid off. You want to see it?"

He grinned at her remark, nodding. "Sure. As long as you know the floor isn't going to give out on me."

"No, it's still pretty sturdy. Even has a bed in it but not anything soft." They shared a laugh and she gave him a tour. It was dilapidated with graffiti everywhere, typical of an abandoned building deep in the city's nest and the wind constantly whistled through the cracks.

"It's... nice. I've seen worse." He wanted to be friendly and award her points for trying to keep a roof over her head. After all, he lived in a sewer.

Devina sat down on the bed and gestured with her hand for Don to join her. He had removed the bag off his shoulder at the door and his Bo was still on his back. He looked at the girl extending her gratitude, and she _was_ quite beautiful: jet black hair and blue eyes, pale white skin, but there was a hint of sadness and desperation in her eyes. He didn't want to appear un-gentleman and not keep the lady company. He silently moved towards the bed and fulfilled her request.

For a good portion of the night, Don gradually felt more comfortable with his new lady friend and opened up about his life. Devina had to make up things as she went along but did grab a few bits from her own life. It wasn't necessary for Don to know much about her; she just wanted to know about him and to keep hearing him talk. He was adorable in his mannerisms and ideals.

As dawn approached, a spark ignited in Devina's body, and things felt right, they _were_ right, and she had to finally make her biggest move. The plan took a curve ball as Don realized the time and needed to get back to the lair.

"Just a little more," she pleaded. "It's nice to have some company other than thugs or juveniles."

He hesitated and looked back out a window, noticing the light seeping through the cracks.

"Tell me about your friend, April, again."

Don's face blended into happiness, and sadness all at once. She could tell it delighted him to talk about this friend named April, and it confirmed her suspicions that he held more than just friendly feelings for her. It charged her insides.

"I've already said enough, really." He looked down sadly. "She has someone that can go with her places and can give her a life beyond what I can do for her."

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way, Donny. I barely have any friends myself and don't like to be around too many people." She slid closer to him; now was a good time to try to comfort him. "You and I could be really good friends, if you let me. Maybe even.. more."

Now, Devina thought it was the best opportunity to make her move, recounting what she learned about the Earthlings and their relationships. She reached out with her left hand and softly touched his stomach.

Her touch bewildered him. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Trying to comfort you and get your attention."

"I'm fine with it and it's okay if I have other friends." Her motioning hand intensified against his stomach, making him feel incredibly uncomfortable. "I really need to go home now before my family worries about me."

He swiftly stood from the bed.

She nervously grabbed his left wrist. "Please! Stay with me!"

He couldn't tell if she had bad intentions, and he knew what it felt like to be lonely. It was the main reason why he didn't bail the joint.

"I know we just met tonight and everything, but I do feel happy with you here, Donny." Her eyes even sparkled.

Regardless, Don was persistent. "I can come back tomorrow night, Devina, but I really do need to head home. Please let go."

"What's wrong with waiting a little longer?" she pleaded, not letting go of his wrist.

"Please, Devina. I think you're a nice girl and all, but I need to go now." Before Don knew it, Devina was perched on his lap. His heart jumped out of his chest and it was certainly time to panic. He instantly leaped from the bed.

"What are you doing?" his voice screeched and was swallowed by the cracks.

She had fallen to the floor during his state of panic and whimpered, "Trying to get closer. I meant no harm."

"Not that close!" Don barked. "We don't know each other all that well!"

This wasn't his idea of a romantic encounter; she was an attractive human, but this wasn't right.

"Please, Donatello. Don't leave."

"I'm sorry, but you were scaring me," his breathing slowed. "And sorry that I caused you to fall on the floor." She took his hand to get back to her feet.

Don was ready to let go of her hand, but in an instant, Devina tripped him and buckled him onto the bed, right on his plastron. He had almost landed on his face, but the hit to his chest from the hard bed knocked the wind out of him.

With increased strength in her arms, she began to turn him over. Don felt her hands on his sides as she was trying to move him over. Before he realized it, he was on his shell and his body shivered with panic. He couldn't let her do this to him, and he was stronger than her. He had to fight back!

"No, no, no. I'm afraid you are staying!" Devina screeched and pinned him back down to the bed.

"No, I'm not! I'm leaving, Devina!" Don strained through his teeth. "I thought you were my friend!"

She was now on the bed with him, and when Don reached over to keep her away from him, she moved over and saddled herself on top of his stomach.

His rugged hands did all they could to beat the unusually strong woman back, but she grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed. Don looked up at her with fear in his eyes. His hands were restrained beneath her knees. She began to feel him all over his upper torso, moving back and forth over his stomach area. The insatiable desire to impregnate this male was pounding the blood in her head. She moved her body over his legs and his lap and gradually moved down lower...

Now he squirmed under her. "No! Don't do this!" He used some of the strength in his legs and pushed them up to get her off him. It somehow worked, and Devina was knocked onto the bed. Without a second thought, he bolted for the nearest exit.

One of the many things that blazed through his mind as Devina caught his wrists once again and slammed him into the wall was that this was no ordinary human, if human at all, and how in the WORLD did he get himself in this situation. The woman could have taken care of the Purple Dragons herself!

While he was temporarily stunned from the blow to his shell, he sat on the floor coughing and grunting. Devina untangled a bundle of rope and lunged it on the bed. The next phase of the plan was commencing. Don's struggles continued as Devina hauled him back on the bed and secured his tense body. The rope circled around his hands and connected to the bedpost railing. His heartbeat was literally exploding in his ears and what was happening didn't seem real. Maybe he was watching it happen on television? It was happening to someone else, NOT him.

Devina took care to avoid Don's fierce kicks and avoid his sad eyes. If the situation had not been so desperate for her, she would never have done something like this to such a kind creature.

A sharp chirp interrupted the ritual. It was his Shell cell, and it was his ticket to get help and he couldn't get it. She snatched it out of his belt and tossed it on the floor. It didn't sound like it shattered, Don sighed.

"Oh, I can't have them disturbing us," Devina whispered. "It'll be over soon."

"Please, Devina. Don't do this." It was his final chance to beg for salvation and freedom, and his muscles ached from trying to keep his legs together.

She rubbed his forehead and traced his outline back down to his stomach. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Donny, as long as you cooperate."

A chill penetrated his stomach as he felt her rubbing it. Her cold touch slowly warmed and found its way between his legs, reaching for erotic bliss. Carefully, she stripped away her clothing, keeping human form and relishing in the deep moans coming from her chosen Male. She was no longer aggressive to his body, and Don's flames erupted. Devina had to keep avoiding his legs because at random intervals, he would fight her, and the ritual started over again.

Another question pressing stone into his mind was why Devina continued to massage his stomach. She was more intent on that area than anywhere else.

All Leonardo could hear was the constant ring from the other end of his Shell cell; this was the fifth time he tried contacting Donatello. "I'm not liking this. I hope he's okay."

"Where would Don be all this time?" Raph hastily asked. "We already took care of the Dragon goons long ago. Don likes to chit chat with the homeless folks in the junkyard, but this is late even for him."

Leonardo nodded, "Then we're going to look for him. Come on!"  
-

When the haze cleared, Don found what he thought was a nightmare.. was actually true. He was still in the abandoned building, on the hard bed. Devina was no longer around, and his hands were freed from the ropes. His head swam as he quickly sprung from the bed. The first thing he wanted to do was check over his body. His wrists were naturally sore from being tied down, a few muscles ached, thankfully his genital area was unharmed, there was a little fatigue, but his stomach was very, VERY sore. Even to the touch. That same chill from before slithered down his throat.

He whisked out of the building with his belongings and headed back to the Lair. Don's heart even physically ached, and he ducked around the morning sun's rays. Was it still the same morning? He couldn't tell what anything was or what was happening. He just needed to get home and slowly recount the events in his head and what it all meant. And why it happened to him.

He bumped into his brothers on the way to the Lair.

"Donny! Are you okay?" Leo's eyes were about to split from his skull.

Donatello brushed him away. "I'm fine, Leo. Just a little shaken from a fight."

"A fight?"

"A fight in the junkyard. Some Foot were there. They almost had me, but I showed them." He tried to force a smile.

"At least you are okay, Bro!" Raph exclaimed. "We were worried about ya! Answer that cell next time!" Raph clapped Don on the shell, making Don silently wince. The shell was still sore too, from meeting with the floor and wall.

The rest of the journey home found silence from Don. Raph harped on about beating the snot out of a few Dragons and Foot numbskulls, but Leonardo kept an intense eye on Don.

As for Devina, she was now back on her ship. She was resting after the morning's success. She had never wanted to do it, but duty called. As far as she knew, Donatello was now carrying her baby, her planet's possible future.

Once home, Donatello refused food and locked himself in his room. He needed more rest, he needed more time to go over the facts and strategically review them. It was difficult to concentrate on facts when he had an overwhelming sense of embarrassment and rage. It was almost uncontrollable. At a few times, it was, and he saw tears that he hadn't seen in some time.

Leonardo, the watchful brother, had an unmistakable feeling that Don wasn't just caught up in an alleyway fight. Don wasn't an approachable person when he was upset, and Leonardo had to play the waiting game.  
-

Everyone had tried to get Don to unlock his door, even Splinter, with no success. It had now been three days since the incident, and Don had never been in his room that long without coming out for something. Raph was ready to kick down the door, but Splinter and Leonardo had to keep the situation under control. "All in due time", they both calmly told the heated sibling.

Finally after three days, Don emerged and worked towards healing his soul. Hunger also spoke a multitude of voices, and he couldn't go much longer without cleaning himself. He could finally bring himself to physically wash away the chill, the dying flame of his predicament.

Everything was a lie. That's what it felt like to him. The lie he created and told his family.. Don was tired of lies. He wanted to say something but didn't want to be ridiculed. None of his other brothers would have EVER let something like that happen to them, he concluded. It turned his already tender stomach.

Dinnertime resembled something like eating on a ticking time bomb. Donatello tried to eat and after feeling like all eyes were on him and what he was going to say next, he excused himself and went back to his room.

Mikey always took the time to either save or discard Don's leftovers. He smiled when he saw Don, and slipped a few of his favorite comic books under his brother's door. He didn't know if Don read them, but he hoped so. He wanted the old Donatello back.

As hard as he tried to get back to normalcy, Don couldn't, and he did give Mikey's comics a try. Life had to see a brighter road again someday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This story is all my idea, and it is co-written with M.D. Owen. Her writing has made the story all that much better than mine would have. **

After the ceremony, Devina remembered Don passing out from exhaustion. She double, triple checked his vitals and watched him slumber peacefully, beads of sweat crawling off his body. She kissed him on the cheek for the wonderful work that he will produce and released his hands from the ropes. She had time for more quick kisses and a few gentle words to whisper in his ear.

"I'll see you again, my mate. You are my only hope."

She glanced at him sadly and still hurt inside for forcing him into such a situation. Devina was certain the deed had been accomplished, and she rubbed on his stomach. "Mommy will be back soon."

And as the sun glistened through the cracks, Devina proclaimed, "Donatello, I'm sorry, but you will understand one day. For now, I'll let you go home and get your life back together. Be strong for all of us."

Three days had past since the incident, and Donatello could still feel some bruising. The nightmares were getting a little easier to handle, but all he could hear in his head was Devina's voice and feel her eerie touches across his stomach, even when he tried so hard to keep her away from his body. She was very strong for a woman, and not to say that women couldn't be strong, but he didn't have too many opportunities where he met physically strong females. His plastron protected his stomach, but a monstrous pressure ripped through its protection. His legs tightly held together and all of his strength combined didn't seem to keep the stubborn Devina from reaching her goal. And those kisses... they were delicate, not savage, and her eyes remained sad. The predicament confused Donatello, consuming his mind and body over and over again. The stomach bruising, the burns around his wrists, his aching leg muscles... all reminders of a night that will live in his infamy.

But.. why had she been so obsessed with his stomach area?

For the moment, Donatello didn't want to concentrate on those painful moments anymore. Now he just

wanted to get back to normal, and that included repairing the security system. The best thing he could do, in his opinion, was keep himself busy.

For several hours, he probed away at the security issue, but whenever the stomach pain would flare again or if he bumped it, it all reminded him so easily of the disastrous night and how he had allowed himself to trust a stranger so easily. If the physical pain didn't bring a small amount of tears, the humiliation would.

The system was soon back to running full speed again, and he could return back to his lab. It was time to find something else to do. To keep busy.

It wasn't long though before Leo came trudging in with the toaster. "Uh, Don?" Don turned to face Leo wearing a shy grin.

"Sorry about the interruption, but I was trying to make toast again, and it blew up on me."

"Why can't you learn to handle a toaster properly, Leo? You know, I'm tired of having to fix it all the time." A moody Donatello that came out of nowhere.

Leo saw it was time to leave; he placed the toaster on the lab table, said not a word more, and vanished.

Don sat there, shaking his head. His crazy brothers couldn't be trusted with a simple toaster. That small thought made him slightly giggle, but he was sick of fixing that thing, sick of always repairing something. He needed to have peace and quiet.

-

Earth faded further away as Devina and her spaceship cruised through the galaxy and back to Anolis, where her family was waiting for her and the possible good news. Devina's mother, Temmy, sported green skin, much like her daughter and almond hair; the father, Clancy, had a similar appearance to a rhino but dawning red skin and hazel eyes. Devina's height was a mix of her mother's and father's with Clancy remaining the tallest. The parents were delighted to see their only child return safely and hoped to hear success in her assignment. Devina and her family had a tragic past, such as the death of Devina's sister from a mysterious illness and enduring Anolis' harsh rulers. All of Anolis had some tragedy in their blood but perhaps today, a new hope could be born.

After hearing of her adventures on Earth, Temmy excitedly asked, "How soon, my child?"

"I would say nearly close to the election, the baby will be due. I can't wait to see it," Devina shared in the happiness. "But it should be born one month before the election."

"What of the male that you chose?" Clancy asked, remaining firm and curious. "What's he like?"

"I tried to choose the best Father. I believe I did. I went to Earth and searched long and hard. There weren't many to choose from since they all seemed to be nothing but the way Raven is, violent and non-caring for their people. Others were acceptable but unhealthy. Anolis granted me luck because soon I found the perfect mate; he was a green male creature known on Earth as a turtle. He's very similar to how I look but with a shell on his body."

Her father's voice boomed, "His name?"

"His full name is Donatello Hamato, and his family has nicknamed him 'Don', sometimes 'Donny'. His voice is like clouds over water, and his personality is reserved. He is a warrior known on Earth as a 'ninja', enjoys technology, and is the family medic. If he were to visit here, I'm sure he could look after himself. As far as appearances, he wears a purple mask over his eyes and prefers a Bo staff weapon."

"What about his family members? Any bad habits there?" Her mother requested.

Devina closed the heavy door to her spaceship. "His adopted father is a gray rat named Splinter. He is their wise leader. Splinter has a very strong sixth sense and was able to pick up my scent and presence. Donatello's brothers are named Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo and each holds a unique personality that strengthens the team. Leonardo and Raphael are the more hot headed of the group, but being what they are and where they live, they are the only ones of their kind. They fight and bleed for one another."

She concluded, "Michelangelo is probably the youngest and a terrific cook. Earth's food is quite tasty."

Clancy and Temmy faithfully listened to their daughter's closing remarks about the Hamato family. They truly believed she had succeeded in her mission; however, hearing about the Hamatos engaged in numerous battles was a cause for concern.

"Are these turtles full biological brothers?" Temmy inquired as she helped Devina up the steps to their home.

"I don't really think so, Mother. They have different shades of green skin. If they were, I would think that their skin colors would be nearly all similar. All I know is that they grew up as brothers. Master Splinter loves them all very much."

"I'm sure he does," Clancy acknowledged and hugged his daughter. "And I think that you have chosen the perfect father, my daughter."

She smiled and returned the bear hug. "Thank you, Father. You and Mother should not worry about Donatello's family. I am confident the child will be what Anolis needs."

The next step would be telling the Council, and proof of the pregnancy would be required. She would have to appear in Donatello's life again, back on Earth and would require his cooperation to get the proof. She really didn't want to resort to force again, but her instinctual feeling bubbling from her stomach was telling her that Don would openly and completely reject her.

Thus, in a month's time, there would be another trip to Earth, and Devina would carry along some extra equipment, including sedating drugs, for her safety. Phase Three of the plan would commence.

The extra presence around the Lair disappeared, Splinter noticed, and also a change in Donatello's behavior. The family witnessed Donatello becoming more irritable, snappy at little things that normally wouldn't bother him, and he was constantly complaining about being tired and sleeping for long periods at a time.

Don could feel his body changing, evident of the strong waves of nausea. He had to refuse more meals and could only choke down some toast, mostly because his family wanted him to eat something. This lead to major fatigue, and Don was downing three to four cups of coffee a day just to stay awake. The stomach pain never subsided and remained a dull ache. It felt like muscular pain at first but now it was seeping inside, causing all sorts of physical troubles for him.

When he grew tired of toast and was having a decent stomach day, Don decided to join the table and enjoy one of Mikey's delicious breakfasts. As soon as the aroma hit his nose, the nausea came marching back up his throat.

Splinter couldn't hold his silence any longer. "Donatello, can you eat today?"

"Huh?" Don looked up from his plate.

"Are you alright, my son?" Splinter asked, a hint of frustration in his voice. He couldn't remember the last time Donatello ate a proper meal.

"Fine. Why?" Don stopped short.

Leo added in his concerns. "I don't know, Don. You seem 'greener' than usual, Bro."

"I said I feel fine, Leo! Stop making such a big deal about it!" shouted Don, and it made his nausea worse.

The entire table fell into silence.

The sickly one glared at his family although he was more fidgety over the gnawing stomach pain. "I'm sorry, guys, but really, I'm fine."

Don didn't have time to listen to his family's comments; he could feel his mouth water and his stomach muscles tightened and then it was off to the bathroom. The entire Lair shook from his stampede.

"Boy, he must really be sick..." Raph grumbled.

Leo chewed on his eggs and swallowed. "Yeah, but his behavior has gotten more and more odd."

"He probably just has a really bad bug." Mike pointed down to the bathroom with his fork and then carved the fork into his sausage.

"Well, Mikey, his 'bug' has been going on for far too long," prompted Leo. "We need to get to the bottom of his problem. We've given him time to calm down from what was bothering him in the past month, but I think that whatever he saw, it did some damage to his mind. Or else he wouldn't be this bad about trying to talk to us."

The others nodded in agreement and went back to their meals as Don's gags ceased from the restroom.

Don now leaned back against the wall of the bathroom, exhausted. He wondered for the hundredth time what was wrong with him. His stomach was constantly driving him crazy. He couldn't keep anything down. Tea and water were okay, but as much as he hated to say it, he might have to give up on coffee, as it was upsetting his stomach lately, too.

If only Don knew what was incubating in his body at that moment, but nobody would believe something like this could ever happen. Nobody.

**I would like to see some more reviews on what readers think on this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

Two more weeks passed in a flash, and Don was into his sixth week. By now, the fetus' heart thumped brilliantly inside the 'womb' and continued absorbing energy and nutrients from Donatello.

His behavior remained the same: short, snappy, and he was still sick day and night. It gave great concern to Master Splinter, who dismissed Donatello from many of the training sessions. Don used his resources at hand to read up about what could help to settle his disturbed abdomen. He and his family were also noticing the weight loss as well.

"Toast, crackers, and bananas," he groaned. "I'm eating a king's feast."

His family became more insistent that he eat more at dinner. "Guys, I'm just not all that hungry." Don would haughtily protest.

"You can't keep on avoiding eating, Donny!" Leo's frustration was starting to show.

"Well, Leo, if you felt the way I do, you wouldn't want to eat either," snapped Don, pushing his plate away. It was an all too familiar gesture now.

"You can't keep forcing yourself to throw up, Don. This has gone on long enough!" Raph growled.

"I'm not forcing myself to throw up, Raph. I eat something and just a little bit later, it's my stomach that decides. It hates me right now. I don't know what else to do!" Don threw his hands up in the air and crossed them back across his plastron. He could feel his family's eyes burrowing into his body.

"Maybe you should see Leatherhead. He might be able to help us solve this mystery illness," Leo advised.

"Maybe I will," Don mumbled, his voice tired from fighting. "I think I need to talk to him anyway."

Midweek, Don paid a visit to his confidant, Leatherhead, to discuss the mystery illness. Leatherhead, or "LH", wasn't a doctor, but it was the best possible solution and an outside influence as well. Leatherhead was warm and friendly, despite his mammoth size, and he was much calmer these days. For the first time in a while, Don could feel slightly more at ease.

While taking Don's vitals, LH asked, "What are your symptoms, my friend?"

"Vomits, cramps, dizziness, little to no appetite, increased slumber, and nausea; do you have all day?" Don weakly chuckled, recalling the pain from each symptom he was experiencing. "I've never felt like this before, even with the worst case of flu."

LH peered back and forth at the monitor and his face showed great concern. "We will get a blood test and break down this illness that has been plaguing you for three weeks, Donatello." LH wasted no time in retrieving the needle and extracting the plasma.

Don wasn't particularly fond of needles, at least being used on him, but this was a dire situation. Leatherhead was gentle and quick with the procedure. "Please, Donatello, rest. I will contact you once I run the lab work. Be well."

Time crawled and stumbled around Don, and he tried to keep his mind occupied with the backlog of work piling on him. His stomach pain lightly subsided, and he managed to get in some much-missed reading time. Don was deep in the middle of his activity, losing track of time, and when he received the call from Leatherhead, he focused and almost tripped over his chair.

Don could tell Leatherhead had an unnatural tremble to his voice, and all Don caught was something about extra hormones and such seen in the sample. His mind already started buzzing hypotheses before the call ended. Leatherhead promised to continue probing the samples and by the time the line disconnected, Don had to sit back down in his chair. This mysterious illness was stumping even Leatherhead.

The following weekend moved Don into Week 7, and his appetite made a sneaky return. He munched away on saltine crackers while rummaging in the junkyard for more parts. His brothers constantly ribbed him for eating nothing but crackers, but the morning sickness didn't give him much wiggle room. It was either crackers or he went without food.

Of course, little food meant restless nights but Donatello was used to it. Cracker crumbs fell onto his shirt while he sorted through the junk.

Devina arrived at the dump and made sure the coast was clear. Now that it was just herself and Donatello .. and their pact: the child inside him. It all needed to be made clear to him now.

While Don was leaning over and tossing things around probing for new pieces, Devina discarded the invisibility and appeared as the same homeless human girl from their first meeting. She swallowed hard from being nervous.

She sighed and rumbled, "Donatello. Remember me?"

There was no doubt in his mind where who that voice belonged to, and he swiftly turned. "You!" He shouted and nearly fell into the garbage behind him.

"Please, Donny, don't run. I came to see you and explain - everything." Her eyes excitedly danced in her head.

"What is there to explain, Devina? You raped me!" Don fumed, "I haven't been able to concentrate and be myself since you hurt me. I thought you were someone I could trust!"

"Look, Don, I'm sorry that I had to do that, but you were trying to fight me. I had to do what I had to do. I just got to liking you so much that I wanted to take it further," she pleaded.

"Yeah, but not on the same night we first meet!"

"My hormones were driving me to do it, Don. Again, I'm sorry, but there is an important matter to discuss with you."

"Oh, and what's that?" Don had his hands on his Bo, ready to attack. His stomach twisted and knotted, but he didn't want his enemy to know it.

"It's the matter of what I did to you, and why," Devina revealed, her hair blowing softly in the breeze. "I have the answer you're looking for."

Don's eyes widened. How could she know about that? "Did you infect me with a disease?"

"No. You are perfectly healthy," A gentle smile crossed her face.

"I wouldn't be sick if I was healthy. Leatherhead said that I have extra hormones in my blood. What is THAT all about, Devina?"

"There is a reason for that Donny, but the true answer is not what you think," she explained, using her hands to demonstrate. "The true answer lies in an example first: an animal of Earth's ocean, the seahorse."

Don frowned, "What do seahorses have to do with me?"

"Well, you remember what we did?"

"How could I forget. And it was more you than me."

"Well, there's something you need to know about me first."

"You pretty much told me all about yourself that night," Don snapped and straightened his clothes.

"About some things yes, but maybe some was not so true. Since we are alone here, I hope you won't be alarmed, but you need to know the real me." She stepped closer to him; he backed away from her. "You see, I am actually a girl that is not of this world. I come from a different planet."

Don was listening intently, but cautiously. He still didn't quite believe her; why should he believe the enemy? "What planet is that?"

"Its name is Anolis. It is a planet where we females rule and are the dominant species, but the thing is, we don't look like human women. We resemble lizards."

"Oh really?" Don asked sarcastically.

"You want proof?" She asked. "Very well." Her transformation was almost instantaneous; he didn't know what transpired at first.

Donatello watched as the white/pink skin turned green in front of his eyes; a long tail appeared from her rear. Her face curled into its reptilian form and her clothes shredded away, leaving just her utility belt. Her ebony hair continued shifting in the faint breeze. Don couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Now do you believe me?" She teased, outstretching her arms.

Don gave a nervous nod and gulped. She was telling him the truth. He wasn't sure he wanted to stick around and began stepping away.

"Donatello, I came back to say I was sorry, but now that I said it, I can tell you why you're so sick," she cautiously proceeded. "When I stayed on Earth a few weeks ago, I learned about your seahorse and how the males nurture the young."

Don didn't like where this story was heading at all.

"My species' females don't get pregnant. If we want children, we have to choose a male to carry for us."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Don interrupted. "There is no way that you're saying I'm-"

"Yes, Donatello. When you and I mated, I passed my seed into you. I'm not sure what all goes on internally, but I do know that in the end, from my kind, the male ends up pregnant. That is the reason for your illness. It's unnatural for Earthlings, but it is possible."

A chill went up Don's spine and he glanced down. "Where would this baby be?"

"Your stomach," she pointed.

Don consciously felt his abdomen area. "But, why did you do this to me? I have to know!" But now he knew why she had been rubbing his stomach so much during the mating. He had had no idea that she had been trying to impregnate him!

"I'll be happy to tell you. You see, Donny, you are just the kind of male that I want for the carrier and father of my child. Gentle, great with technology, a sweet voice, and someone who doesn't want to fight and would rather use his words; however, someone who isn't afraid to fight if the situation arises. But your sweet, sensitive nature is what I admire most about you. You are easy to talk to, and you listen. Then you give advice, and what great advice it is."

Her eyes sparkled. "Besides that, there is a really big reason why I chose you. You see, I am a nominee on my planet to become a new queen in 9 months time. The reason for me to be able to take the throne is I need an heir before the election. Our planet's present queen, Raven, is very cruel and violent. Her family has been making our people suffer for a long time, and change is desperately needed. I am to be the new queen; I have to win so I need an heir and you, my dear Donny, are now carrying it."

After Devina finished speaking, the silence crippled his thoughts. "I never wanted this," Don soon mustered; he wasn't entirely sure on how to feel.

"I know you didn't, but it is necessary. I need this baby, Donatello. Please don't do anything rash. You are the chosen one and you have all the right qualities that make a great male and father."

He resorted to heated tactics; his nerves boiled. "Why couldn't you have chosen my brothers?" His thoughts conserved on if it had been one of them, he could take care of them if it had happened to them.

"The only other brother of yours that would have been considered viable enough for the right qualities would have been Leonardo, but you are much better in my eyes. Raphael is too hot tempered, and Michelangelo is too young and childish to understand. You were the perfect choice."

Rubbing his forehead profusely, he knew those were only her opinions and wanted to argue each fact, but a question blurted from his lips before he knew it, "How long do I have, Devina?"

"For most males, it is about 9 months, the same as a female Earthling. It has already been 7 weeks since our mating," she paused and stepped closer to him again. "I would like to take a look at the baby and get a blood sample from you to make sure everything is alright with both of you."

Don backed away, holding his hands up and fire spewed from his words. "Whoa! No! There is no way I'm going to let you touch me after what you did to me!"

"Donny," she sternly whispered, "I will do whatever it takes to get a blood sample, but I would prefer your cooperation."

"You aren't going to touch me!" He whipped into a fighting stance, holding his Bo with both hands and facing her.

She straightened. "Very well. Your battle spirit is something I admire, but I was hoping for a peaceful solution."

"I'm not pregnant, Lady! I can't get pregnant!" Don gritted his teeth. "I don't want to carry your child even if I could!"

"It's too late for that, Donatello. You have my child inside you and it will be born, but I will give you fair warning. If Raven ever found out about you carrying my child, your life will be in real danger. And yes, I have seen the kind of life you live. You will have to be very careful from now on until the birth."

He wasn't going to continue listening to the nonsense. "And how would I have this baby, huh? I can't have a baby!"

"There is always an option to open up the stomach," she began to explain but stopped at his fearful expression.

A shard of fear struck his very core; he knew that would be about the only option for the birth and with whatever anatomical differences in Devina's species. He didn't want to keep thinking about the weirdness at the moment; it would be something he could dwell on later.

"Please, Donny, I need a blood sample to see that you are healthy." Her voice was gentle again.

"And if I say no?" Don remarked, quickly coming back to his senses.

"I don't want to, but if I have to, I can sedate you. Don't make me force you. And you remember how strong I am right?" she snapped; her patience was wearing thin.

"Yes, but I have defeated stronger enemies!" He held his Bo tighter.

"I know you think of me as your enemy, Donny, but believe me when I say that I don't want to hurt you. Please, cooperate with me on this? I need this baby and you to be healthy."

Don retorted, "I _am_ healthy."

"That's what remains to be seen by my planet's doctors."

"I am not going to your planet and no strange doctors will be touching me!"

"You don't have to come to my planet. We don't force males to come with us; just the babies have to come in order for us to win an election. We have these elections only every 3 years. The father only comes if he pleases. The kids can come back to their fathers later on," Devina simmered down. "Please let me have the blood sample. That's all I need from you."

"And again, if I say no?"

"I do know where you live, Donny. So don't give me that look of you can go home and hide from me."

"How do you know where I live?" This lady was crazy, Don gawked.

"I can become invisible too. I was that strange presence your rat father kept on sensing around you. I wasn't trying to be a burden, but I had to learn about you before making my romantic move on you. Of course you wouldn't call it that and neither would I, but I had to because the fate of my planet is in jeopardy if I don't win this election from Raven. I need a child in order to win."

Don saw the desperate, intense look in her eyes now. More so, he needed to find out if she was telling the truth. "Alright, fine, Devina. I'll let you have a blood sample, as long as you don't pull anything on me."

"Thank you, Donatello, and no, I won't do anything of the sort." She smiled. "Now if you will, can you accompany me to my ship? That is where all the good lighting is."

Nervously following her, he warned, "I'll be watching you. I still don't trust you."

She nodded and was thankful that she at least got him to come with her voluntarily.

-  
Once at Devina's ship, as promised, Devina took the blood sample without much of a struggle from Don, but now that she was close to him, sitting there on the table, she did reach down to rub his stomach.

Don grabbed her hand. "You said no funny stuff."

"I also would like to see my child," her liquid voice asked.

"No. That wasn't part of the deal. My blood and nothing else."

She removed her hand. "But don't you want proof of what you are carrying?"

"Maybe, but not here." Don knew that he had Devina right where he wanted her; going to Leatherhead's lab was a more comfortable option for this bizarre dilemma.

Devina cleaned around her workshop. "I understand because you don't trust me, but thank you for the sample, Donny. I will have to come and go at all times during this pregnancy, and you will have to cooperate with me on this. The baby will have to go back to Anolis with me for awhile once its been born. I have to win."

"Do your people already know of the baby?" He was curious about this "Anolis" and its people, but his heart still felt a little cold towards her situation.

"So far only my parents, but when I go back with your blood sample now, I have to tell my Council. They won't send anyone after you but remember what I said about Raven," Devina closed a marbled cabinet and faced him, "There will be major risks if she does. Raven will go to any length to have her opponents lose. I am certainly an opponent now."

"And what of Raven being queen, does she have a child?" He stood as far across the room as he could from Devina.

"Yes, a girl. She is becoming much like her parent even though she is still so young."

"What about her father?"

"He died, but he did love Raven, and that's why he was there on Anolis. He came because he wanted to be there for his daughter. I'm not going to force you to come because I can't, but the baby will have to when the Time comes."

Don shook his head and tried to stay on the trail of the conversation. "What is it supposed to look like? This child?"

"It depends, just like with Earthling offspring. A son would give me a better vote from the Council, but a daughter is perfectly suitable. Whether I have one is the point to winning this election," she concluded and then nodded towards the ship's door. "Well, you can go now. Thanks for the cooperation, Donny."

"Okay, but like I said, don't drop any tricks on me," Don snipped and left her ship. Devina felt bad that he couldn't fully trust her, but she didn't blame him. At least he had agreed to cooperate. Right now, he was also very much in shock to have learned that HE was the pregnant one. It was still hard to take in such a reversed role.

Don would get checked out at LH's later on, but for now, he went home and looked up the symptoms online and found out that all what he had had in common with pregnancy. The pieces added up to the puzzle, but there was still the big game to play. He was really scared about having to tell his family, and how he was going to tell them this wild story. He would talk to both Leatherhead and April first. They were the first ones outside his family to offer support to him.

He gave his stomach a few rubs, shaking his head, "I can't believe I've got a life growing inside me." His voice dipped lower. "But, why me? Why do I have to carry it? The others probably won't even accept it. I don't even accept it."

His worries destroyed what little appetite and good mood he had left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Read and review. Reviews are very appreciated. Also I want to point out that any readers, when you review, you all are welcome to give ideas that could give me ideas about what to have happen in the story in the future. - Dondena, author. **

Don was perplexed by Devina's warning in the junkyard. If the queen of her planet learned of this baby… The thought disturbed him, and try as he might to banish the unease it evoked, it still niggled at the back of his mind. The power-hungry queen aside, Donatello was also worried that his other enemies might discover his secret, and exploit it—especially one such as Agent Bishop. Of all the villains Donatello had encountered, Bishop was the greatest threat when aliens were concerned, and what Don was carrying was an alien's baby, after all.

Knowing what he now knew about his condition, Don checked himself over in the bathroom mirror with an altered perspective. He had just finished tossing his cookies again, and he truly looked as awful as he felt: sweaty, pale, and, well, green. As he stood nervously before his reflection, his hesitant gaze wandered to his stomach. Right now, it was still flat, but he had to admit to himself that he was in a habit of loosening his belt, lately. If it was still so small, then why did he feel as if he was already beginning to show?

Don needed to know for sure. Later that day, he casually mentioned to Leo that he was going to Leatherhead's alone. After giving his brother an odd look, Leo consented.

Now finding himself before the door to LH's dwelling, Don knocked softly and waited. In due time, the crocodile answered, grinning toothily at the unexpected visit. "Hello, Donatello."

"Hi."

"What brings you here, my friend?" LH prompted gently, though he had good reason to believe that Donatello's mysterious illness was the cause.

"I need you to do a medical scan on me, Leatherhead. I came across some new information from someone I met in the junkyard earlier regarding my condition. I need proof that it's a significant claim." Don explained.

Without further comment, LH ushered Donny into his home. Familiar with the routine by now, the turtle entered the lab and sat on a medical examination table. "I need an ultrasound done, Leatherhead. The person said that my condition is not harmful, but necessary."

"How could it be necessary? You are sick." LH queried.

"It's not a sickness. It's actually what they call a 'miracle of life.'" Don replied, trying to keep his warring emotions in check. "I know this sounds weird, but, Leatherhead, the truth is, I'm—" He almost couldn't bring himself to say it. "Pregnant." Don looked down in embarrassment, unable to meet his friend's steady gaze.

The croc's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How did it happen?" LH was growing more concerned by the second.

"The person I'm referring to was a lizard woman from space. She said that she impregnated me for a reason... that she has to have a baby in order to win an election on her home planet. Her kind's females don't give birth—only the males that they impregnate do. So she chose me based off of my personality and qualities." Don explained in a rush, feeling his cheeks stain from the injustice of his predicament.

"When did this happen? I didn't know you were in a relationship."

"I wasn't. She can change her shape. She had disguised herself as a homeless girl to earn my trust and lower my guard the night she raped me. Then she returned yesterday and made everything known to me at the dump. I had to believe her story because she gave me solid proof of being from outer space. Leatherhead, she changed from the girl I remembered into a lizard woman, and she even brought me onto her space ship!" Don exclaimed, clearly disconcerted. "According to her, our… meeting… happened seven weeks ago."

"Seven weeks? Then I must take a look at you, Donatello." The croc gently pushed Don into a prone position, prepping his machine as Don undid his belt.

"She isn't here with you is she?" LH asked, poorly concealing his disgust and rising temper.

"No. She's agreed to keep her distance."

Nodding in satisfaction, Leatherhead smoothed some gel on Don's lower belly and on the probe before starting up the computer screen. Don tensed slightly at the probe's cold touch to his stomach, a painful memory from a past he had been trying to forget stirring once more. He glanced up at the screen expectantly.

An image began to focus, but LH knew he needed to scan around a while longer until he could find what he was searching for. He was on Don's right side.

As LH shifted the probe about, there appeared to be nothing present on the screen. Don didn't know where the baby was; all he knew was that the baby had to be in there. It had to be the cause of his extended illness.

Leatherhead eventually stumbled across a different kind of organ inside Donatello that seemed out of place. It was in the middle of Don's lower belly, where the line dividing his plastron was. The croc narrowed his eyes as something very small inside this organ caught his attention. It was about the size of a cherry. He slowly moved the probe back and forth to try and register the image, glancing sympathetically at his friend's pale face.

There was one small figure on the right side of the line, and while LH moved the probe about, another flashed on the screen momentarily. He didn't notice. Then, it was gone—hidden behind the other form. As he finally focused the probe on the image to the right, LH halted his hand's motions.

"I see that there is indeed a baby in there, Donatello." He pointed.

Don raised his head, studying the screen where Leatherhead indicated. He saw a small embryo displayed. It didn't look like much, but it was there, and seeing the evidence sent an incredulous chill down Don's spine.

Deliberately avoiding Donatello's eyes, LH motioned to a movement in the middle of the screen. "That's the little heartbeat," he murmured, "Would you care to listen?"

Swallowing hard, Donny hesitated a moment before nodding, never taking his eyes from the image.

LH nodded and turned on the sound.

There was a gushing, thumping sound that echoed off the cold walls of the laboratory. The noise was foreign to Don's ears, but it seemed to inexplicably ignite a new peace and resolve inside the turtle. He had a _living being_ inside of him. Don felt his own heartbeat quicken at the epiphany as his eyes softened at the image displayed on the screen. He hadn't wanted this. He hadn't been consulted or given a choice, but seeing the image… hearing the child's heartbeat... Something clicked.

There was an innocent life that was depending on him, and like its father, it had no choice in the matter of its birth. The circumstances of the pregnancy were no fault of the child's. If ending the pregnancy was even an option—the thought admittedly having crossed his mind in the past—the idea of it now made Don feel sick. He couldn't—wouldn't—do that to such a small, helpless creature. He wouldn't have the baby suffer for his own convenience.

"I think the baby's pretty healthy Donatello." LH said as he turned off the machine and wiped the gel off of Don's belly.

"You think so Leatherhead?"

"Yes, but have you told the others what happened?"

"No. I was too ashamed about it. I felt so stupid after she hurt me like that. I thought she was a friend." Don whispered.

"Did she hurt you at all physically?"

"No. Just mentally. Now I know how a lot of women feel when it happens to them. Raped and then later finding a baby that they don't want…" Don stopped. "But wait, I just remembered that she did hurt me to an extent. During the… event… she kept on rubbing my stomach until it got sore. Now I know why."

Leatherhead frowned. "Do you want this baby?"

"I don't know, Leatherhead. Part of me wants to forget anything ever happened, but she did say that she needs this baby to win an election on her planet. She needs it so she can become queen." Don lowered his head, warring with his turbulent emotions, but it didn't seem like there was a second option available. Once again, he didn't really have a choice.

"How do you think the others will react to the news?"

"That's difficult to determine. When they find out I've been keeping this entire matter a secret, they'll most likely be riled. They've already been lecturing me for not eating enough, but I simply can't keep anything down. I need a little more time to think about it."

"I'll be here if you need me, my friend." LH briefly laid a comforting hand on Don's shoulder. When LH drew his hand away, Don sat up, put his belt back on, and left the croc's home. He spent the rest of his evening at the Lair, thinking.

The next day Don found himself at April's. It was a Sunday.

"How are you feeling today, Donny?" April inquired softly as she handed him a mug of hot chocolate.

"Okay, I guess, but I wanted to talk to you about something. …Something that's not easy to discuss with my family," Don explained tentatively.

"Okay."

"April," he nervously glanced up from his cocoa, searching the woman's concerned eyes, and ducked his head again, gazing contemplatively into the steaming drink, "I found out two days ago the cause of my mysterious illness."

The redheaded woman listened intently, leaning forward slightly. "Really? What is it?"

"It's usually a cause for joyous celebration, but for me, it's different. Not only is this occurrence bizarre, but it poses a threat to my life if enemies such as the Foot or Bishop were to learn of it."

"It's bad, and you call it a joyous event? Donny, I couldn't stand the thought of losing you," she firmly asserted.

"Me, neither, but if you call having a baby bad..."

"_What_? A _baby_!" April shouted, pushing back her chair as she jumped to her feet in utter shock.

Don cringed. "Yes. I'm pregnant, April. A lizard woman from another planet came to Earth, forced a mating on me, and I found out two days ago that I'm pregnant. I'm in my seventh week, apparently, and it was the mating that had me so upset this entire time. That was the real reason, and not something I saw happen in a fight. I was never attacked by the Foot that night. I just lied to protect my brothers from the truth."

"Forcing you into doing it was… was unforgivable!" April exclaimed heatedly.

Don passively stirred the contents of his mug—at a loss of appetite. "I know, but she had her reasons..."

"There is _no_ good reason for something like that to happen, and if she's trying to justify it, it only weakens her argument. In all honesty, I think you should get rid of it, Donny."

He met his friend's eyes miserably. "I don't know if that's possible, April. It's not like we have the equipment or expertise to remove it. I don't really have a choice now, anyway—even if I did want to abort the child."

"_Child_? You mean you don't want to abort it?" She asked, raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"I went to Leatherhead's yesterday. He examined me, and I got to see the baby and hear its heartbeat. It's _alive_, April. I can't do that to it. It's done nothing wrong. It's innocent."

April could understand that, but there was still the fact that this stranger would be hovering about, wanting the baby. It wasn't safe.

"I'm still trying to think of a way to tell the guys. They still don't know." He said flatly, gently resting a hand on his belly.

"Well, if you plan on keeping it, they'll need to know, Donny. You can only keep this a secret for so long."

"I know. Even if I delayed telling them, they'd find out when I start expanding in the waist. Then they would be even more hurt that I didn't tell them sooner."

April gave Don her full support, even though she still felt that the baby was a mistake. After what the female had done to her closest turtle friend, April was less than enthusiastic over Don's decision. He was so gentle, caring, and sensitive, and this alien had taken advantage of him just to get what she wanted, as far as April was concerned. As if to add insult to injury, Donny was the one obligated to have her baby. Usually it was the other way around, but not this time.

Don went home to reflect further on the future. April and Leatherhead now knew. All that remained was to summon up the courage to tell his family. He also told her not to tell Casey. He would have to know too, in due time.

Devina had returned to Anolis to give the blood sample to the doctors. The tests came back positive, indicating that he was a very healthy male, but he had some questionable agents in his blood as a result of Bishop's past cure for his rouge mutation. However, the doctors presently didn't view this as a problem.

Once she received the news of a healthy male carrying the child, Devina left to appeal to her Council. In the Council's chamber, there were six females sitting at a table, three on each side. Devina was now standing before them.

The head councilwoman, bearing red skin, brown hair, and green eyes, spoke. "Nominee Devina, are we to understand that you are now expecting a child in time for the forthcoming election?"

"Yes. That is why I am here. If everything goes well with the pregnancy, the baby will be born before the election." Devina answered respectfully.

"So now Raven has competition for the throne. Pray she never finds out, Devina, or your male may very well suffer her wrath. Is he here with you?"

"No. It was difficult for me to even obtain his blood sample, but getting him to cooperate for a blood drawing was far easier than getting him pregnant with my child. I had to force him, even though the action was disdainful."

"You require a child to win the vote. That is our law."

"I understand." Devina replied.

The main announcement had concluded. The Council now knew of the upcoming baby, and they were praying all the more fervently that this child would be a success.

The investigation of the father began. "Describe him to us."

Devina smiled to herself as she recalled the details. "He's the most qualified of his family that I observed on Earth. He is a turtle, and his name is Donatello. He has a very soft, tranquil voice that reminds one of clouds over water. He is the most gentle of his family of four turtles. There was only one other that seemed viable, as well, but Donatello proved himself to be the better choice. There was another that I was concerned about—Raphael. He often demonstrated an unpredictable temper. Donatello, on the other hand, was frequently calm and disciplined. He has an impressive knowledge of technology, but he doesn't revel in conflict. He creates and fixes appliances for his family—the perfect male to carry my offspring." Devina finished her oration. "He has done well so far, but he is having problems with his diet."

"It will pass, Devina. How far along is he? When he gets to the second trimester, it should cease."

"He's at seven and a half weeks," she provided.

The Council members exchanged approving glances, and the head councilwoman spoke again.

"Good time. At least the baby is on the way. Have you had a chance to see the child?"

"No. Not yet. Before I do, I wish to earn Donatello's trust. I want him to allow me see my baby of his own will," Devina explained. "For now, he refuses to let me see it."

"Well, we will not force the male to do anything that will make him uncomfortable any further. Yes, as you say, permit him to decide what action should be taken. You may need to spend more time with him on Earth if he is to trust you."

Another spoke up, "And you do not want Raven to learn of these details. She can easily put him in his place."

Devina balked. "Donatello may be intelligent and gentle, but he will not surrender without a fight. I, myself, was forced to best him in order to perform the impregnating ceremony. It was a conflict that I had hoped to avoid..."

"Yes, but it was your duty. Time is of the essence, Devina. If you lose this election, we suffer another three years under Raven's evil rule. We have eight months left. The baby must arrive by then."

"I'm sure it will as long as Raven does not intercede." Devina replied. "Donatello is protective of all life. I'm certain he'll take good care of my baby."

The interview now complete, Devina was allowed to leave. She immediately went home to spend the night with her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, you two are officially going to be grandparents in due time!" Devina shouted happily upon entering the quarters.

"That is wonderful, Devina." Temmy praised as she hugged her daughter. "Our family will receive both respect and honor once you win the election."

Clancy stood beside his girls, smiling. He was proud of his daughter; no one her age had won the throne before. He was confident that she would be able to overcome Raven. And becoming a mother so young! It was more common by their planet's custom to have children around the age of 28 or older, but so many rivals had been defeated by Raven, very few had stepped forth to challenge the tyrant queen since. Devina was brave and had decided to take the chance, so she had been nominated.

Devina planned on returning tomorrow to Earth. She wished to talk to Don to see if he could convince his family to give her lodging while she monitored the progress of the baby and its father. In addition, she secretly desired to know Don on a more personal level and earn her chosen male's love in return, as so many before her had done.

It would also be more beneficial for her to be around him if Raven ever posed a threat. Devina would be able to effectively protect Don since she was physically stronger and a better-fit match to Raven's own skill and stature.


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and review. Reviews are very appreciated. Also I want to point out that any readers, when you review, you all are welcome to give ideas that could give me ideas about what to have happen in the story in the future. - Dondena, author. **

Donatello was extremely nervous about telling his family he was with child. He had his proof and he had two friends on his side for support. Don had called a family meeting in the living room. He didn't want to tell them at dinner, when everyone would make a mess when they found out.  
"What is going on, my son?" Splinter asked.  
"I have called you all here because of something that is going to sound more than bizarre." Don began.  
"Bizarre Don?" Leo asked.  
"Yes Leo. I have found out the cause of why I have been so moody and sick lately. It's not an illness at all. At first, I was in shock about it and it doesn't usually happen to a guy. Or any guy."  
"So what is it already?" Raph blurted impatiently. He wanted to know the reason behind all of Don's recent strange behavior.  
"I was coming to it Raph. Some would consider it good, some might call it bad, especially of how it happened." Don continued to explain, while his family were looking at him with confused expressions, but wanted to know what was causing him to be so emotional and ill.

"Well, once I got past _how _it happened, I came to think that it's almost okay. Guys, since we all have near impossible chances of being with girls of our own kind, I think it would be a good idea to take the opportunity to add a new family member in."

"What kind of family member?" Splinter asked.

"Well, it's like this Sensei, I am… well- expecting," Don said, hesitantly.  
"WHAT?" Leo, Raph, and Mike all shouted at the same time. Splinter's eyes lit up.

"Yep, you're all going to be uncles and a grandfather," Don said slowly, having cringed when they shouted.  
"How did that happen? Well, I think I know how but... ya know what I mean." Raph said kinda shocked and angry. Don turned to him.  
"Well, the mother is sort of off planet right now. She says she'll return. Her name is Devina." He said.

"But what does this have to do with you?" Leo asked. "Why would she…" He trailed off.

"I was chosen by her to carry her baby that she needs to win a queen election on her planet. She seemed to think that I was everything she wanted in a male. Guys, remember Jhaunna? Her planet needed a new leader too because their previous ruler had been a tyrant. She won. Well, this is very similar." Don said carefully piecing his words together.  
"But what does having a baby have to do with becoming a leader?" Mike asked.  
"It is a law on her planet." Don said. "I'm already pregnant...and there's not much of a choice for me. I think I have to accept this whether I like it or not. But I think I'm growing to start to love the baby. I have seen it on Leatherhead's ultrasound machine and I have heard its heartbeat. It gives me a new warm feeling down in my shell. It made it so much more real." Don was smiling.  
The others all shared a look. "But how did this happen to you in the first place Don? Did she do an experiment on you?" Leo asked, looking unsure as to whether or not he really wanted to hear the answer.  
"No. Not like the way Bishop would have. She wanted me to mate with her and we had only met the same night. I refused and… it turned ugly. She _really_ scared me that morning. That is the real reason why I was so upset all those weeks ago. She raped me!" Don said sadly.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Leo asked, angry at what happened without him knowing about it. "We could have gone after her!"  
"It would have been useless Leo. She was gone right after. I never saw her again up until a few days ago. She came back to check on me to make sure I was pregnant and she wanted a blood sample. That's when I got the explanation. Strangely, I believed her. She doesn't seem like an evil type, but at the time, her hormones were on fire, driving her."  
"And you still want her baby?" Raph snapped.  
"I do want it Raph. Despite what she did to me, the baby is innocent. I won't kill it! But even if I wanted to, I think it would be too risky to attempt. I don't have a choice but to carry it." Don put a hand on his stomach. Hearing its heart had really made him come into starting to want this baby.  
"Alright Donny, but if she shows herself again, she will have to answer to us." Leo said, adamantly. "_But,_ if the baby is putting your life in danger, it will have to go."

Don then decided not to tell them about what Devina had said about Raven. Raven would try to kill him if she ever found out. Don knew that if she ever did find out and he was in the later stages, he wouldn't stand a chance against a female that was so much stronger than him and his family. He also didn't want to think about so many enemies that were sure to go after him if they learned of the baby.  
He was going to take good care of this baby. No matter what. He didn't really want Devina around him or his baby, but he knew it was inevitable. She would need it to take the throne. But it would be returned later. But how much later?

Donatello was finally feeling a lot better now that his whole family knew of what had happened to him Finally, they knew the cause of all his weird behavior, and he could relax. He still had feelings of doubt if he was going to be able to cope with this whole pregnancy.  
Aside from being concerned about what enemies could find out about it, he was also concerned for what it was going to do to him. Was he going to remain this moody through the whole thing? Was the baby going to hurt him at all? Was he going to get fat? But the biggest question of all was how was he going to have it? So many questions that needed answers.  
Don realized that a c-section was his only hope for delivery. For now though, he just wanted to concentrate on taking care of himself and his unborn baby. He gave his stomach a few rubs. Though the start of the new life inside of him had been rocky, Don wanted to give it everything he had to have this baby.  
He was now into his 9th week. There was a feeling that he was starting to get bigger in the belly, but April told him his body was just getting ready for the growth.

Don was still having problems with keeping his food down, but eating crackers sure helped it a lot more now. Nausea was an almost constant thing for him. The bruising had healed long ago.  
He tried to work on his projects as much as he could, but with what he was reading

on the Internet about the stage he was in now, he was really tired all the time. His body was busy making a placenta as well as an embryo. He spent a lot more time in bed, but there were a few short moments of increased energy.  
Don drank lots of water, and as much as he didn't want to eat because of any throwing up again, he ate about 6 different small meals throughout the day. He needed all the water to try to prevent constipation. He felt like that almost all the time though.  
Splinter didn't force Don to train as much as before, now that he knew his son was expecting. He didn't want him to upset his stomach, and he didn't want his son to get kicked or hit in the stomach for the fear of killing the child. Mikey would often tease his genius brother about how he was no longer their brother and now their 'sister.'

"I am still all male Mikey." Don said. "I had no control over this."  
"Yeah ya did!" Raph snarled. "Ya let it happen!" Ever since Don had told them of how it happened, Raph had been particularly displeased. He refer to Don's child as that 'mistake' inside of him. He wanted to get rid of it. If he had it his way, he would have.  
"No I didn't Raph! Devina was a _lot_ stronger than me! She even felt stronger than you." Don said. "I'm sure she could even overpower you and hold you down."  
"That won't happen Donny boy." Raph replied, twirling one of his sais in his hand.  
"If she ever shows again, try it Raph. I _guarantee_ that she could beat you in a fight." Don said confidently.  
"Fine! I will! 'Sides, after what she did to you, I have _more_ than a score to settle with her." He growled. "No one hurts my brother and gets away with it."  
"Don't say that I didn't warn you, Raph." Don said and went to his room. He knew that if his hot tempered brother _did _face off with the mother of his child, he would get his shell kicked. Don himself might not be as strong as Raph, but he had felt how strong Devina was. Her strength was astounding. And he was sure as shell that Devina could take _even _Raph in a fight.

But, back in his room, the purple masked turtle felt kinda hurt; of all of his family, he was the only one who blamed Don or at least seemed to do it with his harsh words.

"Don't take him so seriously, Donny." Leo said, leaning in the door frame.

"I can't help it. He makes me feel... like I did something wrong." Don sighed sadly.

"But you didn't and that's all that you have to believe in." Leo said.

"Try to tell that to Raph, he's the only one who doesn't seem to understand it."

"He's just... concerned. You know how he acts when he's concerned about us." Leo said, taking a seat beside Don on the bed.

Even though there was Mikey's jokes and Raph's behavior, Leo protected and defended him; he was still kinda uncomfortable with the idea of his brother being pregnant, but he told them it was for a good cause and Leo trusted him.

"Why aren't you angry at me?"

"I have no reason to be. As long as you're ok... then I'm ok, too." Leo said, giving his brother a supporting smile.

"Thanks Leo." Don smiled back and rubbed his belly.

-  
Don still went on patrols with his brothers on nights when he felt well enough. Leo didn't force him to go now. But when he did come, and they stopped to train in physical means on a patrol run, he didn't let him train with them of concern a kick or hit to Don's stomach could harm the child.  
Don sure longed for the time of pregnancy where he wasn't going to be sick anymore. He was sick of all the fuss, as well, but there was still going to be many more months for that. Surely pregnancy wouldn't be too bad once this unpleasant portion was passed. Unless you take into account the risks of enemies he's have to keep an eye out for and taunts from any of his brothers he would have to endure, these last 7 months would be the longest of his life…


	8. Chapter 8

Devina had just arrived back on Earth again to check on how Don and the baby were doing. She knew where they lived already, so she headed there first thing.

Devina's day didn't go as planned. She had visited Donatello and his family with hopes of winning them over, or at least gaining enough trust to stay with her mate and child. As expected, they weren't very happy to see her. They were rather startled actually. So they went into immediate defense mode. Devina was glad Don told them it was her before they attacked. Perhaps she should have warned them she would be visiting first. She recalled the event.

They were all glaring at her. Especially the one in the red headband, who she knew to be Raphael.

"Why have you come here?" asked Leonardo. He stood protectively between Devina and his brothers.

"Come to rape anotha one of my brothers?" Raph added. Devina merely shook her head.

"I have come to check on my child's condition. And I hope to stay, so may I stay so I can continue to monitor his or her and Donatello's health?" she asked honestly. She knew they could see the truth burning in her eyes, and hoped it would be enough. "I do not wish to harm anyone."

"Like ya _could_ harm us. The rest of us won't sit around and let it happen like Don did!" Raph snapped at her.

"Silence, Raphael!" Master Splinter broke in. He approached Devina, his nose twitching. "You are the presence I sensed months ago." It was a statement.

Devina nodded. "I was observing. I needed to research to confirm that your son was the right choice." She tried to act as polite as possible.

"I see. And you say you wish to remain here?" Raph growled, getting ready to yell again, but Leo shut him up with a warning glare. "I admit I am not fond of the idea, but the decision ultimately lies with Donatello. _He_ is the one you have hurt."

Everyone turned to look at Don. Devina noted that he looked nervous and uncomfortable. She couldn't blame him.

"Yeah right. I don't care WHAT Donny says! I ain't letting ya live in my house!" Raph took a daring step forward. Devina blinked. "Just go back to yer planet or I'll make you!"

"Raph! Stand down," Leo ordered, clearly disapproving of his brother's outburst.

"I do not wish to harm anyone," Devina repeated, not thrown off at his behavior. She'd watched this family for a month. She knew he'd be liable to react this way.

Something in her even stare must have tipped him off, because next thing she knew, he was charging at her. "Yeah, like ya _could _hurt any of us!" Devina stepped out of the way of his raging fist.

"Please, Raphael. I don't want to fight you." She said.

Raph spun on his heel, his face red with anger.

"Well that's jus' too bad," he said menacingly before wielding his sais and coming at Devina again.

Devina sighed. It didn't look like she had a choice. She glanced over to Donatello as she took her stance. She could swear she saw a knowing smile… but it was gone before she could say for sure.

Raph threw his weight into a kick, which Devina caught with ease, forcing the energy of the blow into the rest of his body. He fell on his shell, quickly rolling and hopping back onto his feet with a rather animalistic snarl.

He came at her again, earning an eye-roll from Leonardo. This time, he punched her in the side while he tried to twist her arm. Devina had to admit, he _was _stronger than Donatello. But he was still nowhere near as strong as her.

She easily shoved him away, deflecting his next strike. He agilely twisted, aiming his knee at her ribcage. Fortunately, Devina was fast as well as strong. She moved enough for his knee to graze her and shoved him back again.

Finally, Devina decided she had had enough. She grabbed his fist arm mid-swing and flipped him onto his stomach next to her, where his bulkiness and weight became his downfall (literally). Raph didn't move from where he landed.

"Raph!" Immediately, Leo and Mikey jumped up and ran to their brother, their eyes more panicked than anything else at the moment. Devina stepped away calmly. He wasn't hurt.

She had only knocked the air out of him. It wasn't long before the others realized this and sighed in relief as Raph sat up gasping for air and holding his chest. Devina smiled slightly as she caught sight of the amusement in Don's eyes. He had enjoyed that. "I had warned you, Raph." Don said.

"If Raphael is alright, we have important matters to discuss," Splinter spoke up.

Raph coughed a bit before shoving his brothers away from him and muttering under his breath. He stood up and went to go mope in the corner of the room. The others sighed. Normal Raph behavior.

"I apologize for my son's rash behavior, Miss Devina. Please have a seat." Devina nodded as everyone migrated to the couches.

"It's fine. And thank you." She moved to take a seat as well.

Raph was still upset about losing, and refused to sit anywhere near Devina, avoiding glances. Normally by now he'd have stormed out of the room in an angry haze, but he knew what was going to be said would be important. So he silently fumed as he listened to the conversation.

"So you needed an heir?" Leo asked, wary of Devina's proven superior strength, but trusting Master Splinter's judgment.

"Yes. On my world, a tyrant named Raven rules with an iron fist. Our people are oppressed. We need a new leader. Someone fair and just." Raph snorted at that. Devina ignored him and continued.

"And you entered this election?" asked Master Splinter, absorbing the story.

"Yes. I've done all I can to prepare for it, as well. Taken the necessary precaution. Known who I can trust. Unfortunately, as is law, on my planet, all candidates must have an heir in the instance of their death. One to pass the throne to. I needed an heir. Even with public favor, without one I would be disqualified." She waited for this idea to sink in before continuing. "When I came to Earth, I searched and searched for someone who had the qualities I desired. Someone smart, reasonable, diplomatic, kind. After watching the people of this city, I had almost given up hope of finding a mate here, and was nearly ready to leave. That was when I discovered Donatello, and then the three of you also."

"So why'd you come here?" Mikey spoke up. Devina turned to him.

"Raven is a dangerous woman. Many say that to go up against her, I must have a death wish. It is true that my life is not safe now that I've entered. I am on her hit list. But liberating my people from our cruel dictator is more important to me then my own safety."

"That's not an answer," Leo said sternly.

"I'm not finished. Raven knows that I need an heir. And if she can't get rid of me, she'll stop at nothing to strip me of my child. So I came to one of the smallest, farthest away planets I knew of to find a mate. Your world hasn't advanced to space travel yet, but it still sustained intelligent life. Raven doesn't know of this planet. It was the obvious choice."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Raph broke in, anger momentarily forgotten as he accepted this new information. "If yer life's in danger, and so's yer kid's, that means Donny's in danger too, right?" The others murmured in agreement, turning to Devina for answers.

"Yes. As I told Donatello when last we met, there is no doubt that Raven will try to find him. She will try to eliminate him to protect her power. So long as he's carrying my child, he is in danger." The family gasped softly, falling into silence. All save Raphael.

"Wait, you _told_ Don?" Raph reaffirmed.

"He _knew _some psycho lizard lady was gonna come after him?" Mikey asked, earning a disapproving look from his eldest brother. Everyone turned to look at Don, who sunk down under their gaze as he nodded meekly. Devina felt sorry for doing this to him, but she wouldn't go back and change it, even if she could. Her people needed what only Donatello could provide.

"You were warned of this, but chose not to tell us, Donatello?" Splinter asked. His voice was calm, as not to further upset his son, but concern was clearly in his eyes. Donatello nodded again.

"What? Shell, Don, are ya crazy?" Raph growled.

"You put yourself and the whole family at risk by hiding this information? What would have happened if this Raven character _had _shown her face? You should have told us as soon as you found out!" Leo said. He was clearly very upset by this. They all were.

"Don't you think I know that?" Don shot back, growing angry as well.

"Then why didn't you?" Leo demanded.

"Because... because I didn't want you guys to worry about me..." Don said quietly, avoiding his brothers' and father's glances.

"Didn't want us to _worry _about ya?" Raph stood up, marching to where Don was and shoving his face in Don's intrusively. "An' what if ya had been killed? What then?"

"I don't know!" Don said, hugging his legs to himself. He hated being the center of attention. He hated people worrying about him. He hated accepting that he was the one with child. So he hadn't told his family, even when he knew it was a foolish decision.

"Raphael, return to your seat," Splinter commanded. He appeared relaxed, but he had that edge in his voice that Devina had been around long enough to be able to recognize. Raph growled, but listened, returning to his chair if somewhat heatedly. Splinter sighed, approaching Don to send a gentle hand on his shoulder. "My son, you realize that your brothers are correct?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"That you were wrong not to share this information?"

"Yes, Sensei," Don repeated, ducking his head down.

"I am disappointed in you. You knew very well the perils of this enemy. You also knew you were making an unwise decision. This was very foolish of you. I expected better of you."

"I apologize, Master Splinter," Donatello said respectfully, staring at his hands. Splinter nodded, satisfied. He wouldn't punish him like he would Raphael. The guilt and disappointment alone would be enough for him to learn his lesson.

Don sat miserably to the side as his family talked with Devina. Raph was still brooding, but had a newfound respect for Devina. Something he had for anyone who could beat him in direct combat. He no longer interrupted.

They decided they didn't feel comfortable with allowing Devina to stay. She was disappointed, but she understood their decision.

"You may visit once every trimester," said Master Splinter, deeming it reasonable. He glanced over to Donatello, who curtly nodded.

He turned back to Devina as she spoke up. "Very well. But I would like to be present during the childbirth." Leo stiffened at this. It was obvious that he thought the less she was in their home and around his family, the better. She felt sadness at this, but she knew she shouldn't expect any better.

"Donatello?"

"I… don't know…" Don seemed uncomfortable with the idea.

"Don, we are connected now. On a deeper level. And I possess the ability to sense when you go into labor. One of the benefits of my race. I _will_ be here." Devina didn't much like to enforcing authority like this without allowing the other party a say, but she simply _had_ to be here. There was no question. Now it made Don stiffen.

After all the talking of her coming and going was finalized, the family and Don wanted her to go.

Devina was getting ready to walk out sadly, when Splinter spoke up. "Wait, Miss Devina."

She turned. "Yes, Master Splinter?"

"Donatello, go get one of the phones." Splinter ordered his son.

Don went to his lab to get a shell cell. He got it and hurried back to the entrance. He handed it to Splinter.

"Here Devina. One of the most important things to do before coming is calling first. No more surprise visits." Splinter said.

"But the shell cell will only work when its here on Earth and not too far away from the lair." Don said.

"Thank you Donny. Everyone. I promise, I'll call next time I'm here, before coming."

Then she left.

It was also calculated up before she left when she was coming next. She could come by at least within the next 7 to 10 weeks. Don was in his 10th week now.

So the day didn't go _exactly_ as planned. Devina couldn't stay as she wanted, and was granted only a few visits throughout the pregnancy. But at least they trusted her enough to let her come those few times. Now that they knew the reasons behind her actions, perhaps they would be a bit more sympathetic to her cause. She was now returning home to tell her parents.


	9. Chapter 9

**This story needs some more reviews.- Dondena**

Agent Bishop was back in New York again, for a visit with the mayor.

Devina was now taking off in the spaceship.

Bishop was walking along the street when he heard something and glanced up. A spaceship just took off! "What? An alien spaceship!" He said in shock, anger beginning to boil. Why had he never known this? He would make sure that he found out if anyone knew of an alien or aliens visiting, even the turtles if he had to. He knew that they sometimes knew of things he didn't. He wouldn't let another alien invasion happen.

If Bishop found out about the turtles knowing and what that alien had been here for, Don would be in serious trouble.

Don and his family were glad that Devina was gone now. There could be peace again.

Don was still a little upset about the lectures he had gotten when she was here. He sat in his lab, thinking about it. Devina had ruined it for him, but it was better that they knew about Raven. For his and the baby's sakes.

Splinter punished Raph for trying to make trouble. Raph was going to be cleaning the dojo tomorrow, washing the dishes for a week, and cleaning the bathroom in 3 days as punishment.

"Why can't Don be doing any of this stuff?" Raph complained to Splinter.

"Because he gets sick so easily Raphael, and you were the one that made the most trouble for Miss Devina." Splinter said. "His feeling guilty about not telling us is punishment enough for him. I suggest going to bed now Raphael. You have a lot of cleaning to do tomorrow."

"Yes Masta' Splinter." Raph said. He went to his room in a grumpy mood. He still felt Don should be punished more that what he had, but things were never working in his favor right now. Just like Don not wanting to get rid of the 'mistake' inside him.

Devina arrived back on her planet and went home to tell her parents.

"Hey Devina. How did the meeting go this time?" Temmy, her mother, greeted.

"Not so well Mom. I wish I could say I could stay, but Donatello's family didn't want me there very much." Devina explained.

"Why not? You are a nice, charming young lady." Clancy, her dad, said.

"Maybe to you and Mom, Dad, but Don had told them what I had done to him. At least he had told them he was having my baby before I arrived to check up on him and our child. After he had told them, his family was very distrusting of me. I couldn't stay as I had intended, but they did end up letting me visit once during every trimester. That's the best they could do." Devina explained.

"And Don's brother, Raphael, attacked me, thinking he could take me out for impregnating Donatello. I was able to knock the wind out of him. I had to before he would force me to hurt him more. He was the brother that I was most concerned about."

Her parents were alarmed when they said she had been attacked. "But are you alright, Honey?" Temmy asked.

"I'm fine Mom. Raphael was stronger than Donatello, I'll give him that much, but I was still stronger. But just because I'm stronger, doesn't mean I would want to hurt him. My mate needs his family. I know they all have a strong and caring bond for each other." Devina said. "Which is also more than I can say for Raven and her daughter, who don't care about anyone or anything, except power."

"And you are very different from her. You will make a fine queen. Do you have any feelings of whether you want to keep the baby here, or Donatello to keep it most of the time?" Temmy asked. She did want to see her grandchild very much, but her daughter was going to be the mother to it and the most responsible for it when it came here.

"I know that Raphael hated me to impregnate Donatello the way I did. So did I. I wish it could have been more voluntary on his part, but it wasn't. It's too late to change that part. I think that Raphael would want me keeping the baby more, but I'll have to wait and see what Don's decision is on the matter. It's his baby, not Raphael's." Devina said.

"But how do you feel about taking care of your child full time once it gets here, and if the father wants nothing to do with it?" Clancy asked. He knew his daughter needed the baby to take the throne, but if Don didn't come here to be with her, then could Devina handle being a full time mother? Being queen alone was a big responsibility. He would have preferred the turtle coming here to help take care of it, but he knew that Don couldn't be forced if he didn't want to.

"I have the feeling that my Donny will want to take care of the baby, Dad. He's too caring a soul to not want to. It's his family I'm worried about more. Would they let him keep it around? And where Raphael is concerned, I just hope that he won't kill it the instant it's born. That's why I did say that I _had _to be there for the birth. Don and Leonardo, the lead brother, tensed up when I had said it. They seemed uncomfortable about it." She said.

"And it is your baby too, not just Donatello's." Temmy said. "You, being the mother and future queen of this planet, should have every right to be there to make sure it all goes okay."

"I know Mom. I am a little nervous about becoming a new mother, like in how I'm going to be caring for him or her. But I love kids and I am more than willing to become a mother." Devina said.

"We will be here to help you out Devina, but you will have to be the most responsible for the little one." Clancy said.

"I know Dad. I'm ready, just like I'm ready to be queen."


	10. Chapter 10

Bishop had begun a search for the turtles throughout the city. He was even asking around if anyone had ever seen the spaceship take off or land here in the city. All of them said no.

Below ground, in the lair, Splinter summoned Don to his room.

"Yes Master Splinter." Don said.

"Sit down. I wish to speak with you." Splinter said.

"What about?" Don asked nervously. He had an idea.

"About your baby."

Don's guess was right. "What about my baby, Sensei?"

"I love all of you as my sons, and would like to see that your bloodlines continue, but, with the right people. I would love the concept of grandchildren. It's just, I am a bit concerned of what Devina did to you. I know she told us why she did it, and you told why, but I still find it disturbing that she did that to you."

"April said that too, Master." Don said. "And yes, I do too. But I won't get rid of the baby Master. I can't. It's a living being. I heard its heartbeat on Leatherhead's machine! I won't kill anybody or anything that innocent!"

"I did not mean it that way Donatello." Splinter said.

"Then how did you mean it?" Don was beginning to get upset. A mood swing was setting in. He placed a hand on his belly.

"I was just concerned about that." Splinter said. He knew that his son was getting upset now. He needed to wind this down. "I'll let you go now Donatello."

Don started to sniffle as he got up. He was glad to be out of there. He loved his father, but now that his family knew of the rape that got him pregnant in the first place, they just wouldn't leave it alone. Don wanted to put that out of his memory, but couldn't.

He went to his lab to look on his computer to help him to try to take his mind of Splinter's words. He went to a pregnancy calendar website. He wanted to see what size his baby was now.

He was at 10 weeks now, and what the site said was that the baby was 1 ½ inches long and weighed .14 ounces or 4 grams. This baby was getting big.

Don's belt still felt like it was getting tighter every day. Soon he knew he would have to stop wearing it. But it had long stray lopes on it; it would last for awhile. But Don still felt like he was losing weight. And he wasn't even that heavy a turtle. Sure he ate 6 small meals a day, but not much was kept down.

Don ate crackers before getting up in the mornings or whenever he felt nauseated. But he would also attempt to eat healthy foods too. Leo nagged him about it the most. If anyone knew how to eat healthy the most, it was Leo.

The site also said to start thinking about preparing a nursery. Yeah, that was something to start thinking about, if he was going to keep the baby, at least, when it was here. When Devina didn't have him or her. That thought also kind of upset him. What if she took the baby to claim the throne and never returned the baby? What if she was only truly using him? Don was not someone who liked to be used and betrayed. He already had so many enemies, all for the sole purpose of being what he was. A turtle that wasn't normal.

But if Devina did take the baby permanently, Don was sure everyone would think it was a relief off their hands and shoulders. That would leave Don feeling miserable and depressed. He wanted his baby. Sure, finding out about it and how he had gotten it started had been rocky, but now, aside from the nausea and not keeping much down, the pregnancy so far was going pretty smoothly.

Don read ahead a few more pages. He did want to know at least when he was possibly going to stop throwing up, and start keeping food down, as well as when he could start "showing" for real.

He didn't like the concept of being fat, but he knew it was inevitable if he was going to carry this baby to term. He still had at least 30 more weeks. It still felt like such a long way off, and he was only in his 2nd month.

Don thought about making a cradle for his son or daughter on his own, since he was an engineer. They would need a place to sleep of their own. But he wouldn't give a male or female theme look until it was here.

And there was also the concept of thinking about the sex. And names. So many out there, hard to decide. He didn't think Leatherhead's ultrasound could check on the sex. So, perhaps the baby was a surprise well waited for. But if he could, he would wait a few more weeks before he asked if the sex could be found out.

Leatherhead said to come by once a month so the baby could be monitored. To make sure everything would go smoothly, and if Don should feel any different, he was free to come over and he would take a look.

Raph still continued to be a burden about the child. If anyone was giving the cold shoulder, it was him. Mikey often threw jokes at him. Don tried not to take him seriously. He knew that was in Mike's nature. But at least Don knew he wanted to be an uncle. Leo tried his best to just give support and give advice, much like Splinter. Leo often found himself trying to keep Mikey away from Don.

April did the best she could to be Don's main supporter. Because Don's hormones were now making him much more female-like, he needed a woman to be there for him. His family was all boys, and there was only so much they could do. She had never had a kid yet, but planned on it someday with Casey. But she was a scientist herself in knowledge, and she would ask some of her friends or her mom, aside from doing research on how to describe things that Don would need and want to know when they came along.

Casey still came down to the lair with April. Don would look at her. She would shake her head. He still didn't know. Don felt kind of nervous around Casey right now. Casey already resented Don enough as it was just because he and April had so much in common.

As much as Raph was not caring about his new niece or nephew to come, but he did Don a favor by keeping Casey away from him. Don didn't need Casey's rude behavior upsetting him.

Don wasn't showing yet, so he wasn't concerned about Casey thinking he was eating too much to get fat and needing to lose weight. Right now, Don needed to gain some weight. He watched some online videos and they said to try to gain about one pound a week.

The ranges of where Don needed to gain weight was at least near 30 to 35 pounds. Right now he knew he wasn't going to gain weight if he couldn't keep much down. He just hoped that the baby would stop making him sick soon.

Also, as much as he did slightly miss training, Don did find relief from not having to be forced to train with his brothers. His dizzy spells were too bad. Headaches happened a bit too much too.

Donny typically took aspirin or ibuprofen for headaches, but now, after having done research, he switched to Tylenol. That was the best that he could do. Cold compresses or exercise could help too.

For exercise, Don would take walks in the sewers with Leo. Leo was almost like more the father role model than his brother. Don just didn't like being around Mikey or Raph that much right now, considering how they treated him. And yet, Devina, being the mother, was more the father too. But Don didn't want her here, and neither did his family. So Leo was fulfilling this role more. (The partner to the pregnant mother to be.)

In all this time while Don didn't feel well from the morning sickness, he didn't leave the lair much. The patrols, though he did go on them when he felt he could, were done by the other 3 more often now. Splinter was also beginning to go more too.

While Don walked in the sewers for most of his exercise, he tried to practice some katas, but at the moment, they only seemed to upset his stomach. But Don did need to practice self defense to protect his stomach if he should get caught in a battle. So then, a thought occurred to him that instead of trying the jumping/moving katas, he would do the hand moves of his Bo only for now. He would move to the moving ones when he wasn't sick anymore.

A couple more weeks passed by. Don was now in his 12th week.

He was now starting to feel a lot better. The morning sickness didn't happen anymore. There was sometimes still a little nausea, but not too bad. The baby was growing; it was going to cause some discomfort at all aspects in the pregnancy sometimes.

Within two weeks, the baby had grown an inch! It now weighed ½ an ounce.

Don's appetite was returning. Now that he could keep more down now, he began eating a bit more, but still small meals throughout each day.

He had a higher sense of smell more than he did before the pregnancy, and a heightened sense of taste. He would often turn his nose up at pizza. The smell of it almost made him want to throw up yet. But almost anything else, he could now keep food down.

To Mikey, it sometimes hurt his feelings that Don would refuse to eat some of the meals he would fix for everyone. It was just some of the smells and tastes for Don had changed. It could have been a way for Don to recognize if something wasn't right for the baby.

And another major breakthrough was, Don was beginning to show! There was a slight bulge down in his lower stomach. It was proving to the world that he was carrying a baby.

It took a little while, but Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Splinter had noticed. Splinter and Leo immediately threw Don's training with them at all out the window. Don was relieved for that. He would still walk and do some katas when he felt ready to, but for now at least, he could concentrate more on his projects.

Bishop had searched the city for the turtles for over 3 weeks now. He wanted information from those turtles. They had to know about that spaceship. But in this long a time, it hadn't returned. He was starting to pose more of a threat to Don's safety than ever before. But Don's secret was still safe for the time being.


	11. Chapter 11

Bishop, a threat on Earth, wasn't the only impending peril in Devina's midst. On Anolis, where she was now, one of her councilwomen was making her way to the throne room. Raven's throne room.

"My queen, may I come in?" the woman asked. This lizard woman had blue skin, ivory hair, and amber eyes.

"Yes," came Raven's answer before her associate came to her and bowed.

"My queen, Raven, I have news."

"News of my opponent Devina's mate and baby?" Raven growled. She was growing impatient for news that Devina had impregnated a male. With the election so close, it had surely happened. It was only a matter of finding the mate. And she was going to deal with the male herself. Like she had with so many other opponents in the past, she was going to rid herself of Devina by getting rid of her heir. She would never give up her rule.

"The news is that Devina has found a mate and, yes, has impregnated him. His name is Donatello. He lives on a little planet called Earth. He is called a turtle. That is all I know."

"I will find this male, this Donatello, and finish him. Or slice the unborn child out of him, for good!" Raven snarled, rubbing her hands together.

She departed soon after even though she was unsure where this 'Earth' was. It would be awhile before she found it. But she would. Devina couldn't hide her mate from Raven.

It was movie night down at the lair tonight. But it was still daytime. Everyone was performing their normal activities.

Don was _not_ looking forward to Casey coming. It was hard enough that Mikey was already throwing jokes at him about getting fat. Raph or Leo would hit him upside the head to silence him, but he didn't seem to get the hint. Mikey was a caring person, but he could be so insensitive to Don's feelings at times. He just didn't understand that Don had serious mood swings. What he'd normally brush aside or laugh about, he'd find himself crying over.

It had been another week. He was now 13 weeks along.

Don had had another ultrasound last week. Everything looked good. Leatherhead had, again, only seen one baby on the screen. And now that all the major organs had been formed, the baby's appearance was more of that of a mini turtle's. It even had a shell! Don had been so happy that the baby seemed to be resembling him more than Devina.

All of a sudden, in the middle of the day, Casey was so ticked off that his TV had quit working that he'd forgotten to phone first, and he burst into the lair.

The turtles and Splinter were all eating lunch at the moment when they heard Casey's voice. "Hey, guys! Where's Don?"

Everyone had flinched when he had entered, but when he asked for Don, Don stiffened. "I'm sick guys," he said before making a break for it while he still could. He ran to his room. He didn't want Casey to see him like this. It was degrading.

Don ran into his room and slammed the door, locking it. He didn't want that maniac around him. His stomach was more noticeable now than it was last time he saw Casey. It was inevitable that Casey would notice it were he downstairs.

Casey appeared in the kitchen. "Yo, where's Don?" he asked.

"You should have phoned first, Casey Jones." Splinter reprimanded angrily. His son was hiding upstairs now.

"Sorry, Master Splinter; my TV broke. Where's Don?" Casey said. Normally Don would be eating with the rest of his family.

"Don's sick right now, Casey," Leo lied. He was only doing Don's wishes.

"So he can't come fix my TV?"

"No, he can't!" Raph snapped at the human.

"Damn!" Casey cursed. "How am I gonna be able to watch the game tomorrow night?"

"Watch it at April's," Mike suggested.

"April won't be home tomorrow night. She won't let me," Casey pouted. She didn't like him in her home without anyone to watch him.

"Then ask her again," Leo ordered.

Everyone was trying to protect Don. They wanted to preserve his dignity until he was ready to come out and explain the situation.

But of course, that wasn't enough for Casey. He went looking for Don anyway. He wanted his TV fixed. He checked his lab and found it empty. Then he tried his room. He knocked on the door real hard. "Don!"

Don flinched at the sound. "Go away."

"Don! I need you to fix my TV!" Casey shouted.

"I'm sick, Casey! I can't!" Don shouted back to him.

"C'mon, Donny. I know ya can. You could build an A-bomb with pneumonia if ya wanted to. "

Couldn't the man take a hint? Don groaned, burying his face in his pillow. Fortunately, he heard his brothers come over to his door.

"That's it! Yer outta here!" Raph snarled.

"When Don says he can't, he _can't,_ Casey!" Leo said sternly.

Donny breathed a sigh of relief. At least his bros had come to his rescue. Even Raph. So far, his secret was still safe from Casey.

Casey went to April's right after. "April, please! You _gotta_ let me watch the game here!"

"I said no, Casey." April replied.

"You know, April, you've been treatin' me like dirt lately, and completely blowin' me off for _that _brainy turtle. What's goin' on with you two?" Casey demanded. "And the guys are blowin' me off, too, tellin' me to stay away from Don. An' Raph won't let me near 'im. What's goin' on with everyone?"

"But I thought Raph was your best friend out of the guys?" April said. She knew where this was headed.

"He is, but he's cranky all the time now. Even _he_ stays away from Don. He says not to bother him," Casey said. "It seems to me like everyone is tryin' to hide somethin' from me. Then I go to the lair 'cause my TV broke and I need Donny to fix it, and they all say he's sick. Even Leo. They all pushed me away from his door!" He was clearly upset by this.

"If Don is sick, then you shouldn't disturb him, Casey. He's been sick for some time," April said.

"It ain't that second mutation thing again, is it?"

"No, Casey. Don's fine in that area. He was completely cured of that."

"Then what's goin' on, April?" Casey insisted loudly. "Don' tell me ya don't know. 'Cause you've been actin' weird too!"

April knew that the secret had to come out some time. She had a feeling that the guys weren't going to tell him if they could help it. They had too high a respect for the leading male figure in their life. Splinter excluded, of course. She sighed heavily. "Well, Casey, the truth is I've been spending so much time with Don lately because he's needed me to be there for him more than ever. He's in a very delicate condition right now." She knew that she was going to have to tell Don to let Casey know now, before their relationship got very bad, very fast. It was imperative.

That evening, at movie night, April and Casey came down for the movie. April carried it while Casey was looking over by the TV's. There was Don, standing up, with a project in his hands. Don locked eyes with the man. Casey's eyes narrowed.

"Ya little liar!" Casey yelled. He charged after Don.

"Uh oh," Mikey muttered. The youngest knew this was going to get _ugly_.

Don dropped his object and made a mad dash for his room, but somehow Casey got in front of him, blocking and preventing him from his hasty retreat. "Ya coulda fixed my TV! You ain't sick!" The man was crazy mad now.

"Of course I wasn't really sick! I just didn't want you bugging me!" Don snapped back.

"And quit stealin' my girl!" Casey was ready to grab and pound him, but Don managed to jump over him. He tried to keep on running, but his stomach and a sudden wave of dizziness stopped him from moving. Don had landed with a pained grunt. His body just wasn't used to moving like that anymore.

Casey got a hold of Don and flipped him over onto his shell. "Casey, don't!" Don cried out, holding his arms up as a last attempt to protect himself.

"Casey, get off of him!" Casey had been ready to clobber poor Donny, but now, everyone had a hold on the maniac of a man. He had had just about enough of everyone keeping something from him. The one who shouted at him had been April.

Once Casey was off of Don, the man glared at the turtle. "I want to know what's goin' on around here. I've been treated like dirt from everyone lately. Even you, Raph," he said. Raph gave a look, but said nothing. He knew it was coming now. "An' most of it stems from Don bein' kept away from me. What's goin' on?"

"He needs to know, Donatello," Splinter said.

"I know, Master," Don said sadly, rubbing his head.

"I need to know what?" Casey asked suspiciously, crossing his arms.

"Casey," Leo said, "Don's pregnant." The leader had seen how uncomfortable this was making Don. So he did it for him. "That's why we've all been acting so strange lately, and keeping you away from him. He didn't want to reveal it."

Now Casey just stood there with his jaw dropped. He looked at Don, who was waiting for a reaction. His eyes traveled down to his stomach then, where he saw the slightest of swellings in the lower part.

"Yer not kiddin'," Casey said.

"No, we're not, Case," Raph said.

"Don got raped by a lizard space woman a little over 3 months ago, Casey," Mikey explained in Mikey terms. "She got him pregnant."

"Mikey!" The others yelled at him.

"What? He needs to know how it happened!" Mikey defended.

Casey looked over at Don. Tears welled in his eyes, and then he began to cry softly. Leo came over to comfort him. "Thanks a lot, Mikey," Leo growled at Mike. Raph hit him on the head.

"OW!" Mikey cried out, holding the sore spot.

"Shell for brains!"

"We were going to tell you Casey, but in a calmer way," April said. She glared at Mikey too.

They all went to have a seat on the furniture in the living room. There Casey learned all about how and why it happened. At least now, Casey knew the truth, the reason behind everyone's unnatural behavior of late. Now, it was no longer a secret being kept from him, and he was glad. He promised he would help protect Don too, if it came to it. Don was grateful.

Casey felt sorry that it had ever happened to him, to be hurt like that. Don didn't deserve it. He almost couldn't believe Don still wanted the baby. But that's how everyone had felt about it. They had to give in sometime. Don needed comfort and support. He needed his family. And they were happy to be there for him, patting his shoulder and whispering words of encouragement.

The movie had been forgotten.


	12. Chapter 12

Bishop ordered his commandos to increase their searches. They did. They were against aliens too, but they had not seen what he had seen. Right now, they thought he was paranoid. But their search for the turtles, they could understand. They didn't like them either.

"I am seeking them out so I can find out if they know anything about that alien that took off. They have to know something." Bishop argued.

Now that Donny was now in his 2nd trimester, he was no longer sick. His appetite was back, and he was also beginning to get a lot of cravings. He normally wasn't the biggest of eaters, but something inside him was instinctively telling him to eat more. He was eating for two, or so he thought.

Sometimes it amazed his family how much he was grabbing at the dinner table. But in a way, he was making up for all the time that he couldn't eat much.

The swelling on his stomach continued to grow. It got a little bigger with every passing week. And he was slowly gaining weight now.

And also, now that he wasn't sick anymore, Don wanted to go out on some more patrols. Leo was a little worried about that. "I don't know Don." Leo said.

"I'm not helpless Leo." Don said. "I have been practicing, but you know, alone."

"I know you're not helpless, but if an enemy noticed your uh, stomach in that way, they would make it their first target on you." Leo said.

"I know that. That's why I did start practicing katas again. The baby just sits back and enjoys the ride. I'm really careful Leo." Don said. "And Leo, I just want to be able to go out with you guys while I still can. I know that in a few months, you'll ban me from coming, so that's why I want to enjoy myself now."

Leo gave in. Don had a point. He wasn't that big in the stomach yet, but Don getting kicked in the stomach during a fight was a big risk. They went topside.

Don was now in his 16th week. A few weeks had passed. The 'baby' now weighed about 3.9 ounces (110 grams) and measures about 4.7 inches (12 cm) in length Don had read.

Raph was still blowing his pregnant bro off as much as he could. He and Casey would go for runs and beat up baddies as usual. Casey would often ask him how Don was doing. Raph would say he was fine and didn't want to talk about it.

Mike still threw jokes, but was now trying to keep it to a more manageable level. After the incident with Casey, Splinter, Leo, and April had sat Mikey down to explain things to him simply. That the constant nagging jokes were hurting Don's feelings, and his mood swings couldn't be helped. He needed to grow up a bit and help out more.

Mikey figured he was already doing a good part. He was when it came to meals. He would fix whatever Don wanted, as long it was something healthy. Leo was firm about how Don was supposed to be eating. "Well, just because Don has to eat like that, doesn't mean I have to." Mike said. Leo didn't care what Mike ate, just what Don was eating.

The first cravings for ice cream were coming on a lot, but Leo always stood firm about making him eat more fruits, vegetables, and grains more. The sweets he could have at small times. But not a constant thing. Caffeine was off limits. No coffee, no soda with it in it. Sprite was about the only thing he could have. Otherwise, water or milk was the main drink.

Don had gone through the coffee withdrawal a long time ago. He missed the coffee, but he had had to give it up back when he was sick.

Now topside, the turtles did their best to not be seen by enemies. Don carried the precious cargo.

The Purple Dragons had been more active lately, probably because there were a lot of shipments coming in now, and were wanting to steal them. The holidays were coming. The turtles had been preoccupied too, so they hadn't been worried about them.

Now they had found some action. Some were stealing jewels from a store. "I'm ready to bash some heads!" Raph growled happily and he jumped down.

"Raph, wait!" Leo called after him. But he was gone. "Come on, we better make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Don, wait here for us."

"I know Leo." Don said. He didn't want to go down and fight the Purple Dragons anyway, though it was fun to take them out. They were so dumb, he giggled.

Leo and Mikey leapt down to help Raph out. Don watched from the roof. He knew he wasn't supposed to fight unless it was necessary.

A few rooftops across, a commando spotted the turtle through binoculars. "I got a turtle in my vision, Boss." He said. He was talking to Bishop.

"Good. Get him and bring him back here."

The commando snuck in. He was alone, but he had his own weapon of surprise.

Don watched from the rooftop. He tried to stay out of sight. His brothers were gaining the upper hand. He smiled, watching them beat the shell out of the bad guys. Most were unconscious now.

Suddenly, Don felt a prick in his left arm. "Agh!" He cried in pain. He pulled the dart out of his skin. Then he turned to see who it was. He stood up. He took out his Bo. He was going to fight until he blacked out.

The commando came at him. "You are coming with me, Turtle."

"I don't think so!" Don said. He tried to make a run for it, the drug was kicking in. "Leo!" He called out.

The commando ran after him.

From below, the lead turtle heard his name called by Don. Don was in trouble, or else he wouldn't have called like that. Leo fought off a few more and took off. "You guys hold them off. I have to help Don!"

Don had used his Bo to jump across a rooftop, but didn't get past that. "Stay… away from… me…" He said as the drug took affect finally.

Don had dragged himself over to the edge of the roof, he had begun to go down, but he made sure he didn't go down on his stomach. He blacked out on his left side. He dropped his Bo.

The commando tested him. He moved Don's hand, and it didn't move. Don was out. He looked him over, and he did notice that the turtle did look a little fat in the stomach. Oh well. Bishop wanted a turtle to tell him and he was about that spaceship. He picked Don up and carried him off the rooftop. His Bo was left behind.

Leo got up there and found his bro gone. "Donny!" He called out. He went looking. He found his Bo on the next rooftop. But where was Don?

He was getting worried. If Don was captured, there could be trouble. But by who?

Leo had only found his Bo. There was still a chance he had his shell cell on him. He could be tracked.

He went back to the edge of the roof and called Raph and Mikey up when they had finished the Purple Dragons off.

"Guys, Don was taken! He called me to help him, but I couldn't. There's still a chance we can track him down as long as he still has his shell cell on him." Leo said.

"Then let's get goin'! Who know's how long Don could last in his condition!" Raph said and took off. Leo and Mike followed. To Leo, it had sounded as if Raph had almost cared for even the baby.

Don was now on his way to a base. His shell cell was taken out of his belt. He was unconscious.

Once at the base, which was in south Manhattan, the shell cell was put away privately, while Don's body was taken to what could be a dissection room, with so much machinery in it.

Bishop looked at the turtle caught. "You caught Donatello, the smart one. You did good." He told the commando, and he left.

Bishop examined Don. He had him tied to a table, on his back. He noticed that the turtle was a bit larger in the stomach. The strap wouldn't go over. "Now this is intriguing." He said. He knew none of the turtles would let themselves get this fat.

The man prepared a machine to scan Don's body. Now was the time to do this, while he was still out. He wanted to check the internal body temperature and such. But during the scan, he noticed something was not right. He picked up on something.

He moved the scanner back to the stomach. There were two life forms in there!

"Well, well, Donatello. It seems that you are pregnant." The man grinned evilly. "And with twins!"


	13. Chapter 13

Donatello awoke to a dark room. "Where am I?" he asked to the air. He tried to rub his aching head, but found his arms were both tied down. He felt his legs tied down too. Then he remembered. The baby! He looked down and his stomach was still swollen. Good. The baby was still inside him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are in my lab, Donatello." He heard Bishop's voice.

Now the pregnant turtle began to panic internally. Bishop had him! The one thought that he hoped would never come true. His breathing sped up. The man stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want with me, Bishop?" Don demanded.

"Just some information. And you _will_ give it to me," Bishop returned Don's demanding tone unfazed.

Don never took his eyes off the man and prayed to God he didn't know. "I'll never tell you anything!" The turtle boldly shouted at Bishop.

"Oh you _will_ tell me what I want to know. You wouldn't want the babies to suffer, would you?" Bishop threatened.

'Shell! He knew! Wait, _babies_? As in plural?' Don thought. "What did you say?" He asked unsurely.

"What, don't tell me they've hindered your hearing ability? I _said_ that they could suffer," he repeated. "Tell me what I want to know, or they will pay dearly. And let me remind you, that would be horrible parenting on your part."

"Babies?" Don pondered, ignoring the threat for the sake of the new knowledge he had gained. How could there be _two_? He had only seen one on Leatherhead's ultrasound machine!

"You didn't know?" The man sneered.

"I knew I was pregnant, but... twins? Come on!" Don attempted to mimic Bishop's tone to the best of his ability, hoping it had the same effect.

"My scanner doesn't lie, Donatello. See for yourself." Bishop pointed and Don looked, noticing what hung on the wall for the first time.

A detailed print-out showed the internal structure of his body, and he saw two more signatures in his stomach. Don's eyes widened. He _was _having twins! Now he _knew_ he needed to get out of here. Fast. Bishop had already threatened them, and Don felt twice as inclined to get them to safety.

"You won't harm them Bishop!" Don shouted at him, surprised at himself for how forceful his voice had come out.

"Then tell me what I want to know! Where did that alien spaceship come from?"

Don's eyes lit up again. "Spaceship?" He knew Bishop was probably talking about Devina's spaceship. But there was no way in shell he'd tell that the spaceship in question had been resident to the mother of his children.

"Tell me!"

"I don't know anything about a spaceship!" Don lied. "I never knew of any aliens coming!"

"Very clever, Donatello. But you and your family always know of when they come. You're always connected to them somehow, and I know you know."

"No, we don't!"

"If you don't tell me what I want to know, then I'll be forced to use more... _forceful_ methods on you," Bishop threatened with a buzz saw. He moved it toward Don's swelling belly.

"Nooooo! Leave them out of this!" Don cried, trying desperately to keep his belly safe from the saw.

"And how is it that you're pregnant?" Bishop inquired. "Male turtles can't get pregnant."

Don was not going to answer that. He struggled some more. "That is none of your business!"

"You are a stubborn one, Donatello. Am I going to have to cut them out of you to find out?" The man threatened again. He moved the ever-spinning saw closer, a twisted smile stretching over his features. He was all too eager to break Donatello's obduracy.

"Noooo! It's none of your business!" Don insisted, standing his ground despite his obvious fear. "I don't know anything!"

"Oh, you have to know something." Bishop mocked, fairly confidently.

Don bared his teeth in fear, fighting uselessly against the restraints. Was this how it was going to end? Don had feared what would happen the day Bishop ever caught him. And now, he had found out that he was having an extra baby, Bishop _knew_ he had children, and now he found out he was going to lose them both, over a stupid alien spaceship mystery? Not to mention the alien in question was, in fact, the mother of these twins! But Don had to stick to his guns. He would never reveal the mystery of his babies' mother. Never in a million years.

He still somewhat thought of her as his enemy after what she had done to him to give him these twins, but he wasn't going to betray the secret that the twins were alien babies!

Leo, Raph, and Mikey needed the tracker from Don's lab back at the lair before they could track his shell cell signal. They ran home immediately, and were greeted by Splinter.

"How did patrol go, my sons?" Splinter asked, then he noticed they were one short. "Where is Donatello?"

"We were fighting some Purple Dragons when I heard Don call my name. I don't know who did it, but, he was taken." Leo said.

"Donatello shouldn't have been fighting!" Splinter said.

"He wasn't Master Splinter. He was waiting for us on the rooftop. We heard his cry for Leo out of nowhere." Mikey added.

"Now we need his tracker to help find him." Raph said.

Leo ran to the lab area to find Don's tracking device. "I have it! Now let's go!" Leo ordered.

"I will come with you." Splinter said.

Leo nodded his head, then they all got in the Battle Shell to follow the tracker. They were going to get their brother back tonight.

"So, are you going to tell me now?" Bishop insisted, the buzz saw still on.

"Never!" Don said, trying to hide his fear.

"You leave me no other choice then." Bishop said and moved the saw closer to Don's belly. Don struggled but it was no use. He didn't want the babies to suffer but he couldn't let Bishop know about Devina. The saw approached a little more. The alarms started to sound loudly, announcing intruders in Bishop's base.

"Hmm... your brothers are here. About time." Bishop grinned evilly. He turned off the saw to Don's relief.

"I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere." Bishop said and left the pregnant turtle still tied down on the lab table.

Don sighed in relief and tried to calm down. Another thought came to his mind: two babies, he was having _two_ babies. One was hard enough to bear for him and his family (especially Raph who hadn't accepted him yet) and now he had to tell them he was having _twins? _

"This is getting better and better." Don said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, the turtles and their sensei fought against the soldiers who tried to capture them (Bishop's orders). While Splinter, Raph and Mikey kicked some guards, Leo tried to find the right passage to Bishop's lab where the tracker had located Don. Finally, the blue masked ninja got the signal.

"Guys! This way!" Leo yelled and moved to a tunnel. The others followed him still getting rid of soldiers on their way. Once they passed the security and the tunnel, they found themselves in a dark room.

"This place is freaking me out dudes." Mikey mumbled.

"Quit bein' a chicken, Mikey." Raph growled.

"You better listen to your brother, Michelangelo." A new voice came into the scene. From the shadows, Bishop appeared with an evil grin on his face and a remote in his hand.

"Welcome, turtles... and rat." Bishop greeted.

"Where is our brother, Bishop? What have you done to him?" Leo demanded.

"Your brother is fine... or should I say "sister"?" Bishop teased. No one, not even Mikey, who used to tease Don with jokes like that, was laughing at Bishop's comment.

"Donatello will not leave this base until he answers some questions and I suggest you leave this place if you want to keep him and his babies alive." Bishop said threateningly, showing them the remote in his hand.

"Babies?" Mikey exclaimed.

"He's having twins?" Raph asked in surprise at the news.

"That gives us more reasons to get him out of this place as soon as we can." Splinter said.

"What do you want to know, Bishop?" Leo asked.

"A spaceship landed on Earth and I assume this has something to do with you and your brother, especially him and his... new phase." Bishop said, referring to Don's pregnancy. The others looked at each other in confusion.

"Spaceship? What are you talking about?" Mikey said.

"Humph, as stubborn as your brother, huh? Well, we will see." Bishop said and pressed the remote's button. In Bishop's lab, Don struggled, trying to break free when he heard the buzz saw's sound. His eyes opened wide when he noticed the saw in movement.

Back with the turtles, Bishop stopped pressing the button to Don's relief.

"This remote controls a buzz saw. Donatello is tied down on my lab's table with the saw near his swollen stomach. Leave now and I will not harm him and the babies." Bishop said. This was enough for Raph, who charged into battle. Nobody, especially Bishop, threatened him with one of his brother's lives.

"Listen carefully, Bishop. My brother has been already hurt; I'm not gonna let ya hurt him more!" Raph growled. The others joined Raph; Bishop dodged the attacks. In the process, Mikey hit Bishop's hand, making him lose the remote.

"Mikey, catch!" Leo yelled as he threw the tracking device to his orange masked brother.

"Find Don and get him out of here!" Leo ordered. Mikey nodded and complied the order, running as fast as he could. They had to get Don quickly before Bishop called more of his soldiers... or maybe worse. The younger ninja finally found the room where his brother was tied down.

Don looked up at who ran in. "Mikey! I'm so glad you're here!" Don said feeling happy his brother was there, and that meant only one thing: the others were there too.

"Hey Donny, the others are here with Sensei. We're getting you out of here." Mikey said as he untied Don. "And congrats... Bishop told us you're having twins!" Mikey smirked. Don's gaze saddened.

"Hey, cheer up! You're gonna be ok now and you have all our support." Mikey said, helping Don get up from the table.

"You say that now, but you'll be teasing me and... and Raph... he will just ignore me and... hate me even more." Don said, trying to hide his tears. Mikey felt a pang of guilt. Don was right, since they knew about Don's pregnancy, Mikey had teased him and Raph just avoided him. Don needed them... all of them... now even more than before. Things were going to chance, starting with Mikey's jokes.

"Donny, I'm sorry.. I really am. I know all those jokes were stupid and I regret to make you feel bad; once we're home, I promise I won't tease you ever again ok? You have all our support... brother." Mikey said, hugging Don and finally calling him by his gender. Don returned the hug, letting a few tears roll down his face.

"C'mon, the others are waiting for us." Mikey said. Both turtles left the lab and waited until the area was clear. Mikey didn't want to risk Don's security, not again.

Outside, the turtles and Splinter struggled with Bishop, who had called some more of his soldiers; while the soldiers fought against the turtles, Bishop escaped from the base.

"This won't be the last time we meet, Turtles!" Bishop said and ran away.

"Guys! I got him!" Mikey yelled. The others noticed their brother, and Leo gave them the signal to run to the exit while they kept fighting the soldiers. Just when Don and Mikey were about to escape, one of the soldiers stood in their way. Mikey pulled out his nunchucks and after leaving Don in a safe place, he started to fight.

"You wait here. This won't take so long." Mikey said as he fought. But the younger ninja didn't notice the soldier behind him with a gun in his hand, pointing at Mikey.

"Mikey, look out!" Don yelled and kicked the soldier's hand, making him lose the weapon. In response, the soldier kicked Don's belly, making him scream in pain. The last thing he wanted was to put the babies in jeopardy and now they had been hurt. But Don didn't want his baby brother to die for him; he had had no choice. Leo heard Don's scream and ran faster. Meanwhile, Mikey had defeated the soldier and knelt beside Don, who grabbed his belly fiercely, hoping the babies were ok.

"Is he ok?" Raph asked, kneeling beside Don, being followed by Leo and Splinter.

"He... he saw another of them behind me and... and... its' all my fault!" Mikey stuttered nervously.

"It's ok, Mikey. It's not your fault." Leo said, trying to calm Mikey. "Donny, you think ya can walk?" Leo asked, knowing it was a stupid question, but he needed to know in how much pain Don was in.

"Nngh... The... the b-babies! He... he hit t-the babies!" Don managed to say while he cried softly. Raph felt the anger increasing inside him but this wasn't the time for revenge; they needed to get Don out of there.

"You'll be ok, Don... and the babies too, alright?" Leo said as he carried his brother in his arms. "Raph, get the Battle Shell. We're leaving. Mikey, call Leatherhead and tell him to meet us in the lair. Tell him also what happened to Don."

"Got it." Mikey dialed the croc's number while Raph appeared with the Battle Shell. Once inside, Leo and Splinter tried to calm Don, who still whimpered and cried because of the pain.

"Bishop's so gonna pay next time we see him!" Raph growled.

"I know. Let's just hope Don is ok... and the babies too." Leo sighed. They only had to wait until they arrived at the lair to know. This was gonna be a long trip.


	14. Chapter 14

On Anolis, Devina was keeping track of her time of when she could return. Suddenly, she had an instinct in her that something had happened to her mate. She had to go make sure he was okay. She loaded herself into her spaceship and was headed for Earth.

On Earth, Don had been rushed back to the lair after his rescue from Bishop's base. He was so concerned for the baby, now babies. Learning of the twin was now something the whole family would have to get used to. Instead of one baby, there was going to be _two_!

Leatherhead was waiting for them in their lair as Leo now carried his pregnant brother off the truck and into the lair, headed for the infirmary.

Mikey had informed the croc on what had happened. Right now, he was going to examine Don and make sure he and the twins were okay.

Don was still in a lot of pain from the kick. The babies had been pushed straight back into his internal organs, was Don's main thought. He just hoped it was nothing more than that as Leo laid him onto the exam table.

LH did an ultrasound over Don's stomach. Don had made one for here at home too, just in case. The whole family was in the infirmary, watching the computer screen. This would be the first time they were seeing the babies. Don had only seen one before, but now, he had to see this twin.

"How are you feeling now, Donatello?" LH asked.

"My stomach still hurts, but I'm starting to feel better." Don replied. "I just want the babies to be okay."

Looking back at the screen, the whole family could now see a baby on the screen. Their eyes widened. This was the one that looked like a mini turtle. "Leatherhead, there should be another baby in there too." Don said.

"Michelangelo told me. I'm just checking this one first. I see the heartbeat seems a little stressed, but it's still beating." The croc said. Then he moved the probe to the left. That was when the twin appeared. Don could barely believe it himself. The twin!

Since this was the first time he was now laying his eyes on his other baby that he hadn't known about for the first time, it was a shocker, but as he was looking at this one, this baby had more of the body formation of Devina, a lizard. This baby had a shell too, but it also had a long tail, compared to the other one.

"LH, can you tell what they are?" Raph asked.

Leatherhead turned to Raph, as did everyone else. Even Don. That had been a surprise. Don would have thought that Mikey would have asked that instead.

"Wow Raph! It sounds like you almost care about our coming nieces or nephews." Mikey said.

"Okay, so I was concerned about Don. But after all the talk, and now seeing them now like this, I can't help but wonder." Raph retorted.

His words couldn't help but bring tears to Don's eyes. He smiled at him. Raph did care after all. Don always knew that Raph cared about him, but he just didn't know if he would ever come to accept the fact that he was going to have these kids, no matter what. He was going to have get used to the idea of being an uncle.

The croc looked at the screen, but the legs were in the way. "Sorry Raphael. The legs are in the way for one thing, and I think the baby is too small to know for now. I think they are both too small to know for at least another several weeks." LH said.

"Shell!" Raph said.

Both of the twins looked fine. Both hearts were beating just fine. "I can just say Donatello, that the twins look fine, a little stressed, but I'd say your plastron protected them real good. They just might have been pushed back into your organs is why it hurt so bad." The croc explained. "But if it wasn't for your plastron, you might have experienced a dangerous and painful miscarriage."

"Thanks Leatherhead." Leo thanked him, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Your welcome, Leonardo. But for Donatello, I would suggest some bed-rest for a couple days and see how you feel after that. You have been stressed and the babies don't need that stress."

"We'll do LH." Leo said.

The croc left when he felt things were going to be fine. Don groaned when he was helped off the table and to his room. He didn't want to stay in here. He got into bed to rest away the pain. Leo covered him up with his blankets. "Thanks for saving me guys." Don said.

"We love you Donny. You would do the same for any of us."

"I mean that with me being pregnant and all. I thought you would have wanted me to get rid of them." Don said.

"I like the fact I was going to become an uncle Donny!" Mike said happily. "I wouldn't want you to get rid of them! They are family now!"

"He's right Don. They are family now." Leo said. He was nearest to his bed and he gave Don's belly a little touch.

Don was glad to hear them say that, but what about Raph? He looked over at his red masked bro.

Raph saw his look. "What?"

'Figured.' Don thought. 'Nothing loving to say.'

"I know that I have grown excited at wanting to see my grandchildren Donatello." Splinter added onto Leo and Mike's thoughts. "At least now that I know it is two instead of one. But now I think we should leave and let Donatello get some rest and recover. It has been a long night."

"We'll be downstairs if you need anything." Leo said and they all filed out, all but Raph. He was last. He was meaning to talk to him now. After what had happened tonight, he had thought that he was going to lose his smart brother, and he didn't want to think that.

Raph did follow the others out for now, and Don's door was closed. Don sighed and placed both of his hands on his stomach. It felt good to be home, but not with the nausea. He wasn't tired right now, but he knew he needed to get some rest to help get rid of the pain.

Raph had pretended to go to his room while the others went to the living room to discuss some things. Raph snuck his door open and went quietly back up the stairs to Don's room. He knocked softly, which was something he didn't do often.

Don heard the knock. "Come in." He saw Raph open the door and close it.

"What Raph?"

"Don, I didn't want to talk about this in front of the others, because, as you know, I'm not the biggest emotional type." Raph said.

"Talk about what?" Don asked.

"About all this time. And today." He came over to sit on Don's bed. Don pulled his legs away from him and pushed himself to sit up, a hand resting on his belly. He listened intently. He wanted to know his bro's reasons why he had been avoiding him the past 3 months, ever since he first found out he was pregnant.

"Donny, I'm sorry for ignoring you all this time, but it's just after what Devina had done to you, I just felt that the baby was a mistake for you wanting to keep it anyway. Now I find out there are two. The thought of losing you all because of the twins now just scares me." Raph said.

"I know that Raph. I didn't like it either, but I couldn't kill the baby, at least at the time, when we thought it was only one. I had thought about getting rid of it, but after my first exam for proof I was pregnant, I heard that little heartbeat and knew I couldn't kill it. I can't blame the twins for what their mother had done to me. They are innocent beings. Aside from what she had done to me, Devina did seem like a uh, decent alien woman." Don said.

"I know I respect her for bein' that strong for a woman." Raph said. "Women are hardly ever that strong."

"I know. But let's please move on now Raph. I don't want to talk about the beginning of this anymore. I just want to move on to the future with you, the others, and the twins. And off and on with Devina. Though I am not going to marry her or anything, her being their mother, she will have to be a part of their lives." Don said.

"I'm just glad we agreed on the terms that we did so she isn't around much at all. Even April and Casey feel this way about it." Raph said.

"I know, everyone does, including me. And the thought of her wanting to be there for the birth also just makes me nervous." Don said. "And Raph, can you do a favor for me?"

"Sure Don."

"When you go back downstairs, tell the others that I want them to only talk of one baby when Devina comes back, or anytime she is here. I don't want her to know right away that there are two." Don said.

"Okay. I'm sure Leo, me, and Splinter can, but you know how Mikey blurted out your secret how you got pregnant to Casey?"

"Yeah. Make it clear to him too." Don said. "But before you go, I need to know for sure Raph, are you in this 100% now? Do you support my decision to keep them?"

Raph had now stood up and had been preparing to leave when Don asked him. He was nearly taken aback, but answered, "After what happened, and seeing them on the ultrasound, yes Don. I will be there to support you from now on Bro. Now get some rest." Raph smiled as he left the room.

Don laid back down and slowly went to sleep with a smile on his face. Now even his hot headed brother was going to be there for him. He just hoped he would get thrilled about becoming an uncle.


	15. Chapter 15

Devina had now arrived on Earth. She shielded her spaceship, then she remembered her shell cell that had been given to her. She got closer to the turtles' lair before dialing.

"Hello?" Leo picked up.

"Hey Leo, it's Devina. I was told to call when I was in town, so I did. I'm back because I am concerned about Donatello. Is he alright?"

"He's fine Devina." Leo said.

Back at the lair, the family was listening, all but Don, who was resting from his ordeal. Leo looked around as he had just said what he did.

"Should have expected her to show up after the Bishop ordeal." Raph said. He had also just told them about what to tell them about only mentioning one baby instead of two.

Leo gave Raph a glare.

"I felt some instinct within me that something had happened. Are you sure?" She asked.

"Um, why don't you just come down here and we can discuss it here. Not on the phone Devina." Leo said.

"Okay." She said and hung up. She was now clear to come to the lair.

Devina soon got to the lair. The family was waiting for her, but she didn't see Don. "Where is Donny?" She almost had panic in her voice. "Is he okay?"

"He is fine Miss Devina." Splinter said.

"We had an ordeal with the alien hating man Bishop, Devina. Don was accidentally kicked in the stomach by one of his soldiers, but the -baby is okay." Leo explained. He had almost forgotten to say baby instead of babies.

"His plastron protected him and the baby." Mike said. It seemed he had gotten the point the first time he was told not to mention the twin.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He's in bed right now. Getting some rest and recovering from his ordeal." Splinter said. "Leatherhead said he would be fine. But he is on bed-rest for a couple of days to make sure he and the baby recover from the stress it caused."

"I would like to see him." Devina stated.

"It has been awhile since we left him. Why don't you wait awhile. I'm sure Donatello is asleep right now. Let him rest." Splinter said.

"I can't help but to be concerned. I am the mother of the baby." She said.

"We know Devina. But Don isn't seriously injured. That's why none of us are in there with him." Leo said. "We are just letting him rest. We'll check on him in a few hours."

Devina was just growing anxious by the minute, but she sat down.

"So, were you just coming back for your normal visit?" Mike asked.

"I was going to toward the end of the first trimester, but I sensed that there was trouble and came as quickly as I could to see if I could help." Devina said. "While Don carries my child, I can sense high levels of stress coming from him."

"Him? The baby is a boy?" Mike asked.

"That I don't know. I meant your brother Mikey." Devina said.

"Oh. But can you feel the baby too?"

"I can sense it's stress." She said. "I really would like to see him now. If Donny's asleep, I promise I won't wake him up. I have to, I'm sorry guys." She got up in a huff and went up the stairs.

Raph was ready to stop her from disturbing Don, but Splinter stopped him. "She is only concerned about him and the babies. As the mother, I can't blame her for being worried." He said.

"But it's because of her getting him pregnant in the first place why Don got into trouble!" Raph growled in a low voice to not wake Don and Devina to not hear him.

"We know Raph, but we agreed to these terms now. She has every right to be here to check on him." Leo said.

Raph just hoped that she wasn't going to pull anything, but Don would shout if she did.

Devina made her way to Don's door. She opened it gently. It wasn't locked. The light was off. She could hear breathing. She opened the door all the way and went in.

From downstairs, Don's bros watched as she went into Don's room.

Devina approached the bed slowly. She could hear Don's breathing. Once she got to the bedside, she could see he was sleeping peacefully. He looked so innocent and handsome when he was sleeping. She smiled at him and rubbed his face softly with her hand. She even wanted to kiss him too, but it could wait. She wanted something else too.

Don was lying on his back at the moment, but his hands were on his stomach too. Devina easily noticed the swelling under the blankets. She gently and slowly moved his hands away and she moved the blankets back to expose his stomach. She smiled and rubbed her hands on his baby bump. His belly sure had grown from the last time she had seen him. She gave it a kiss.

All of a sudden, "What are you doin' to him?" Was a sharp voice.

Devina jumped, and Raph's loud remark awoke Don too. "Ahhh! What the shell Raph!" Don cried out.

"She was doin' somethin' to you!" Raph shouted.

Don looked to the side, and there was Devina. "Hi Donny." She waved.

"Ahhh! Devina!" Now Don was wide awake and he pulled away from her. He pulled his blanket with him, to cover his swelling up again. "What were you going to do?"

"That's what I would like to know?" Raph snapped.

"I saw you were sleeping and wasn't going to disturb you Donny. I was just taking a look at your stomach. Just wanting to see how big it has gotten with the baby. I meant no harm." Devina said. She looked at Raph, who had a mad look on his face.

"Can you leave us alone Raph?" Don said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll call if I need you." Don said.

"Alright." Raph said and left.

Now Devina looked at her mate. Don looked at her with disgust. "Why are you here Devina?"

"You guys all said I could visit once in the trimesters, but I had to come early because I had sensed that you were in trouble. So I had to come and see that you were alright." She said.

"Yeah, I _was _in trouble. Thanks to you! After you had left last time, Bishop had seen you take off and he wanted to know if we knew anything. He kidnapped me. He threatened to cut the baby out of me unless I told him I knew anything about you!" Don told her.

"And did you?"

"No. I didn't. My bros and Splinter managed to get me out of there, but not before I was kicked in the stomach. When we got home, Leatherhead checked me over and said that the baby is fine, but just stressed. So am I. I was trying to get that rest when Raph woke me up just a moment ago." Don said.

"I'm sorry that you went through that Donny. But you know I need my baby. I'm glad that you are taking real good care of it. If only I could see it." She said questioningly.

"I'm still not comfortable with that idea Devina." Don said. "But Devina, whenever you leave or come back again, you have to be able to shield your spaceship, so Bishop won't notice. He is highly paranoid of an invasion from outer space happening, that's why. Does it have a cloaking shield?"

"Yes. I made it invisible before coming, and yes I called Leonardo before coming down here." She said. "But Donny, I need to ask you if when I leave this time, that I can go home with a picture of the baby? My own parents want to see it."

"I don't know."

"Please?" She looked at him with her softest eyes. Something Mikey pulled on him a lot too. But she wasn't Mikey. Though she was the mother of the twins, he was still wary of her.

"Leatherhead should be back here in a couple days to check on me again Devina, but I will ask that you are not in the room when he is examining me? Once he prints out a picture, I will give it to you, but not before then, alright?" Don compromised as long as she wasn't going to be in there with him.

"That's fine Donny. I would love to see my baby." Devina said proudly.

Don watched her reaction with a frown. She noticed. "Oh, excuse me, _our_ baby." She said.

Don had his legs pulled up to himself protectively, but to not add pressure to his belly. He also had it covered up.

"I'm sorry that I make you nervous Donny, and I promise I will never do anything like what I did to you at the beginning again. I do hope you learn to trust me. I have to say that I do love you and the baby. I'm sorry about Bishop, and I promise to do what you said about when I come and go, about cloaking my ship."

Don gulped. She loved him? Raping was not love, and that was all in the past now, but it still haunted his dreams from time to time. But he didn't love her. He would never marry her, but he did love the twins.

"I'll leave you alone now to try to get some more rest, but I'm not leaving again without a picture, okay? My parents deserve to see him or her too." Devina said.

"You'll get it Devina. But as I said, the way I'll get it to ya." Don said.

She nodded and left his room. "Sleep well, my mate." She said as she left.

Don looked up at that. So, she thought of him as her mate, did she? "I'll never be your true mate. Just the father to your children." Don said in a low voice.

After the incident with her showing up in his room unexpectedly, Don wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep so easily. His stomach felt a lot better now, having slept the pain away, but now he was wanting to keep his belly concealed from Devina. His stomach was just too much a personal matter now and what was in it. He got up and locked the door to make sure she didn't invade his privacy again.

Devina got back downstairs. She noticed the glares they were all giving her. "Nothing would have happened. I was just checking on him and the baby." She said. "But it was all thanks to Raphael that woke him up."

"After what happened with Bishop, I wasn't taking any chances." Raph said protectively.

Leo was now sensing a new change in Raph about Donny. Was he finally going to be there for him?

They all watched Devina carefully before going to bed soon after. Devina would stay on the couch. She promised she wouldn't stray. She did after all, wanted Don and his family to trust her. She was going to do things by their rules as long as she was allowed to visit.


	16. Chapter 16

Two days later, Don was up out of bed again. His stomach felt fine. And with Devina still there, he knew he couldn't avoid her forever. He finally got up the courage to leave his room with her watching for him.

She indeed was instantly looking at him intensely when he got downstairs for breakfast. She was in the kitchen too. He eyed her nervously.

Devina looked in his eyes for a moment, but then he noticed that she was now eying something lower. He knew it was his stomach.

Don took a seat real fast next to Leo, to hide his stomach from Devina. Now she looked back up into his face.

Devina could tell from the look in his eyes that he didn't want her looking at him there. But she couldn't help it. Her baby was in there. Wanting to see and hold it so badly.

Bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast were served this morning. Everyone was so hungry that they didn't pay much attention otherwise. Devina definitely dove right in. "This is great food Michelangelo!" She said.

"Thanks Devina." Mike said. He also dove into eating his food.

Don was the only one who didn't have much of an appetite. He played with his food.

"Aren't you hungry, Donatello?" Splinter asked. "It's been two days since you ate."

"I'm sorry Master. I just don't feel that hungry." Don said, pushing the plate away.

"Oh you have to be at least some. Donny, you have deprived the baby of food it needs." Mike said.

"I'm sorry guys, but I just can't!" Don said as he got up and bolted for his lab.

"It's my fault." Devina said.

"What did you do to him?" Leo demanded.

"Since I've been here, nothing. He's just nervous around me, I think the problem is." She said. "He just doesn't want to be around me."

The others all looked at each other. Raph and Leo especially couldn't blame him. Even though she was the mother, she had hurt Don physically and emotionally all those weeks ago. And now, with his stomach showing off to her that he was indeed carrying her baby (babies), made him uncomfortable.

"So, when is Leatherhead coming to do the second exam on him?" Devina asked.

"Oh, he should be here this afternoon." Leo said.

"Good. I want to see my baby real badly. I have waited so long for this." She said. Then she looked at the others. "Don't worry. I promised him I wouldn't be in there when it was done. He said it would be printed off and given to me."

That made even Don's bros relax a little. Though they had all come to terms with her visiting, even Don's bros were tense when she was around, but not nearly as tense as Don was. Considering she hadn't hurt them like she did him so long ago.

After breakfast, everyone went about some usual activities, all but Leo. He took Don's breakfast to the lab. He knocked. "Donny, it's Leo, can I come in?"

"Yes." Don said.

Leo pushed open the door. "Here, I'm sure you've got to be hungry and the twins are too. I brought you your breakfast."

"Thanks Leo." Don said. His stomach gave off a growl when he smelled the food. He blushed.

Leo smiled too. "I know she makes you uncomfortable. I'm sure she'll leave shortly after she gets her picture."

"I know she wants to see one of them so bad." Don said.

"You know, you can't keep on hiding the twin forever." Leo said.

"For now, I have to Leo. I don't want her deciding she can take both of them away from me." Don said sadly.

Leo had never seen Don this nervous around a guest before in his life. He was always so brave to do what he did when guests were around. But he guessed that the pregnancy just had that effect on him and while he was around the mother of his twins.

"Well, I've got to get on with my training. I'll leave your food here." Leo said.

"Thanks again Leo." Don said.

Leo left the lab, closed the door behind him, and that was when Don ate his food. He knew the twins desperately needed it, besides himself.

LH came by in the afternoon to check up on Don. He and Don went to the infirmary.

The croc finally met Devina. He was huge compared to the turtles and Splinter! She was a little scared of him. He had also growled at her. She would keep her distance from him.

"So that's the mother, huh?" LH asked when they were in the infirmary.

"Yes, that's her Leatherhead. Even after all this time, I have managed to get over feeling so miserable after she raped me, but I still feel nervous around her." Don said.

"I can sympathize with the emotional part." LH said. He had been terribly hurt by Bishop once. But not forced to get pregnant.

Don was letting him do the sonogram so she could finally get off his back about letting her see the baby. "Leatherhead, only scan one of the babies. She has to think there is just one. Do the scan on the lizard baby we found." Don ordered.

"I will do what it takes to make you feel safe, my friend." LH said.

Don laid down and the croc scanned his belly for the lizard twin. A printout was done. And he even looked at the other baby too. Both were fine and still in good shape. This time, they weren't so stressed out.

When the two of them came out of the infirmary, Devina, Leo, Raph, Mike, and Splinter was anxious to hear of the news on the babies.

"Things are fine again." Don said.

Everyone relaxed. He came over toward them, but came at Devina. "Here is a sonogram of the baby." Don said as he handed to her. "You have to hold it up to the light."

Devina held it up, and there was the baby that resembled her. "Aww! He or she is so cute!"

The others all looked too. That was the lizard one, and they looked over at Don. He pointed to the infirmary. The other baby's sonogram was still in there.

Devina left later that afternoon.

Finally, Don could relax again.


	17. Chapter 17

Don's 16th week had been misery from Bishop's capture of him, threatening his baby and to learn there was a twin, though that had been a joy and surprise, and Devina showing up out of the blue. But she had made it clear to Don that if he was in big distress, she was going to show up.

Devina arrived back home on Anolis. She went home and excitedly showed her parents the sonogram she had been given.

"It's so cute, Devina!" Temmy said.

"It sure is, Sweetie." Clancy added. "It even looks like you."

Devina was holding the picture up to the light, the way Don had told her to. "Plus the shell from Donny." She added.

"So, you finally convinced Donatello to have him let you see the baby?"

"Yeah, I did. But I just wasn't in the room with him when it was being done. He had said that he would let me have the picture afterwards. So he gave it to me."

"We'll put it in the new baby book." Temmy said. "This is our first baby picture of our new grandson or granddaughter."

Back on Earth, Don had now passed into his 17th week. He was glad last week was over with. He got back to working on inventions, the security systems, and fixing things. Don had a wave of energy right now. He was just happy he was still alive and along with the twins.

Another project he was thinking about was the cradle he had yet to make, but now, he would have to make two. Don wanted them completed before the weight of the twins started to hold him down more. So he got started after he finished fixing up the Battle Shell.

His family would always be going with him whenever he went topside, even to the friendly junkyard, especially after what happened last week.

In late week, Don was busy working on the first new cradle for one of the twins when he began to feel some fluttering in his stomach. A small bump of sorts. It made him stop for a moment. He made sure that he hadn't hit anything, then went back to work.

The fluttering wasn't a painful feeling, just a new one.

Don was trying to put the railing on now when he felt it again. It was coming and going.

A few more times and Don rubbed his belly. He put his right hand on the spot he was feeling it most, and there it was again! He had felt the little bump!

He knew this day was coming: The day he would be able to feel the movements of the baby. He ran out of his lab excitedly.

The others were all in the middle of getting ready for dinner.

"I felt the baby move!" Don shouted.

Leo, Splinter, Raph, and Mikey all jumped. "What?" Came the reply.

"One of the babies! I felt it move!" Don ran into the kitchen. A huge smile across his face.

"So here come the more exciting times." Mike said.

"You can really feel them in there?" Raph asked.

"Yes!" Don shouted again, plus he was panting.

"We could call this our celebration dinner then." Leo suggested.

"Yeah, that's great! I've got to go call April!" Don said happily and went to go find his phone to call his female friend.

"Pregnant 'moms-to-be.'" Raph muttered.

"Don't be so hasty Raph. This is a big moment for him. After last week, Donny has a right to feel so happy. It means the twins are alive." Leo said.

"Yeah, and I want to feel them too!" Mike said, too excited for his own good.

Raph whacked him on the head. "OW!" Mike rubbed his head.

"That's up to Donny if he'll let ya, shell for brains!" Raph said, with a grin on his face.

"It would be interesting, but like Raph said Mikey. That's up to Don if he'll let us feel the twins move." Leo said.

"I was just hoping for it. Don gets to have all the fun with the babies for the first nine months, and we don't get to do anything!" Mikey complained.

"We'll be helping out soon enough. Right now, Donny needs just us to be there for him." Leo said.

"But _how _he got those babies anyway was not pleasant." Raph said.

"We know that by now Raph. Let's stop reflecting on it so much. Don doesn't want us to."

"I know, but I can't help it." Raph said.

"Let's get ready for dinner now my sons." Splinter said. "It is indeed a joyous night."

Don came back into the kitchen. "April says she's real happy for me. She'll be down tomorrow. Casey, maybe."

Even April and Casey had heard about Don's capture last week and felt sorry about that, but were shocked and happy to learn of a new twin. At least the first baby would have a playmate, they had said.

Though Donny was more than happy that when he had learned of the twin, and the first one would have a playmate, but now that he was starting to feel them move, sooner or later, when they got bigger, they would probably be causing him a lot of discomfort.

Don had looked at his calendar. Even at 17 weeks along, the due date, May 14th, he had determined, at least around that time, still seemed like a long way off. He was just only nearing the end of his 4th month. Long ways to go.


	18. Chapter 18

It was now nearing Christmas time again. It was very cold topside. Mikey usually liked to get out on that holiday and walk around, and see the toys at the store. This year, he had saved up some money to go shopping for his new nieces or nephews. He bought some dolls for a girl, some teddy bears for a boy, but whether the twins were what sex, he hoped Donny liked them. It was still early for supplies, but Mikey couldn't help himself. He was an all too excited uncle to be.

When he was checking out at the counter, the cashier asked him, "Getting these for a new baby?"

"Yes! I have new nieces or nephews on the way!" Mikey cheered happily.

"Oh, you means twins?"

"Yes!"

"How soon are they due?"

"May!"

"A little soon isn't it!"

"I can't help it! It's Christmas! I just want to give my brother some gifts for his children!" Mikey said.

"I understand." The cashier said.

"I hope he likes them." Mikey said, carrying the now bagged presents for the new babies out the door.

Back home, everyone else was setting up the new tree, getting Christmas dinner and cookies made for the guests to show up. This time, it would be dinner at the new lair, the reservoir. Raph licked the bowl clean. Now he was being the pig.

Donatello was a little nervous about letting the guests see him like this, so he walked around wearing some clothes this time. Just loose, baggy clothing. He would just say that he was cold. Though it was quite the contrary. He was quite warm, his hormones were that way right now. But it couldn't be helped. He hoped no one would notice that he was bigger in the stomach under the clothes.

When the guests arrived, most of them wondered why Don was wearing clothes and not his brothers.

"He's been battling a chill as of late. Just wanted him to feel warmer." Leo said.

"Oh." They would say. But nothing further would be explained.

Again, Leo and Usagi got each other their favorite gifts: swords.

Silver Sentry came down looking for Mikey again, and this year he was late again.

The Daimyo arrived with his son. "Little Red" was friendly with Leo. Leo made it his goal to remain friends with the boy so they weren't enemies again when he grew up again.

Don even wanted to talk to the little guy, as he was inspired by kids now.

Leatherhead even came. But as the family had planned, there would be no mention of the twins.

Don helped April to set the table. He liked being able to help her. Boy, was he more than glad Devina wasn't here! He wanted to enjoy his holiday. He was now 19 weeks along. He was still feeling them kick inside of him, and even stretching out.

The twins should have been about 8 inches long and maybe weighed about 7 ounces.

Everyone tried to pass the time, waiting for Mikey to come home. Playing some games, some jokes, kissing under the mistletoe.

But like last year, Mike was last minute late. Everyone was now sitting down at the dinner table, waiting for him. He came in, carrying a bunch of bags.

"Mikey! Where have you been?" Leo demanded.

"Shopping for the twins, what else?" Mike retorted back.

Now Don's eyes widened in anger. Leo, Splinter, Raph, Casey, and April did the same.

"Twins? What twins?" The Daimyo asked.

"Donny's twins, of course!" Mikey blurted.

"Mikey!" His family shouted at him.

"You're a father?" The Professor from the junkyard asked.

"Uh, well, a father to be actually." Don confessed. Now he felt klutzy.

"Congratulations Donatello. Welcome to fatherhood." The Daimyo said.

"Thanks."

"So, where's the mother?" Usagi asked.

"She's-" Mike started to say, but Raph cut him off.

"She's away for the time being." Raph said. "Couldn't make it."

They were trying to hide it from their friends. They didn't need to know of Don's secret. Just let them think the mother was having the twins. Like the usual way.

"So when are they due to arrive?" Daimyo's son asked.

"Nearly 5 months." Don said. "Still a little ways off." Then he felt one of the twins kick him. His eyes widened.

"What is it, Don?" Leo asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Don said. "Let's just eat the dinner now that Mikey's here." He wanted the attention off of him.

"But the mother should be here." Usagi said.

"No! She's not particularly fond of Don. Just let it be at that." April said.

Don was glad April stuck up for him. He really didn't want to explain why he was larger in the stomach underneath these clothes.

Mike sat the groceries aside, and he came over and sat down. Though he was looked at by his family, he would just mind his own business for now. Now all they wanted to do was eat the dinner.

After dinner, Silver Sentry pulled Don aside. Though Don thought that he would do that to Mikey, and not him.

"Donatello, I am a bit concerned for you." Silver said.

"Why?"

"You know I have x-ray vision right?"

It hadn't occurred to him too soon. "Yeah."

"Well, I did see some unusual visions in your stomach. Plus I can notice under the clothes, you are bigger in the stomach."

Don grunted a little. "I was hoping no one would find out!" He put his face into his hand.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, but tell me, you are the one having the twins, aren't you?" Silver asked.

"Yes. But please don't tell me you want to know how it happened. It's too painful!" Don was beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry Donatello. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I didn't say anything out loud. I just had to make sure about it."

"I know. Please don't tell anyone!" Don looked up at him.

"That's a promise." Silver held up his hand like scout's honor.

Don's tears started to dry. "Thanks." He knew that the Justice Force leader could be trusted, unlike Mikey, who had given the secret away that he was going to be a father at all.

Everyone soon departed, and they all said how happy they were for Donny. But now, Mikey was in for punishment.

"Eep!" He gulped, and he ran away, with Leo and Raph chasing after him.

Don and Splinter stayed behind. Splinter would come up with his own punishment later for his youngest son.

And as much as Don wanted to join in the chase, he wasn't going to chance something like him falling over by accident. He would 'bang' his baby bro later too.


	19. Chapter 19

After the clobbering from Leo and Raph, Mikey was pretty bruised up, but he didn't dare approach Don. Not after he had nearly humiliated him tonight.

Mike found his presents for Don and took them to his room. He would still give Don the gifts though. He would gift-wrap them for him.

He wrapped them up, and putting them back in the bag, he snuck to Don's room in the middle of the night while he was asleep. Mikey opened the door just a tad and set the bags down. Then he went back to his room. He hoped Don would like them.

Everyone had gone to bed soon after Mikey's clobbering. It had been a long night, but mostly fun. Until Mikey had nearly ruined it.

Mikey did some thinking before drifting off to sleep. No more mentioning of the babies in front of guests. He would have to remember that. Then he went to sleep.

Don awoke the next morning to a bunch of kicking and moving about by the twins in his stomach. It was kind of a joyous feeling. He had the feeling that they were just hungry. He himself felt a growl coming from his stomach, so he figured they were just hungry. At least the kicking was how it was now. In a few months time, it would be crying he was waking up to.

He could smell some food cooking in the kitchen. "Oh well, time to get up I guess." Don said.

But as Don was nearing his door, he noticed some bags by the door. Mikey must have put them there. Just trying to appease him before he got his chance at revenge for the humiliation last night. But they were Christmas presents.

Don picked the bags up, and groaned when he came back up. Some pain had gone through his back. The weight of the twins was starting to get to his back. But he got them to the bed. He turned on his light.

He opened the one on the right first. It was the teddy bear for a boy. "Cute." Don said. Then he moved on to the girl gift. It was a doll. By looking at it, Don figured Mikey thought he was having a girl. It was possible. But then, there was a note in that bag too.

Don pulled out the paper and unfolded it:

_To my dearest brother Donny,_

_I got you some Christmas presents for your babies. The teddy bear is for a boy, and the doll for a girl. You can exchange them later if you want to. I know you are building the beds for them, so you could add them to each of them when they are done._

_Merry Christmas Don._

_I love you,_

_Mikey_

_P.S. And sorry about last night. I wasn't going to mention you were pregnant or about Devina doing what she did. I remembered._

Reading the note made Don's eyes water. He smiled. So Mikey had remembered.

Don left the gifts on the bed for now and dried his tears. He was just so happy Mikey had said he was sorry, how he did it, and along with the gifts. Plus the love you part was heartwarming.

He now went down to the kitchen for some breakfast. The kicking had started up again. "Ok guys, I'm going to get something to eat. You can stop kicking me." Don said. Great. Now he was talking to them.

"Who were just talking to?" Leo asked as Don stepped into the kitchen.

"The twins Leo. They're just kicking me kind of hard right now because they want some food." Don said. He gave his rounded belly a rub.

"Did you find my gifts?" Mikey asked from behind him.

Don turned around. He smiled. "Yes, I did Mikey. Thank you so much. It was so sweet of you to write that note. It made me cry."

"Mikey!" Raph growled.

"No Raph! I was crying because I was so happy!" Don said to Raph.

"Oh." What was Raph supposed to say to that?

Don came over and hugged Mikey. His emotional mother side was taking over.

Mike was a bit in shock at first, but did return the hug. "Your welcome Donny. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Mikey! And here's your present." Don said.

"Huh?" Mike said in surprise. He didn't know Don had gotten him something too.

They let go of each other, Don walked a little behind Mike, then doing what Raph usually did, he whacked Mikey upside the head.

"OW!" Mike cried out.

"Don't let it happen again Mikey!" Don gave a serious voice, but in a somewhat playful tone.

Splinter, Leo and Raph couldn't help but laugh at that. They guessed that was Don's revenge.

Then they all sat down to breakfast. Mike sat down last. He was limping from his clobber from last night, and his whole body was sore. He had woken up barely able to move, but he had managed.

After breakfast, it was training time. Don watched, but was not allowed to participate. Splinter stood at his side. "It will be over before you know it, my son." The rat said.

Don looked at him. "It still feels like a long way off Master Splinter."

"It does now, I know. But what seems to be the blink of an eye, the twins will be in your arms."

"And in Devina's." Don realized. "I don't want her to take them from me."

"I know you don't. We'll work something out with her Donatello. But she did say it would only be temporary when she did."

Don really didn't want to think about it, but holding the twins was. Practice continued. It was difficult without the turtle bros' 4th companion, but it had to be this way for now. Just 5 more months.


	20. Chapter 20

The following week marked 20 weeks along. Don was happy about this week. He had made it to the halfway marker in his pregnancy. Only at least 17 more weeks. He was sure he would go into labor way before the 40th week. At least 3 weeks before then. He hoped it was no more than before then.

Don had another sonogram to see how the twins were doing inside of him. They were still getting bigger. They were seen moving their legs and sucking on thumbs. Cute.

They were about 10 inches long now! And even though Don could easily feel both of them moving inside him, at least they both still had room in there to move around. They seemed to be the most active at night. Or whenever he tried to sleep.

"Can you try to see the sexes, Leatherhead?" Don asked.

"I'm afraid not Donatello. With baby lizards and turtles, it is hard to tell, and even as big as these two are, I'm just afraid we will have to wait. Let them be a surprise." The croc said.

"Raph and Mikey just want to know what they are so badly." Don said.

"And did you want to find out?"

"I kind of do, but if I don't have a choice in the matter of having to wait. I can do that." He was a little disappointed.

"The twins are a surprise well worth waiting for, my friend." LH said.

Don smiled. He was right. He was proud of his babies. He knew he hadn't been at first, but to have come so far, survived a Bishop incident, and all the morning sickness, he was proud of himself. And even everyone's reactions, especially Casey's. Casey had almost clobbered him just before he had found out. To find out what they were was a surprise well worth waiting for.

The little heartbeats had sounded like little whooshing sounds.

When Leatherhead left, after hearing the little heartbeats again, and seeing how big they were, it reminded him that he still needed to think up some names for the twins too. He hoped that could be mostly his decision.

Though Devina was the mother, Don was the one who was officially pregnant with her babies, and he was the one who would have a stronger bond since he was carrying them. His family even felt bonded to them, though they hadn't even felt them kick yet. They were a little hesitant to ask. They felt that Don would be protective of his stomach.

Don did some more reading. He should talk to the babies, and let his family do so as well. He should encourage some rubbing from his family too. He felt a little nervous about that, but he would think about it. And certainly, the babies could hear from inside him. Especially his own voice and heartbeat.

He should be eating foods high in vitamin B. And April had brought him down a jar of prenatal vitamins that he took every morning.

He had felt some tightening in his lower stomach in the past two weeks. He had read that some ligaments were just stretching out to accommodate the twins. It should subside by next week. Don just needed to relax and rest with his feet up.

When Don tried to sleep now, lying on his stomach was out of the question. He was uncomfortable on his back. He had begun to lay on his sides. Left side most preferable.

Donny was making it his duty to find out as much as he could about pregnancy and what could happen. So far, most of everything he was experiencing and had had, were most in common with human pregnancy.

He had two new sonograms up on his wall, one of each baby. One looked like a turtle, and one looked like a lizard, but with a shell on its back. He thought to himself if the kids would ask him later in life if they really were related, as they would look so different. About the only thing in common would be their shells and perhaps, green skin. Both Don and Devina had green skin. His was olive green. Devina's kind of favored more like Leo's color. It would be hard to tell. He would just have to wait.

A room had been set aside for the twins to sleep in. Now that the cradles were complete, Don had his bros move the cradles into the room. He set Mikey's toys in each one that he had given him for Christmas. "But please guys, no more supplies or toys until it gets closer for me to have them." Don told his family.

"Okay." They all said.

When Don happened to be in his lab one day, and all the others watching a movie and relaxing, April mentioned quietly that they should throw a baby shower for Don. "That'd be great April."

"Yeah, but not for another couple of months, okay? I just wanted to run it by you to make sure it was okay." She said.

"Of course it is okay, April." Splinter said.

"But can't we go ahead and get things ready?" Mikey whined.

"Maybe if it's something that will take awhile to make, but otherwise you should wait awhile. He's not that close yet." April said.

"And Don warned not to get anything else until the birth got closer." Raph added.

"How about we plan for it to happen in March?" April asked. "He'll be closer and he'll probably be seeking a good time by that time when he's going to be down here in the lair almost all the time."

"What time in March?" Leo asked.

"Late March." The woman said.

"Okay, late March it is then." Leo said.

"But guys, getting items is one thing, but don't get food until the birthday approaches. Just diapers, toys, blankets, clothes for winter, monitors, those kinds of things." April said. "You could even make some of them if you want to. Just to give some ideas. A baby name book would also be essential. He does still need to find names, doesn't he?"

"Yes. But maybe the names he picks won't agree with Devina either. Though I don't want to think of them as a couple, maybe they should talk of that together?" Leo stated.

"I'd much rather go by the names Donny picks than Devina's." Raph said.

"That should be up to them Raphael." Splinter said. "They are the parents."

"Maybe we could help to offer names though." Mikey said.

They all looked at him. Mike felt out of place, but April spoke up. "Mikey, that's a great idea! I get the baby book, and we will wait until baby shower day to reveal our choices. Each of us can borrow it for 3 days for names, so each of us has a turn to choose."

And so, before the baby shower in 3 months, everyone wanted to at least try to come up with names for the twins, since Don didn't seem to want to think about it. He was still trying to get the security systems up and running again.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been several weeks since Raven had left Anolis to look for Donatello. She had some associates with her if she needed them. One was a professional surgeon. She was going to find this turtle and eliminate his baby! And maybe him if she had to, but the baby was the main priority to get rid of.

While she was gone, her daughter was left in charge. So young yes, but in charge. No one on the streets was ordered around, just in the palace. Iglow, Raven's daughter, was about 5 years old and knew what she could have. There were babysitters though. Too bad her dad couldn't take care of her while her mother was gone.

Raven, in her spaceship, now had Earth in her sights. Her computers were able to identify the planets that she came to. "It won't be long now, Devina. Soon, it will be all over for you!" Raven sneered. She was referring to just getting rid of her baby.

Don was wanting to get as many projects done as possible while he was still lighter in his pregnancy. He knew he wouldn't be doing much in the later months. But now, there was one dilemma: he couldn't get under the truck anymore because of his belly. It was in the way. Now it had to be Raph who got under there.

Don's brothers were going to be required to help him out more and more. Like Raph was mostly in charge of helping him when it came to the mechanical stuff, when it wasn't April helping him. But if Raph could make repairs on his own shell cycle, he could help Donny.

He did simple exercises, went for walks with Leo still, and still went on patrols, but now, the turtles were all more than careful and watchful when they went out. Especially after what had happened with Bishop.

Don's stomach had gotten bigger than a few weeks ago. It was bigger just a bit more than when Bishop had caught him. And Don knew it was only going to get bigger. He was only halfway done with the pregnancy. But as he looked at pictures in some books and on the internet, his belly was bigger than a mother that only had one baby inside her. His was double sized, as he had twins. And the twin mothers he saw looked doubly big too.

Raven shielded her ship as she came down from space. She knew she had to hide her ship from locals to not scare them. She was smarter than that. But now that she had landed, Raven got off her ship, and made herself invisible so she would find out how to blend in with the crowd.

She saw humans and made herself look like them. Since there were so many of them. Raven didn't fake being helpless. If humans would try to attack her, she would get them back and they would be left wondering who and what she was. No woman could be THAT strong!

But the only reasons she would be attacked if she asked the gangs around the city. She would ask if anyone knew about a turtle called Donatello, most would say no, but a gang of guys then referred her to the Purple Dragons.

"Don't mess with me, boys. I am a very dangerous woman." Raven said in a evil voice.

If they would refuse, she gave them the beating of their lives. They said to find some gang members with a certain purple dragon symbol on the skin or shirt. They drew it up for her.

"Good boys." She said, now she was on her way to meet with the Purple Dragons.

Some hours later, Raven was meeting up with the leader of the Purple Dragons. Hun. The dragon who brought her in and showed her to him, was all beaten up by Raven, to prove her point she wasn't to be messed with.

"Who's this?" Hun asked.

"I am Raven." The woman said. Raven had disguised herself as an ordinary woman, her hair blonde and her black eyes. "I am looking for the turtle known as Donatello."

Hun knew who she was talking about. The freaks he hated so much, who had killed his late Master. His daughter, who he despised also, was now ruling and commanding in his stead. "What do you want with him?"

"Let's just say he's carrying something that my enemy wants and needs, and I must take that away from her." Raven said. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Those turtles run all over this city!" Hun said. "I have been trying to get rid of them for years!"

"Turtles? I thought there was just Donatello."

"There are 4 of these freaks!"

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Most of the time, I don't care! But perhaps, I can point you to someone who does know more about them." Hun said.

He pointed out Karai to her. Karai knew their names more than he did, as she had once been friends with them.

"Thank you, Mister Hun. I will get rid of them." She said as she left.

Hun smiled at the woman as she left. Perhaps she could be useful. But his comrades said not to do anything to her, as she was the strongest woman and could even be more than capable of taking him out too. Hun saw all his beaten comrades.

But Hun did have it in his head that she would be a powerful ally against the turtles.

The PD's took Raven to the Foot headquarters. She quickly made it clear she must see their leader.

Karai was in the middle of doing something in her office when a call came through. She picked up. "Yes, what is it?"

"Mistress, there is a woman here who is interested in the turtles. She wants to see you. She insists, as she has me- by the throat!" The man on the line says.

Karai could hear his voice sounded like he was being strangled. But with the interest in the turtles part, she said, "Send her in." Though she was busy, she would see what this woman had to say.

"Mistress Karai will see you now." The man said.

"Thank you." Raven said and set him down. "Remember, I am no ordinary woman." Then she went in through the main doors.

Karai was waiting for her. "Sit down Miss. And may I ask your name?"

"My name is Raven. I have come a long way to find a male turtle known as Donatello."

"Why would you want him?" Karai asked.

"Because I am going to lose my leadership if he doesn't lose something that he has that my enemy needs to defeat me! I must have him!" Raven burst.

Karai realized this woman was a lot like her. "Okay. But what is it that you have to offer me in return to capture him for you?"

"You can have his brothers! Any of them! Just get me this male!" Raven said impatiently. "But I am new in town, and I don't know how to find him. And further more, I need to know what he looks like. Hun pointed me here because you know which turtles are who. I need to know which one I need to get."

"Hun did huh?"

"He said you used to be friends with them."

"Yes, I was, until they destroyed my master and father." Karai said.

"I know how that can be. I have a young daughter who lost her father too. I am single now, and I had to leave sitters in charge of her while I was gone, but I'm not going home until this task is done." Raven said. "Do you have any pictures of what they look like?"

"Yes. This I can help you with." Karai said and ordered some of her men to find some pictures of the turtles.

A camera video shot was brought out soon after. "Donatello is the one that wears the purple mask. Leonardo wears the blue. Raphael wears red, and Michelangelo wears the orange one." Karai said.

Now Raven knew what this male looked like. She was intrigued. These boys looked similar to her own lizard kind, but all green with shells. "What is his position among his brothers?"

"Position?"

"What he does among them." Raven said.

"Donatello is the smart one of them. He works with technology." Karai said.

"Then perhaps, there is something about him worth saving, but there is still the task to do." Raven said. "So, will you help me get him?"

"Oh, I can for the price I can get Leonardo." Karai said.

"Only one other thing Karai. I don't want Donatello harmed! In any way, shape, or form! He is my ultimate prize to deal with!"

"Oh, I can make sure my warriors won't harm him. But the turtles won't go down easily. They are ninjas, much like myself."

"I will be helping your warriors. To make sure it is done right." Raven said. "I want Donatello the way I said, I don't care about his brothers! You can have them!"

"And are you capable of fighting?"

"Oh yes. I had one of your men by the throat when he called you to let me in to see you." Raven replied.

"Before we go out looking for the turtles, I would like to see how capable you are of fighting. I could test you against my toughest warriors and see if you can take them out." Karai said.

"Very well. But I want to go looking as soon as possible!"

Raven was led to a dojo. There, the Foot Elite appeared. This girl looked like she could be taken down. Boy, were they wrong. Way wrong.

In a short span of time, Raven had all four of the Foot Elite on the ground. Karai was impressed. Such a strong woman. Impressive fighting skills. She would want to have her join the Foot!

So, then it was settled. The Foot would begin the search for the turtles tonight! The message was driven home the first time that Donatello was not to be harmed! But to just capture and restrain him. Raven would lead the attack when they were found, but for now, everyone was just going to be the eyes on the city for them.


	22. Chapter 22

The Foot were now searching the whole city for the turtles and the order would be given to attack in full numbers when they found them, but the main order was not to harm the purple masked one, just capture and restrain him.

Raven waited days for news that they had been spotted and during that time, Karai had given her a place to stay. She trained with the ninjas every day, keeping her human form intact. She knew not to review her true form just yet. Raven defeated all of Karai's ninjas in training. One powerful woman.

Now Karai wanted to test her on her own skills against her.

Karai was very fast and agile. But Raven had strength on her side. She could toss her away without even trying too hard. Karai was more than impressed. She was more than an ally.

Raven liked this place. Full of violence and all, but she was only here temporarily.

But then, the call finally came in. "The turtles have been spotted down near the park, Mistress."

Karai turned to Raven. "The turtles have been spotted in the park, Raven."

"Is he with them?" She asked.

"Is Donatello with them?" Karai asked.

"Yes, he is."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get him! Raven will be joining you and leading the attack!" Karai ordered.

Raven followed the Foot in her new uniform. All the Foot was after the turtles now.

But the main plan was to get Don's bros out of the fight first. Then get the pregnant one.

The turtles were on some rooftops near the park, close to their new home. The Foot had said they were near the park, but not in it.

Leo sensed something was up with the Foot. A lot of them had been seen running around the city. Why were this busy? After watching some head by just now, he and his bros got on with their training session. Don was only watching, but he was there.

Two more weeks had passed. He was now 22 weeks along. He decided that he was no longer going to wear his belt after this week, but just for this last week, as it was beginning to be an annoyance to keep on wearing it looser all the time and soon it wouldn't fit at all.

The Foot snuck up good and slow. They all had talking devices in their ears to hear the orders. The ninjas were back up, but Raven was going to take the turtles herself. The ninjas were going to stay out of sight until the other 3 of Don's brothers was out of action. Then Donatello was hers!

The boys were just training when suddenly, a small number of Foot soldiers jumped onto the roof they were on in front of them. It surprised all of them.

Now all the turtles withdrew their weapons, even Don. This was bad for him. "Stay behind us Don." Leo said.

"What do these bozos want?" Raph said.

"We'll find out." Mikey said.

Don got behind his brothers to hide his belly from them. This was not good for him. If more showed up, he would be in more than enough trouble, as he did get kicked in the stomach at times by them. And if Karai showed up, she, just like her father, was more than capable of taking him down. And Don didn't want to kicked in the stomach again. He held his Bo at the ready.

But the ninjas didn't attack them. They just stood ready, waiting for their move to fight or run. The numbers would be invincible to stop tonight.

The turtles were shocked when the humans didn't attack, but then Leo figured they were just waiting for orders.

Then, one figure jumped in from behind. Raven was in this uniform. "Greetings, Turtles." She said.

"Karai?" Leo said.

"No. I am charge tonight, and Karai is not here. I am the leader that shall remain nameless to you, but as to why I am here, I am here for the one of you known as Donatello." Raven said.

Don tensed up and his eyes widened. From behind his bros, he held his stomach. There was no way he or his brothers would allow this b**** to take him.

Raven smiled underneath her mask. His scared reaction. She knew it! He was the one! Devina's mate!

"You aren't going to hurt our brother!" Raph snapped at her.

"Who said anything about hurting him? I just want him!" She said.

The boys were a little surprised at that remark, but all Foot was the same. They always wanted to do them harm in some way.

"You still aren't getting him!" Leo said, katana ready.

"But I must have him Blue. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. What's it going to be?" Raven said.

"I vote the hard way!" And Raph charged at her, sais ready to slash and hit her.

Raven dodged his blows and she did pick him up real quick and smashed his shell against the roof. His sais dropped from his hands. The wind gone from him and he was knocked in the head too. Now he was unconscious.

"Raph!" Leo cried out and then it was his turn.

Raven loved a challenge. She was a violent woman, compared to Devina. She took out the weapon she was given, a sword, and clashed hers with Leo's. Karai had said he was the most battle skilled one of all. She would love to take him out. Plus he was also the one Karai wanted most.

While Don now stayed behind Mikey, he felt the babies kick his stomach. All the more reason to not let the Foot get him like Bishop had.

Raven easily got both katanas away from Leo. She had even wounded his right arm! A long gash on his upper arm. It was bleeding badly. Leo held it.

Then she came closer to him and kicked him in the stomach, making him go down. But he immediately tried to get up again, and that was when she hit him in the head too, and he was not out. She now looked up at the two remaining brothers.

"Donny, you have to get out of here!" Mikey said. "You run, I'll make sure I don't go down!" Then Mike tried to rescue his bros as he now charged at her at the ready.

Don knew Mike was right. He did care about his brothers, but he was in no condition to fight. He began to run. He used his Bo to jump across rooftops. He had to get to the sewer. He would get his bros back. He was their only hope.

"Don't let him escape! He is mine!" Raven shouted. She was still locked in combat with Mikey. He dodged her hits and even made a few, but he couldn't take her down, until she finally nailed him in the stomach too. "Go Donny!" He said before blackness claimed him.

Where Don was now, that was when another bunch of Foot ninjas popped out of hiding and began to surround him. They were a huge number too. He couldn't take so many. He was now 2 rooftops away from his brothers. He looked around himself. There was nowhere he could go.

But he would fight to his last breath if he had to. "You are coming with us, Turtle."

"I am not going anywhere with you!" Don snapped back. And with that, he attacked.

The ninjas just dodged his blows and were going to get his Bo out of his hands, but were not to do what Raven had done. He was to be left awake.

But then, one ninja spoke up. He had a gun in his hands. "Stop Turtle! Or your brothers will perish!"

Don stopped. Then his Bo was knocked out of his hands. Now he was alone and scared. He backed into the middle of the roof. What was he supposed to do?

"Get him!"

The pregnant turtle tried to defend himself with his hands and legs, but making sure to protect his stomach at the same time. But one ninja managed to hit him from behind on one of his shoulders, where there was a weak spot.

Don cried out in pain and he started to fall to the floor. But he was grabbed before he could hit the floor from behind. He was held on his feet, but his arms were pulled behind his back and tied tightly with rope. "Now set him down on his knees. The new boss wants him contained like that." One ninja said.

Don was lowered to his knees gently. They could all easily see why she hadn't wanted him on his stomach. The swelling showed easily.

Now Raven stepped through the group. Don was breathing hard, sitting on his knees with his hands behind his back.

"Good job everyone."

"What about the others?"

"Take Blue to Karai. The other two? I don't care! I have the one I want!" She laughed evilly.

Don now looked up at her, an angry snarl on his face. "No! Don't hurt my brothers!" He cried out.

"Now you are all mine Donatello." Raven said.

Don tried to get his hands loose from the ropes, but they were too tight.

"Get him on his feet! It is time for me to take him!"

"What are you going to do with him?" One asked.

"That is my business only! Now, give him to me!"

Don was pulled to his feet. Raven came over to claim him. She took a hold of his arms from behind and made him start moving, but in an instant, Don had an idea. He quickly took his right leg and kicked into her shin behind him.

She let of him in pain and he had a clumsy spell and he fell onto his right side. He wasn't going anywhere now. Though he tried to get up, but couldn't. His stomach held him down, as did the ropes.

When Raven came out of it, she came over to him with a growl on her face. "Why you little-! You're going to regret that!"

Don was now so scared that he tried to move away from her. But she kept coming at him. "Give me that!" Raven snarled as she took a bat-like weapon from one of the ninjas.

The ninjas knew that she had wanted him unharmed and now they were going to be witness to her doing it herself to him.

Seeing the weapon in her hands made Don all the more scared. Some ninjas came forward and grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. His breathing was fast.

"You didn't want him harmed."

"I know that. I ordered it so I could do it myself!" Raven snarled. She was holding up the bat, but then, she lowered it.

Don watched her. He had closed his eyes, but when the blow didn't come, he opened them again. But that was now when he felt the blow to the back of his head. Which made him black out immediately.

"Now what?"

"Just give him to me. You guys can go on and do whatever business now. I have my own plans to finish him off."

"But why is he so fat?"

"None of your concern. Go on. Get the one back to Karai." Raven ordered. She now picked the unconscious Don up off the ground. She had her prize now.

The ninjas left and took Leo with them. They would dispose of Raph and Mikey their own way.

Raven took Don back to her spaceship.


	23. Chapter 23

Mike and Raph woke up when they were being transported in the truck. They were still loose. "Hey, where's Don and Leo?" Raph asked.

"And where are we?" Mike asked.

Both of them knew they had to escape before they were taken to wherever it was they were being taken to.

With agreement, both of them kicked open the back doors and rolled out into the streets. The truck stopped.

Raph and Mike looked around real quick, but then ran for the alley to their right. There was a sewer line down there. They got underground again.

The ninjas tried to get them, but couldn't.

Leo woke up loose too, on the floor. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Where am I?"

"You are mine now Leonardo." Karai said.

'Great!' Leo thought. He had looked around. Where was Donny? Mike? Raph? Don he was most concerned about. His condition made him the most vulnerable of all of them.

Leo felt pain coming from his right arm. He noticed there were bandages on it, and some of the blood soaked through it.

Raph and Mike knew that Karai had wanted Leo. They headed straight for the Foot building. They were sure he was there. Donny had to be there too. They had to rescue both of them.

Donny woke up with a terrible headache. When he tried to rub his head, he found he couldn't move his hands again. But this time, they were tied out to his sides part way away from his sides, but held down by shackles. The same went for his legs when he tried to move them too.

The pregnant turtle found he was once again, tied down onto a surgical table on his back. But this time, he was in the hands of a much more dangerous enemy. One who had taken his brothers out of action all too easily.

Don took a glance down at his stomach too. It was still swollen.

"Finally awake I see." A female voice said.

'No!' Don said to himself. He looked to his left as a strange creature now stepped out of the shadows.

It was a lizard woman! But not Devina, one much worse than her!

Don tried to struggle, but couldn't.

"That won't do you any good, and even if you could get loose, you couldn't go anywhere anyway." Raven said.

Don stopped moving. "What do you want with me?" He had a feeling that this was someone familiar.

"Why, that little bundle of joy that you carry within you." Raven said in a _loving _manner.

He knew it! Another capture and exploitation of his babies! But then, he remembered Devina telling him about an enemy lizard woman who wanted him for that.

"You're Raven, aren't you?" Don asked in a scared tone.

"So, Devina had told you about me." Raven said.

"Yes, she did! Look, Raven, you don't have to do this!" Don pleaded.

"Oh, but I do actually. It's the only way to eliminate Devina from winning that election!"

"I don't care about this election! Don't do this!" Don said. "Why not just let me have the baby and raise it by myself? Devina doesn't need to know!"

"Sorry. No can do. And as I recall from my associate, she said that Devina had raped you to get you pregnant in the first place?" Raven inquired.

Don's eyes widened. Not that dreadful memory again.

"And I bet you didn't want the baby anyway? She forced it onto you without your consent. Why do you need this aggravation. I would be doing you a favor by removing the baby. It would no longer be a concern to you."

"I was that way at first, but now I really want the baby, Raven! Don't kill it!" Don cried out.

"I see your fatherly concern in it. Mine was that way too. But that baby of yours is the baby of my enemy. It has to go! I will retain leadership over my people and my planet!"

Don could tell that just like the Shredder, Raven was power hungry. Now Don knew what Devina meant entirely. Raven did need to go. No one like her should be running things. If he could get out of here, he would be just about more than willing to give Devina what she needed to win.

"Now, it's time to get down to business. I know you don't want to lose the baby Donatello, but, it has to go!" Raven sneered at him. "Sue! It is time!"

Don watched with fear in his eyes. Another lizard woman came out with materials in her hands. He began to struggle again. He recognized them as surgical sheets and tools.

Sue put the stuff down on nearby stand. She had dark blue skin, brown hair, and green eyes. Now she prepared a piece of machinery. "Now, let's see where's the best place to cut into?" She said as she moved it.

Sue positioned the machinery over Don's stomach. "Now to find out where the baby is before it's time to make the cut."

Don grunted and groaned as he tried so desperately to get free. He wasn't going to let this happen.

"If my brothers ever get a hold of you! You'll be dead!" Don screamed at Raven.

"But I'm afraid your brothers are already dead." Raven said to Don.

"No!"

"Afraid so Donatello." Raven said.

Now tears came to Don's eyes. If they were all dead, then he was the last of them! And all he had left was the twins! He had to keep them safe.

Sue was listening, but getting on with her work. She now got a nice, clear picture look from Don's insides, despite his struggling. It was well above him, so his belly wouldn't hit the scanner. But what Sue saw was, instead of one baby, there were two!

"Uh, my queen, you better see this." Sue said.

Now Don looked over at Sue. Raven came over and peeked into the telescope after Sue had moved aside. Don knew this was trouble. His breathing quickened. Big time fear was setting in. And he knew all this stress was not good for the twins.

"Ah! This is quite a surprise! It seems Devina did better than me!" Raven growled at Don when she was away from looking. "You have twins in that stomach of yours!"

"Yeah, so what?" Don snapped back. "They're mine!"

"Did you know you had twins?"

"Yeah, I knew."

"And you said 'baby' instead of 'babies.' Sue said.

"That's what I would prefer my enemies to think." Don said. "It's my body, and my choice! Now let me go!"

"No way! Sue, cut those twins out of him now!" Raven ordered. "Devina will be so disappointed and crushed to hear that her precious twins will not survive to the election!" She was now laughing as she walked away.

Sue walked over to prepare her tools. She was the surgeon.

Now Don was let down now that Raven, Devina's worst nightmare, had found him. He didn't want to lose his twins. Tears fell. He looked at his stomach. He could feel some moving around in there. They did tend to move when he didn't.

Don couldn't bear the thought of not feeling his twins move around inside him. Now that he had lost his brothers, they were all he had, if the Foot hadn't killed Splinter too. A scraping sound brought him out of his thinking. He saw Sue scraping two knives together.

Don gulped. "What's going to be done with the twins?" He asked.

"Killed and cremated." Sue answered him while still preparing.

His eyes widened. "And what of me?"

"You'll be taken back to Earth in bandages. And you can come to terms with everything. After that is not our concern."

"How can you work for her?" Don questioned. "She is evil, violent, and cruel!"

"All the males have said that. You're not the first one to say that to me." Sue said.

"Wait, did you say I'll be _taken _back to Earth?"

"Yes. You are up in Queen Raven's spaceship, just a little above your planet. That's what she meant when you wouldn't get very far, even if you managed to get loose from your bonds." Sue explained.

Don was intrigued with space, but he didn't want to be here like _this_.


	24. Chapter 24

Leo had now been rescued from Karai's clutches. Now to find Don. Leo's arm was hurt, but other than that, he was fine.

The trio looked all over the building, fighting Foot whenever they bumped into one, but they never found a sign of Don anywhere. "Where can he be?" Mike asked.

"I wish I knew Mikey." Leo said. "Right now, we need to head home and regroup. Maybe Don got away."

Raph, Leo, and Mike got out of the building and went home to regroup. They hoped Don was at home with Splinter.

Sue now approached Don with a huge mask in her hands. "This is going to knock you out, so you won't feel the surgery."

"I don't want the surgery!" Don yelled at her.

"Sorry Male. Orders from my queen."

Sue tried to get the mask over Don's nose and mouth, but he refused to let her get a hold of him. He moved his face away from her. He even bit her too!

For that, Sue grabbed him by the back of his mask and held his head still. She managed to get the mask over his face and he began to struggle. He breathed in some of the fumes just as something crashed into the spaceship.

The crash got Sue off guard and the mask came off Don. He wasn't expecting that. Then he saw a huge crack in the wall.

Then, something amazing happened. Devina appeared in the room! She fought off Sue, knocked her to the ground, unconscious.

Don looked up at her. "Devina! What are you-?" He was cut off.

"I sensed you were in trouble again! I came as quickly as I could."

Another voice interrupted her as she was setting him free of the shackles. "Devina! What are you doing here?"

"Saving my mate before you do him serious harm!"

"You are not going to win that election, Devina!" Raven yelled at her.

"Don, get to my ship! You'll be safer there!" Devina ordered Don as he saw her charge at Raven.

Don was still in shock that Devina had even found him.

"Donatello! Move!" She shouted at him while she was wrestling with Raven.

Now he snapped out of it. He was trying to make his way to the door when Raven managed to throw Devina into the wall and she charged at Don, screaming. "I will get you for this!"

Don screamed in fear. He grabbed one of Sue's surgical knives, and as Raven now landed on him, he didn't know what happened as he fell to the floor with Raven next to him.

Don had landed on his back. When he opened his eyes again, he was winded, but fine. He looked to his right, and there was Raven, beside him. He had passed out from the gas fumes.

"You alright Don?" Devina asked as she had come over to him.

"I think so." Don said. She offered him a hand up, as his stomach made it harder to get up so easily. "What about Raven?"

Devina got near her and turned her over. Raven was motionless. The knife Don had grabbed at the last minute was deep in her chest.

Don couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked down at his hands. Sure enough, there was some blood on one of them. But it wasn't his. It was Raven's.

"Donny!" Devina said in shock.

Don looked at her. He had killed Raven! "Devina, I didn't mean to! She attacked me!"

"It's okay Donny." Devina now smiled.

"But will your people come after me for killing her?" Don asked, scared for his life now.

"No. Most of them would say you did them a favor. But Raven still has a daughter to overthrow. But I won't do anything to hurt her. She's just a child. But, for a few more months, Iglow will rule our planet. Now our baby stands a chance at a future." Devina said. "But with me with our baby, I can easily overthrow her."

"But what will become of her? She's only a child. She lost both her parents." Don said, being sympathetic.

"She will be raised as an orphan in a detention hall when I win. I'm sorry, but I will not raise her as my own. She has inherited too much of her mother's bad blood. And she is not to be told what became of her mother's real death. I'll come up with something." Devina said.

"But if she gets older and finds out the truth, she will come after me!" Don said.

"She will be raised with good people and they will make sure she turns into a good person. They won't release her unless she does." Devina said. "We have great facilities."

Then Don burst into tears. "Donny, what's wrong?"

"She- also said- that my brothers- were dead!" He sobbed. He leaned against the wall.

"Oh Donny! I'm so sorry! What happened to them?"

"The Foot- killed them!" He had his blood free hand on his face now.

"What about Splinter?"

"He should still be alive."

"Come on. Let's get you home Donny."

Don followed her to her ship and they departed. Devina then blew up Raven's ship. Because of Raven's allies on there that had lived, but were knocked out, and Raven being dead now, she didn't want any of Raven's allies returning to Anolis to tell what had really happened.


	25. Chapter 25

Devina shielded her ship as they landed on Earth. She and Don walked off together. He was still more than upset about the news of his brothers. He still had Splinter though, but for how long?

Splinter was getting old now. He could help out with the twins for a few years, but then Don was on his own, but then, there was Devina. She was the mother after all.

If Don could learn to love her, and when Splinter died, he would just think about going to her planet. Because he had nowhere else to go.

But even with his bros gone, he would raise his twins the best he could. He would tell them stories of Leo, Raph, and Mike.

When the two of them walked into the lair together, Don called Splinter. "Master Splinter!"

The wise rat came out of his room. Don ran to him and into his arms. "Donatello? What is wrong?"

"The others! They're dead!" Don sobbed.

"No they're not, Donatello." Splinter said.

"What?" The pregnant turtle now looked up at him.

"They are just fine. They are in the kitchen, coming up with a strategy to try to save you. You better tell them you are okay."

Don wiped his eyes as he smiled and went to find them to make sure.

Then Splinter turned to Devina. "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed he was in trouble again. This time, it was Raven. She had him in her spaceship, ready to abort his baby. I saved him before it happened. And I brought him home." Devina smiled.

Splinter was more than happy to hear that she had saved him. It did mean that her loyalties were deep with him indeed. And Donatello had been untouched, which was more than he could say for Leonardo.

"Guys." Don said.

"Donny!" The trio said and ran to hug their brother.

"We were worried about ya!" Raph said.

"Me too! I'm glad to see you too!" Don said in a squished voice. "Please, let me go."

"Sorry." Leo said, and they all let go of him. They had made sure to not squeeze his stomach.

"Don, you got blood on your hand!" Mikey then pointed out.

"It's not mine Mikey." Don said.

"Who's is it?" Leo asked.

"Raven's." Devina said, now stepping into the kitchen. Splinter behind her.

"Devina!" Raph snapped.

"Donny killed Raven. She is no longer a threat to him. Or our baby." Devina said.

Now that was a shock. "But Don could never kill anyone!" Mike said in a scared voice.

"It's true Mikey. I did kill her. But she was coming at me, and was going to kill me if I didn't stop her. She was evil. Devina, now I know what you meant that she was evil and dangerous." Don said. "I stabbed her with a knife."

"You did good Don. You did what you had to do." Leo said. "Now let's get that blood off your hand."

"And I'll have a look at your arm." Don said.

Leo led Don to the bathroom to clean off his hand. Shortly after, they went to the lab so Leo could have his cut stitched up and re-bandaged by Don.

Don told Leo the whole story of what and who that woman really was after he was done. Then they told the family. They were also allowing Devina to stay for the time being after hearing she had saved his life.


	26. Chapter 26

Leatherhead arrived to check Donny over the next day to make sure he and the twins were safe. Devina was still afraid of the croc. She let him do his job without asking if she could be in the same room. She didn't want to be in the same room with him.

When Don and LH came out of the infirmary, the croc said, "There has been no damage to the baby whatsoever. They are just fine. Take care Donatello." The croc had been referring to Don and one of the twins when he had said they.

"Thanks Leatherhead." Don said as he left. Then he turned to Devina.

"Devina, I do want to thank you for saving me from Raven. But my feelings have not changed. We are still on the same agreement terms. There's really nothing more you can do here for right now."

"Yes. I understand." She said sadly. "Take care of yourself and the baby." After that, she left, but she left with a reward, another sonogram.

After all the craziness that had happened and Devina showing up again out of the blue, but Leo understood why. He had been told that if Don was in serious distress like with both Bishop and Raven's captures of him and threatened to remove the babies, Leo, as leader, decided it was time to get away from the city for awhile.

They hadn't been to Casey's grandma's farmhouse in a long time. It was time for Don to get away from all the excitement in the city for awhile. Some of his most important projects that could be carried by hand would be brought along for some satisfaction in that.

Don also wanted something he could hold. His instincts were getting stronger in just wanting to hold his unborn twins. Mikey went to the nursery and got the toys that he had bought for Don. They would have to do for now.

If there was any problems, they would come back for LH. April and Casey were called. They would be coming too. Don would need a female around. But it wasn't going to be Devina. And the turtles would also need them around if they needed supplies. With the way Don ate now, they would be running out of food real quick.

Don had the strongest cravings for ice cream. Leo, being his coach almost in everything, kept on encouraging him to eat more healthier foods. Sometimes he would whine, "Oh come on Leo! What's one bowl of ice cream? It won't harm the twins any."

"I just don't want you eating too many sweets. Too much is not good for them." Leo said.

Don never could win an argument against Leo. So he always had to do what overprotective Leo had to say about his diet.

He talked more with April about his weight. He didn't want Leo on his back constantly. She was more the math person other than LH. Don had gained a good amount. He had managed to pack on 15 now. But by the time it was time for the babies to be born, he would need to have doubled or tripled that weight.

Don hated the idea of being overweight, but it was no fault of his own. If he wanted healthy babies, he read he must gain the weight. But when they came, after he recovered from the ordeal of the birthing, he would start training and really exercising again.

Though Don wasn't quite that close to his due date yet, the thought of how he was going to give birth began to race through his mind on the drive up to the farmhouse. Leo didn't drive much, but he could. He drove because he wanted the ride to be smooth for Donny. He didn't need to be bounced about. Raph would have done exactly that. Hit every pothole along the way.

As Don sat in his seat, the seat belt that ran over his body, he looked down at his swelling belly. The question of how he was going to give birth was now hot on his mind. If Devina could get him pregnant so easily, could he have them the natural way? Or would it have to be a c-section? For now, he was voting on c-section.

But there were two ways for c-section for him. Cutting through his plastron, or his sides. His sides were a tender skinned place, but if he didn't want a plastron to take an eternity to heal, his sides would be the best option. If only he wasn't a turtle, getting the twins out from the front of his stomach would be a lot easier.

Don knew who he would have perform his surgery: his croc friend of course, but April would also be needed as well.

Leatherhead had also said that the twins were developing inside a special organ that normally wouldn't be there in his body. Evidently, probably before either embryo formed, a 'womb' had formed. Now Don did wonder if he was part female. What if he got pregnant again? He hoped not. At least not the same way again. And he was still all male in body for the time being. His mentality was more female at the moment.

Don didn't want Devina as his lover. He wanted a girl who would respect his wishes and treat him better than that. Of course, Devina had started out that way the night they met. He remembered the thought had ran through his mind about that just before it had turned ugly. If it hadn't been so close to dawn, and Devina had been willing to wait, it might have turned out different, but he still would have ended up pregnant anyway, as he hadn't known she was an alien lizard woman from space who couldn't get pregnant. But Devina had told him later about her dire situation on her planet. But now, that was over with.

Don still did feel kind of guilty for killing Raven though. She had a young child to care for back home, and he had never thought of himself as a murdering type. But he had entirely killed her in self defense. Then he remembered when he was back in that other terrible dimension too.

He _had _killed the Shredder. But that had been different. Shredder had been an enemy to him and his family for a long time. And in that place, 30 years! Raven, he had only known about for a few months and had never met her up until last night. And he had thought Devina was his worst nightmare. She was _nothing _compared to the monster Raven was! At least Devina had never wanted to kill him.

Sometimes, that terrible place still got lodged in his head, but he tried to forget about it. He had an exciting future to look forward to. But what if the twins were killed later in the future? Or Devina found out about the twin and took them both! His twins had never been mentioned in that future. If that was going to happen, maybe Devina had taken them.

Tears started to fall as he rubbed his stomach. Mike was back there with him. "What's wrong Donny?"

"I was just thinking about if Devina finds out about the twin, she might want to take them both away from me!" He sobbed.

"Donny, we'll make sure that doesn't happen." Mikey said.

He was still a ways off from giving birth, but after all the stuff from the Foot, Bishop, Raven, and even Devina, though Don had grown to love the babies, but with the twins, that had put such a high price on his head, and his stomach for that matter, he did also have a slight wish that he wasn't pregnant at all, but he had made this decision to keep them.

Also, if he had never gotten pregnant, Raph would never had been that cold to him for those 3 months. Now he had his support. Then there was Casey, Raph's best friend. He had nearly beaten him up just before he had to find out about the pregnancy.

Mikey had been in shock at first, but then had turned enthusiastic real quick. Leo had been calm and shocked, but supportive. Raph, April, and Leatherhead had all been objective of the news. Even Splinter, but he had become excited to know he was going to have his first grandchildren.

Soon, they arrived at the house. Don was more than happy to finally be out of the truck. He immediately ran into the house to calm his feelings down.

"What wrong with him?" Raph asked.

"He's still worried about Devina taking the twins." Mikey said.

"I think we should give Don some space guys. We also still need to unload the Battle Shell." Leo said.

"He might also be feeling guilty about killing Raven." Mike said.

"Don did what he had to do. She didn't leave him an option. Yeah, sad for her child, but better for their kind to be without her mother to teach her horrible things." Leo said. "With the kind of lives we lead, sometimes, killing in battle is unavoidable."

"Don's life is more important to us than that of someone we don't know, but know who is evil at the same time. And even if she had been human too." Raph added.

"But I was thinking that with Don being pregnant and all, and many of his thoughts and feelings have changed to being more female now, and him being the most gentle of us, I'd never picture him killing someone."

"We never did either Mikey. But it had to be done." Leo said.

Don was now upstairs in his bed there. He laid on his side crying. He just had to get the grief out. He hoped his sadness wouldn't stress the twins. He could hear his family downstairs bringing in the groceries and other accessories.

Mikey later brought up the toys he had gotten for Don. That did cheer Don up a little bit. But Don just couldn't get Raven out of his mind right now. The only thing that could would be his twins moving about inside him.

Devina had now arrived back home. She went to tell her Council about the circumstances that had now changed.

"Dear Council Members: I have to say that Raven departed several weeks ago, but now I know she will never return to claim the throne. I encountered her ship in space and saw her ship collide with an asteroid. It destroyed her whole ship. No one survived." Devina said, but she was lying too.

She wasn't going to have Don in trouble and she wasn't going to be in trouble either. Serious changes were needed for the sake of the planet.

"Well, this is most shocking news Devina. In the death of the opponent, and with Raven's heir being so young, I guess that makes you the new queen, but you are NOT officially the queen until the real election gets here in a few months, and you must have your child with you at the time."

"What will become of her daughter?" Devina asked.

"Iglow will be put with a new family. And perhaps, being raised by them will help her to become a good person." The lead one said.

"I thought so. So, is she to be removed from the palace right now, or later?"

"In the morning. We'll let her enjoy one more good night in her familiar home."

The next day, almost as mean as it was, Iglow was removed from the throne and the palace as Devina and her family took over.


	27. Chapter 27

Since it had been a long time since the turtle family and human friends had been away from the house for so long, it was in serious need of cleaning.

Don was now starting to head into a 'nesting' stage of mind. He, alongside mostly April, assigned and made everyone do chores around the house. To get it in the right shape.

Raph and Mikey were the real whiners when it came to cleaning house. Splinter helped out to enforce whatever needed done, it got done.

Don did the most easiest jobs, at least ones like sweeping. But he couldn't bend over to clean up the mess. Otherwise, he had to get down on his knees, and it wasn't so easy to get up again. He would sweep up, but April would pick it up. It all had to do with the weight of the twins in his stomach.

This cleaning stage mostly started around 29 weeks, and Don wasn't too far away from that, but he was just wanting to make sure the house was clean.

Two weeks later, at 24 weeks, Don was at the end of his 2nd trimester. The babies each weighed over a pound now. He had begun to feel some small feelings of tightening in his belly, and he read that they were only Braxton Hicks contractions. They were like practice contractions before the real ones got there.

Right now, Don could feel them, but they only felt like mild cramping. They weren't real bad now, but it was said that they could get worse as time went on, the closer he got to the birth.

Don liked feeling the twins move around inside him. It made him feel more happy and secure that they were alive and well after all the stress he had been caused in the city. But it was now also making it harder for him to sleep at night.

The family had been out at the farmhouse for the whole of 2 weeks now and the house couldn't have been more squeaky clean.

It was very cold outside right now. Mikey still often went exploring in the woods to avoid doing chores. Leo was still the more ever protective brother of Don. Raph wasn't far behind.

April and Casey made sure that there was plenty of food in the house. Both Mikey and Don ate like crazy, but at least Don had a reason to eat like this.

Don would eat about 6 small meals a day even now. And now that the twins were beginning to put a lot more weight on his internal organs, he had to eat smaller portions and drink a lot of water to make sure he didn't get constipated. And he could still sit down in a chair in the kitchen okay for now. He could still walk normal.

His hormones kept him warmer now, and when he wasn't working on something mechanical, Don liked to try to be outside as much as possible. Though he didn't go too far like Mikey did.

It was amazing Mikey was never caught. But there better not be another monster hunter showing up again. Don couldn't be involved with the fooling around this time. He hoped Mikey wouldn't let that happen again. He should know full well by now to stay away from the neighbors' house.

Mikey still loved being the family cook, when April wasn't doing it.

Leatherhead had a shell cell too for right now. He would call or Don would call him. LH would only call if he was concerned about Don's well being. For right now, Don had not had much heavy stress on his shoulders since they left the city behind. Leo had been right, he had needed this break.

**Sorry this is so short. A little lack of inspiration at the moment, but would love to see more reviews. -dondena**


	28. Chapter 28

Donatello was now at 25 weeks along. He was amazed he had come this far in his pregnancy. He still had at least an estimated 15 weeks left, but more likely, it was going to be more like about 12 or 13.

The twins were about 1 ½ pounds now. As Don was reading a pregnancy book, he also saw that the twins did have restful and wakeful periods right now. They should be able to open and close their eyes, blinking and such. He just hoped that the fluid wouldn't damage their eyes.

Don was beginning to have some breathless moments too. His lungs were expanding to make more room for him to breath, so his ribs had to spread a little more. Don knew this pregnancy was getting harder on his body. It probably wouldn't have been so hard if he only had one baby, but he had two and he accepted that.

His shoulders and back muscles were working more overtime now to help keep him upright. Massage would be a good way to help relieve stress in those areas.

He went to April to ask if she could help him with that.

"Sure Donny. I just don't want to get into any place that would make you uncomfortable." April said.

"I'll let you know April, but I know places on my body like my shoulders and my neck, my arms, and my legs will need it." Don said.

"I could help you with that, I'll look at some massage videos and get back to ya." The woman said.

"Thanks April. I just want some way to help relieve some of the stress that's now being placed on those areas, aside from my stomach."

April didn't know how well a back massage would work, but all the other areas that had only skin on them would be in need of massaging.

April got on the computer, checked out some massage videos on there on pregnant mothers and non pregnancy. Then she told Don that she could later do one that night before bedtime. Perhaps it would help put him to a more restful sleep.

"I would like that a lot April!" Don said happily.

Later that evening, when everyone had gone to bed, April was in Don's new room, he wanted some space now, massaging his arms, legs, neck, head, and shoulders.

Don moaned in pleasure. It was making him sleepy too. He already had his eyes closed.

She did also proceed to rubbing his shell too. Don did like shell rubs. But he was a bit more shy about wanting his stomach touched. April didn't touch his belly or sides right now.

Don was fast asleep when she was done with the massages. Then she went to her own room and went to bed.

Don woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. For one night anyway, he had a very good sleep thanks to April's massages last night.

The gang wondered why he looked so happy.

"What's up with you, Donny?" Raph asked.

"I just had a good sleep is all Raph. April did some massage on me last night to help me relax. I needed it. My body has so much stress on it anymore." Don said.

"Yeah, we can understand Don. The babies would be putting stress on you." Leo said.

"It's not only that Leo. The babies are stretching so many ligaments as well as the skin." April said, "though it doesn't hurt him in a big way. But with his body working overtime now to keep him standing when he's working and lying down, he needs some muscle relaxants too."

Everyone was glad Don was happy for once and not so moody. But now that it had been revealed, Don would come to expect some massage nearly every night before he would fall asleep. April would do it here at the house, but someone else would need to take over once they got back home again.

And though the massage would help him to relax to fall asleep, but in the middle of the night, or whenever Don was sleeping for awhile, that was when the twins would decide to start acting out.

Sooner or later, one or both babies would kick Don in the stomach real hard or the sides and that would end up waking him up. It often wasn't easy to get a full night's sleep with what felt like a watermelon that moved under your shell.

Don didn't like sleeping on his back all that well. Books said his sides were better, the left side being the best. It seemed to deliver more oxygen to the babies and not pinching anything off.

The family stayed up at the house for a month. They figured it was long enough to get away from the city. And Don was ready to go home again and work some more on the nursery at home.

Plus to mention the family hadn't told Don yet about the baby shower. They were planning to surprise him. Casey wanted to stay out of this matter. He figured it was a girl thing. But it wasn't like Don had many female friends in his life. His bros, Splinter, and April would be mostly doing it, and had yet to ask Leatherhead if he wanted to be involved in it.

Before they left, an exam on the house was done. Don wanted it to be squeaky clean in case they decided to come up here again within a short time.

The windows had been washed over a dozen times, the same with the floors having been swept and mopped if they were hardwood, carpets vacuumed, and everything put in a neat orderly fashion. The bedding materials washed and made.

Don was in his 26th week when they went home.

It was at night when they arrived home. So Leo decided everyone was to go to bed. Up until now, April had been Don's massage "therapist" at bedtime. And Don was worried about not being able to fall asleep.

"I can cover for April." Leo said. "She showed me some of the techniques she was using on you."

Don relaxed a little, but he wasn't sure if Leo would have the same gentle touches as April did.

April also had given Don some pointers to help himself sleep better. Putting pillows under his belly as he laid on his left side and in between his legs should help too.

So Don did take April's advice with the pillows and at the same time, he let Leo do the massages on his arms, legs, neck, head, and shoulders.

It seemed Leo did have a real gentle touch too. The massage helped Don to breath easier and relax to fall asleep.

Leo watched as he saw he was putting his pregnant brother to sleep. It made him smile. And Leo was also the next closest thing to like the father to the pregnant mother. But he would still only be Uncle Leo. And as he continued working down on Don's legs, he couldn't help but glance at the huge swelling resting on the pillow.

'What was it like really, to be pregnant?' Leo couldn't help but wonder, but he didn't really want to go through it. He was proud of Donny for the way he had been handling this whole pregnancy.

Don was the gentlest of the four of them, the most pacifist, the one that trained the least anyway because of his smart and techno mind. So he was sure Don loved his time off from having being forced to train. If it was him, he would miss his training.

And now that they were home again in New York, Leo was going to have Don stop even his small training exercises tomorrow. For the rest of his pregnancy, he could do whatever he wished, but not patrolling with them. He could still be allowed to work on projects, as long as he did take a lot of breaks in between for food and rest.

Leo finished his massage on Don's second leg and looked at the swelling again. Sometimes, even he had a curiosity to find out things. He looked up at Don, and he looked so peaceful. He looked to be asleep. He was breathing like he was.

With a curiosity to feel the twins move, he slowly reached over to rub on Don's stomach. He hadn't felt them move yet because Don hadn't let anyone but LH touch his stomach for exams.

Don's plastron felt a little different now under Leo's hand. It didn't feel as hard. Leo felt his own plastron with his other hand, comparing his and Don's. He pressed on it a little. Don's plastron felt softer now.

Don was now feeling some pressure on the right side of his stomach. He thought it might have been one of the babies, but they didn't press 'in' on his stomach. Don jerked his head up to his right and saw it was Leo.

"What are you doing?" Don asked.

Leo had been a little surprised. "I uh, was just wanting to feel the twins move." He replied. "I also felt that your plastron doesn't feel like it used to. It feels softer."

Don had a protective side over his stomach right now. Even to a degree from his family. After all the stress that had been caused to his stomach from the rape way back, and then nearly from Bishop and Raven's surgeon, he couldn't help it.

"I guess my hormones made my plastron soften to allow it to stretch." Don said. Now he rolled onto his back. "And if you want to feel, I guess I can learn to let go of my protective side for my brother. Just ask me first."

"Ok. So can I feel them?" Leo asked.

"Alright." Don said.

"Are they active right now?"

"Starting to get that way." Don said. "The one on the left is kind of active."

Don let Leo place a hand on the left side of his stomach. They both waited patiently.

The twin on the left had just been uncomfortable with its dad laying on his side. Now that it had more leg room, it kicked out.

Don had positioned Leo's hand on his upper stomach. Leo felt the kick! "Whoa!" Leo said. "That was a good hard kick!"

"I know." Don said. "And ow! That hurts!"

"You alright?"

"Yeah. The babies' movements are just beginning to cause me some discomfort when they move around inside me. Its like they have to choose to fight just when I'm ready to start resting." Don said.

Ok, but just make sure to let us know if anything changes or doesn't feel right." Leo said. "We'll have Leatherhead over in a jiff."

"I know Leo. I'm fine. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure. Night Bro."

"Night." Then Don rolled over again and went to sleep while Leo went to bed too.

He was happy that he had felt his niece or nephew move finally. He wasn't expecting it to feel like that. But he was glad he had.

The next day, after a month being away and not being examined, LH dropped in for an exam on Don's twins. It was time to have another look at them.

Don was glad Devina was not around this time. It was like that last few ultrasounds had to be done all because some stress had been involved and it had brought her around.

Don got to see that the twins were done with the basic development. The one on his right side looked like him, as a turtle, and the one on his left side looked like a lizard, like Devina, plus a shell formation too. The turtle DNA must have been a dominant trait.

The turtle baby was in the breech position right now, while the lizard baby was in the head first position. No wonder Leo had felt it so hard last night on his left side.

"They both seem to be healthy Donatello." Leatherhead said. "Now you want to hear the heartbeats?"

"Sure." Don said.

The croc turned on the sound and moved the probe over the exact spots on his belly to find the best spot to get a good hearing of the hearts of each one. They were about 142 beats.

Don was so happy that his twins were doing so well. He took the picture out to show the others.

They were all amazed at how big they were. Over two pounds in size now. And they would only just get bigger over the next couple months. And Leo saw from the left side that it was the lizard one he must have felt last night.


	29. Chapter 29

An hour after breakfast, it was now time for training. Splinter had waited a little bit for training to begin because he wanted to give his sons some time to recover from the long drive.

As the family headed to the dojo, Don was just wanting to watch and he was marching with them as best he could muster, but that was when Leo stopped him. "Don, I need to talk to you."

"What about Leo?" Don asked.

"Just about the training that you had been doing for the past several weeks. I know that you have been trying to stay in shape about it, but I am just saying this for your own safety, that you should stop doing katas altogether, until after your recovery from birth." Leo explained. "It's just the bigger you're getting, it will be a lot harder on you to move soon, and I'm just suggesting that you just walk for exercise now. No more sudden jumping around until after the twins are born."

"I understand Leo." Don said.

"And no more going on patrols with us."

"I still often have to go to the junkyard for parts Leo."

"Since we don't know what you want, sure, you can do that too, but all of us are going to be accompanying you when it comes to those times. Just for your own safety." Leo said.

Donatello knew Leo was just being concerned for his safety and the twins', but the restrictions were beginning to get annoying. And with the added weight of the twins in his stomach, Don couldn't move around as easily as he used to, both before his pregnancy, and in the earlier stages. Before now, he was very agile and athletic, but not now.

Don's walking was beginning to turn into a waddle. Not just because of the extra weight on his front side, but also because his back was hurting a lot now too. As much as Don wanted his kids, he never wanted to be pregnant again.

Now Don and Leo continued to the dojo. Of course, Donny would just watch. Raph and Mikey began to feel as if everything was out of place in the training because there was only 3 training instead of all 4 of them.

"Don can't even do the small katas he was doing before. He needs to do a lot more relaxing things now. He can still watch if he wishes to." Leo said.

As Don was sitting on a chair close by, he heard Leo's words. He would still attend the training, but he wouldn't take part in it. But what if he was ever attacked in the junkyard even with his brothers with him? He would still need to remember his lessons. A hit to the stomach of any kind wouldn't be good. He had already experienced one of those hits while being pregnant, and didn't want to experience it again.

So training was officially out the door now, as was going under anything. Like the Battle Shell for example. Raph would have to do that.

The Foot Clan had been patrolling the city for the turtles for over a month and had not seen them in that amount of time. Karai wondered if her friend Raven had gotten her prize. She had wanted her to join as a new ally, but Raven would never be coming back.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey went on patrol that night while Don stayed home and worked on some projects that he knew would never get done with once the twins were born. But also thinking about them made him wonder when he was ever going to get some bedding materials for the cradles he had made for them both. He already had toys for them, but not bedding yet.

Don wasn't all that crazy for going out on patrol anyway, unless he knew something to do with technology would be happening. So he was more than happy to be able to be here at home and be able to work hassle free for a few hours.

Splinter was still there of course. But he mainly stayed in his room and meditated. Didn't do much. He knew that his pregnant son wouldn't get into any trouble here at home. He would just work. He knew Donatello wasn't much of a trouble maker.

The wise rat still did worry about his son though. His son, as he thought of him, was too young for this to be happening to him so soon. But Don was more than mature for his young age. And he had begun to think as a parent should too, since he was going to be one and all.

So much would change in just a few short months. Splinter loved all his sons, and he would know how much Donatello had grown to love his own babies. But then, there was Devina, the real mother. Would she take both away from him for good? Or would she find it in her heart to share the twins with him? As far as he could see it, Donatello had done most of the work for her and he deserved to be with them most.

While the trio were out patrolling, aside from just looking for bad guys to bust up, they were really also beginning to discuss Don's baby shower. Sure, none of them had ever been to one, but April had and she had told them about a few baby showers she had been to.

It was only the beginning of February now. And the date for it was closing in. April said they would do it in late March over a month ago. But if there were some things that were going to be made especially, they needed to prepare for it now.

Leo had been the father figure mostly, Mikey, just an excited uncle to be, and Raph was just barely starting to come around. He still hung out with Casey alone quite a lot. Raph just felt like he wasn't entirely ready for the babies to come, and yet, the day was looming on the horizon. A few more months. The rest of this month, then March, April, and then May. May 14th was the estimated due date.

And then the question that finally happened, "What do you think it's like to be pregnant?" Mikey asked.

Leo and Raph snapped out of their thoughts immediately. "I felt one of the twins kick my hand the night we got back." Leo said. "It must be a great feeling."

"That feelin' ain't for me Leo." Raph said.

"Ah, come on Raph. Sooner or later, you'll have to come around to accepting the idea that you're going to be an uncle." Mikey said.

"That's just it Mikey. I'm not ready for this!" Raph snapped. "What if something goes wrong and something happens to Donny? We could lose him!"

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen Raph." Leo said.

"But Leo, none of us, not even Leatherhead, is as equipped as Don to be our family doctor! And Don can't operate on himself. And what do we know about helping give birth to babies? Me, nothin'!"

"Leatherhead and April will do all in their power to keep Don safe and ensure a safe delivery, however way it's going to be." Leo said. He knew Raph was just concerned. But he needed to stop thinking about the nasty things. He needed to learn to come to think of more exciting times.

"But again, what do you think it's like?" Mike broke in. He just wanted to get off the sad subject.

"We'll never get to know Mikey, I'm sure. Not even if we can find women for ourselves and we get them pregnant. We'll never know. But we'll really know what it's like to be a real expecting father." Leo said.

"From the way you're talkin' Leo, I'd think you were wishin' these babies were yours." Raph declared.

"Ok, so maybe there is a slight wish to want to be a new father. But I wouldn't want it to happen the way it did to Don." Leo said. "I'm sure I could make a great dad. When the time comes."

"I don't think I'm ready for fatherhood, but I am just excited to be an uncle to start out. It'll give me experience with kids before I know I'm ready." Mikey said happily. So maybe even Mike had a father urge too, but just not yet, but one day.

"Heh, Leo would probably raise his kids like the way Splinter did us. And Mikey, you'd be more like a best friend to your kids than a parent." Raph laughed. He knew how his bros were.

"And what kind of dad do you think Don will be?" Mike asked.

"I know Don will make a great father. He's gentle, caring, the pacifist of us all, and even though he is a science whiz, he'd drop anything for his babies." Leo said. "He's done great with everything so far. And just a few more weeks, and they will both be here."

"Again, I don't feel ready for this change Bros." Raph said.

"Well, you better start getting ready Raph. They'll be here before we know it!" Mike exclaimed. "I know I want a little nephew to play with!"

"We don't know what Donny is having Mikey. We just have to wait." Leo said.

"And this weekend, April asked the 3 of us over so we could start lining up baby names for the twins. To help Don out a bit." Mike said.

"Yeah, we got it Mikey." Raph said. He still wasn't ready to be thinking about baby things just yet.

Back home, the idea of how he was going to give birth was once again, hot on his mind. Natural or c-section. He couldn't get it out of his head. He had to see Leatherhead tomorrow about it.

His bros soon came home and they just went to bed. Don had heard them come in and made sure that they were all okay before heading to his room himself. He did need the rest after all.

Don had phoned LH last night before his bros came home from patrol. So the croc knew the turtle was coming.

"So what is it that brings you here this morning Donatello?" LH asked.

"Leatherhead, there's a question that keeps on looming in my mind. How am I going to be having these babies? I have to know!" Don said in a desperate tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have to know is it going to be c-section birth, or natural birth?"

"And what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to examine me to know for sure." Don said. "I'm a little unsure, but I HAVE to know!"

"Ok, ok, Donatello. Just calm down now. The stress is not good for the twins. I can do an exam if it will ease your mind."

"Thanks." Don said.

A little bit later, Don was now uncomfortable after his 'exam.' But the croc had now confirmed it.

"The results are my friend: Devina got you pregnant in a natural way somehow, but from what I felt, there is no way you can give birth naturally."

"So, a c-section then."

"Yes."

"Thanks LH. That's all I needed to know." Don said and left the croc's home. He had gone alone for this, since Don felt it was a private matter, but Leo had known he was going.

Don had been voting on c-section anyway.


	30. Chapter 30

On his walk home from Leatherhead's, Don couldn't get the idea of the c-section out of his mind. He was nervous about it. He didn't want his stomach cut, but if he was going to bring these twins into the world, it would have to be done.

He had also thought of the natural process too. If it had been possible, then he would also know what it would be like the way human women did it too. Since Leatherhead had done an exam on him like he had asked him to, he had found that there was nothing for the babies to exit from, unless he just wasn't able to find it. Maybe it was still possible. And then again, maybe LH just didn't know all there was to know. And if there was more to know, there was only one other person he could turn to.

Devina.

As much as Don was uncomfortable about this decision, Devina had to know more than she was letting on. He would have to talk to her alone when she came to visit in this trimester. He had to know if there was a possibility for him to have them naturally. Of course he knew it wouldn't be the most pleasant of experiences.

But it was just, what did Leatherhead know of a c-section? And even though he didn't really want Devina attending the birth, she had had all the answers back at the beginning before he had even known he was pregnant for one thing, and what if she was his only hope for a c-section? She would find out about the twin that she didn't even know about now! What would her reaction be then? Don dreaded the answer.

He knew Devina was wanting a baby from him, but aside from how Raven treated him, after finding out he was pregnant for sure, she had never been mean to him further on. Surely, she wouldn't be all that disappointed if she found out there was a second baby. She would have to be happy, but she would have to accept it.

Don didn't know what to do. To tell her or not to tell her. Or just let it be determined by fate and let it be a surprise to her. Sometimes twins were a surprise and the parents accepted them either way.

But Don was wanting information on whether he could or not, have the twins naturally. Devina had to have further information.

Don was now walking in the door to the lair when Mikey came running up to him. "What is it, Mikey?"

"Since Leo told us last night that you let him feel the twins move the other night, can I PLEEEEASE feel them?" Mikey whined up at him.

Don wasn't in the mood for this. He sighed in a bored way. "I suppose."

"Thanks big Bro!" Mikey cried happily.

"But not now Mikey! I have other things on my mind. And they aren't even active right now. I need to go to my lab right now. Please move." Don said.

"Okay, but is later tonight okay?" Mike asked.

"They are more active when I lay down, so yeah." Don knew Mikey wouldn't leave him alone until he felt the twins move, now that Leo had felt one of them.

Donny went to his lab to try to figure out what he was going to talk to Devina about when she came to visit. Hopefully she hadn't tried to visit when they were up at the farmhouse. And the shell cell she had would have been out of range if she tried to call them. But there hadn't been any sign that she had been there while they were gone.

Maybe he should go ahead and tell her about the twin, but he was so nervous when he was around her that instead, when she found out about it, it would be better it would be a surprise. He usually didn't want to be alone with her, but he had to know.

Later that evening, after all his meals for the day, some walking, and resting, and working in his lab, Don was in his bed, awaiting Leo for his bedtime massage. His back was hurting right now and he was laying on his left side to ease the pain. The twins were beginning their evening battle again too.

"Oh, please stop fighting." Don moaned. He felt the painful kicks against his stomach. Using his right hand, he rubbed his belly to try to sooth them down. Then he began to feel another pain.

It was a big cramp-like feeling. It began to tighten more and more.

Don tried to remain calm, but he had been under stress today, and now the twins had caused some more. Now a BH contraction had set in. "Ow! Ow! OW!" Don cried out.

Mike had been on his way to Don's room for the feeling of the twins that Don had promised him. Then he heard Don's scream. He quickened his walk into a run. "Donny! What's wrong?" He stood in the doorway now and had stopped. He saw his pregnant brother curled up in his bed, teeth bared in pain and eyes closed tightly. He came over.

"It hu-rts! OW!" Don cried out again.

"What do I do Don? I don't know what to do!" Mike started to panic.

"Get warm -water on a -towel!" Don shouted through his pain.

Mike ran off immediately to the bathroom. He ran by Leo on the way.

"What wrong Mikey?"

"Don's in pain!" Mike yelled as he ran by. "Out of the way!"

"What?" Leo shouted and ran to Don's room. There, he found Don in the same position Mike had.

"Donny, what's wrong?" Leo asked in a panicked voice.

"AHH! It hurts!" Don screamed in pain again.

Mike now ran back into the room with a steaming wet towel. The water in the shower warmed up quick. "Here Don. I got it!"

Don grabbed the towel and put it over his stomach. The pain seemed to melt into the warmth. But it was still there for a few more moments. After two minutes, it passed, and Don relaxed.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"A Braxton Hicks contractions Leo." Don said. "I had read that some could be painful or nothing more than mild cramps. I have been feeling them a few times a day, but they never hurt this bad up until now. I'll be fine."

"What about the twins?" Mike asked.

"They'll be fine too." Don said.

"Can I still feel them? You said I could tonight."

"I know I was in a foul mood when I said that Mikey. I'm sorry, but I had other things on my mind. But yeah, after what you did for me just now, you've earned it." Don said.

"Wahoo!" Mike cheered.

Then a baby kicked out, causing Don to wince. "But calm down!"

"Okay, I'm calm. I can't help but be excited Don. I just want to feel them."

A baby kicked out again at Mike's loud voice. Don winced again. Then it hit him. He looked at his stomach. "Mikey, say something loud again."

"Okay. I'm excited to be an uncle!"

Don flinched, but then he felt a kick from both twins! Now he had it. The twins could hear Mikey!

"Mikey, I think the twins can hear you!" Don said. "Every time you were talking, they were kicking me! They had to have heard you!"

"You mean they can hear from inside you?" Leo asked.

"Yes. They can." Don replied. "But this is the first time they have been reacting to someone else's voice. I have felt them reacting to sounds, but it's been mostly from small bangs in my lab from my work."

"Can I feel one now?" Mike asked.

"Alright Mikey." Don said.

Mike smiled and approached. "So which one is more active?"

Don looked down and waited. From Mike's voice again, the one on the right kicked. "I think it's this one." Don pointed.

Mike reached his hand out and Don took it, guiding his hand to the spot of the kicking. Since this was the one that was still more than likely breech, the kicking was coming from the lower side. "Now, hold your hand here." Don said. He let go of Mike.

Mike nodded and waited. Now he couldn't feel anything. Leo also stood by, watching.

"Feel anything?" Raph blurted out from behind out of the blue.

Don, Leo, and Mike jumped and saw the red masked one standing in the doorway. It was obvious he must have been attracted to the commotion.

Raph was leaning on the frame, arms crossed and his legs crossed calmly. He had a smile on too.

"Raph!" Mike snapped. Then he felt a kick under his hand. Don felt it too.

Mike gasped. "I felt it!"

"Yeah, me too." Don said. "And now that you and Leo have felt a baby kick, should I invite someone else?" He glanced at the door.

Raph saw that Don had a smug smile on his face. Now he flinched. "I don't know Don."

"Come on Raph. Don was letting me. And now that you're here." Mike was taunting him.

"Right now, the twins are reacting to Mikey's voice." Don said.

"Raph, it's something really exciting to feel." Leo urged.

Raph was still hesitant, but he looked into Don's eyes to make sure he was really inviting him. Raph had begun to protect his brother, and he did need something that would maybe start him on the road to wanting to accept the fact the twins were really coming soon.

"Alright. Move over, Mikey." Raph said. Don's eyes had been inviting to him.

Mike moved out of the way as Raph got to the bed. "Say something to them Raph. They might react to your voice too." Don said.

"Uh, how you squirts doin' in there?" Raph asked.

Don felt a kick on his left. "The one on my left reacted. Here." Don took his hand to his upper stomach this time. "Say something else."

"Okay. I'm your Uncle Raphael." Raph said. Then he felt a kick under his hand too. It made him kind of flinch away.

Don laughed. So did Mike and Leo. "Incredible, isn't it Raph?" Leo stated.

"Weird." But it was a good feeling for Raph. There was something about the kick that now clicked in him too. It was amazing that Don was _actually _carrying other living beings inside him.

To Don, maybe this would finally be the big breaking point in Raph's behavior. Maybe this had been needed after all. Now all his brothers had felt the twins kick, but they would never know the feeling of being kicked in the stomach from the inside. How Don wished that his bros could take some of the pain away from the kicks.

Don was just too happy now. He let all three feel the twins kick for awhile before Leo booted Raph and Mikey so he could get Don relaxed again so he could get some much needed sleep. Leo massaged Don's body, even on his stomach to feel them again while Don began to fall asleep.

And Leo's rubbing did seem to calm the babies down, Don felt before he drifted off. Maybe now, as reluctant as he had been about letting his bros feel his twins move, now he knew he needed his bros to rub on his stomach to help relieve some moving discomforts from time to time.

Leo went to his own room when he knew had helped his pregnant brother go to sleep. Don was deeply asleep when he left his room. In Leo's mind, things had been exciting and scary tonight. Perhaps now, things would get a whole lot more interesting.


	31. Chapter 31

**Here it is finally. Donny's Baby Shower!**

Starting the next day, Don had started to feel the BH contractions like he had last night, a few times a day. And over the next few days, Don felt that he didn't want to keep on wanting to be moved to the bathroom or asking his bros for help in that. So his solution was simple.

He called April up and asked her to go out and buy a couple of pools for both his bedroom and his lab.

"Why Don?" She asked.

"Because of my Braxton Hicks contractions April. I need warm water always ready to deal with them. I don't want to keep on asking my brothers for all that help. I still want to try to be able to take care of myself too. And also, can you get some water heaters, so the water will be able to stay warm?"

"Sure Don. I can do that."

"Thanks."

So she went out and bought and a couple of pools to be filled with water. They were small, but there was only room enough for Don to fit in them. Water was put into them. And then the water heaters were added to keep the water continually warm.

Don would use them only for his time of contractions. And if possible, real labor too if, he could find out if he could deliver naturally. Now he just needed to wait for Devina's return on that. He had the questions written down to remind himself by his computer so he wouldn't forget.

The next few weeks passed quickly. Don stayed at home while Leo, Raph, and Mikey did the patrols. He went to April's a lot to do 'girl' things. Like for just in case, Lamaze was practiced with her. April would be his main birthing coach.

But April had to ask him who should take her place if she couldn't do it.

"The one who's been the main supporter all during my pregnancy. Right now, who could I trust more than Leo." Don said.

And Don's bros did encourage Don to spend time with April while they were busy working on the surprise gifts for the baby shower next week. But also, it had really begun at 29 weeks, that Don had really started to now wanting the lair kept clean at all times. It never ended. The nesting instinct was fully setting in completely.

Don was going to be in his 32nd week for his baby shower.

Donny never did stray too far from his pools of water. He had the contractions 3 times a day. The warm water helped to sooth the pain most.

He had also let his family feel the babies moving whenever they got the chance, but they had to ask first. Now that the movements were beginning to get a lot more uncomfortable, his family's rubbing did help a lot more.

Don still ate the most healthiest of foods. He still felt cravings for ice cream. But it was rare for him to be able to get it. Leo still wouldn't budge on that. "Why couldn't Leo have been the chosen one?" Don often asked himself. Since Leo wanted him to eat all these foods that he normally wouldn't eat often. But quite a bit of his tastes had changed too.

Sleeping was always interrupted by baby battles in the middle of the night or in the mornings when he wanted to sleep in. Right now Don was encouraged to sleep as much as he wanted to. He needed his rest as he didn't get as much at one time like the others did.

And the closer Donny was getting to the birth, now the contractions were more and more painful.

One time, Raph was helping him in his lab to work on the Shell Cycle when one happened. "AHH!" Don cried out.

"Donny!"

"Get me- to the -pool!" Don whined.

Raph picked him up and helped him slowly to the pool in the corner. Once in the water, the pain melted into the water, but was still there. It lasted two minutes. While he was waiting for it to stop, Don had enough strength now to say to his brother, "Sometimes I think Raven is punishing me for killing her!"

"She's dead Donny. You did what you had to do. The b**** deserved it!" Raph said.

Don winced in the water. "But I can't help but wonder."

"Don't think about it Don. She was evil. Like I said, she deserved it. And now, Devina has no reason to be blaming her as a threat anymore." Raph tried to comfort Don as best he could. He rubbed Don's shell.

"I never want to think of myself as a killer!"

"You're not a killer Don! Always remember that! If you have to kill to protect yourself from bad guys, it doesn't leave you a choice."

Don just hoped he wasn't going to be forced to kill again.

Later that day, when it was just Raph and the other two together, Raph talked to them about what Don had said during his contraction earlier.

"It seems Don is still blaming himself for killing Raven." Raph said.

"How so?" Leo asked.

"He thinks she is punishing him for killing her."

"It's his body doing this, and his mind. Only if he's under stress they seem to happen more frequently." Leo said. "But Don is also not himself anymore. His hormones also make him think differently. More female now."

"Yeah, but try telling him that." Raph said.

"I think the baby shower should cheer him up." Mikey said.

"Not so loud Mikey." Leo said. "We don't want him to know until we're ready."

"Sorry." Mike lowered his voice.

The next week finally arrived. At 32 weeks now, Don only had a short time left. He was excited about the twins due date approaching. He was more than ready for the pregnancy to be over with. So far, these past 7 months had been the longest of his life.

The twins were supposed to be over 4 pounds now!

Don's walking was more like waddles now. He could hardly walk in a straight line anymore without being thrown off balance by one baby shifting their weight.

LH began to see him a little more frequently now too to make sure everything was alright. He saw him every two weeks, or if there was something to talk about, the croc would come to Don. He didn't want Don walking over to his home anymore, until after the birth. He had too much weight on him now to walk that far.

The turtles were still living under Central Park. If they were still living over at the old home, Don could have walked for the 3 minutes. But not now. They were much further away.

Then the big day arrived finally. All gifts were ready over at April's. Everyone had made sure that Don had never seen the gifts. Now, just to get Don over here for a day of fun and preparing for the twins.

Don had felt a little sick to his stomach that day, but was starting to get hungry now. He was just about to head to the kitchen from his lab for a small snack when Mikey came and nearly bumped into him. "Hey Don." He greeted in a cheerful tone.

"Hi Mikey."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Going for a snack. As I have to eat several small meals a day as you well know." Don tried to push past his baby bro.

"Wait Don. There is a special surprise for you over at April's." Mike said.

Now that stopped Don in his tracks. He turned. "What kind of surprise?"

"That's something you have to find out. Come with me."

Don wasn't up for big surprises these days, so he hoped it was a good one. And at least Mikey also knew not to pull pranks on him in this state either.

Mikey drove the truck to April's and parked in the back. All the others were inside waiting. They would take the main stairway.

Mike's job had been to bring Don to the party. He now had him there. They were now making their way upstairs. Mike made sure that Don wasn't going to trip over backwards or anything.

It was harder on Donny now to climb all these stairs. Both of them took their time. He got breathless easily. But once they made it, Mike knocked on the door.

Inside, everyone turned off the lights and hid.

"Okay Don. Close your eyes."

Since Don knew it was a surprise waiting in there, he did as he was told. "Okay, open the door."

Don turned the door knob and opened the door. Mike urged him forward.

Then the lights came on and everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

Don's eyes flew open and he stumbled back into Mikey. It had shocked him. He didn't think it was going to be something like this.

Leo, Raph, Splinter, April, and Leatherhead were all there.

Now Don walked in after getting off Mike. He eyed them suspiciously, but then looked over at her kitchen.

There was a banner that read "BABY SHOWER!" in big purple letters.

"A, a, a baby shower?" Don asked, sounding like he was about to cry.

"Yes. We thought you needed a day out of the lair, a day of fun, and you will need supplies for the twins." April said.

Don smiled, but he had tears in his eyes.

"You okay Donny?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just this is- it makes me happy that you did this all- for me." Don let the tears fall. A happy-sad mood had overtaken him. He couldn't help it.

April took him in her arms and led him to the couch. They waited for the tears to dry before they proceeded.

Snacks were first. Just healthy food mainly. Don assumed Leo had been in charge of that. But then, after that, was the real reward. Ice cream! Finally, Don could have some!

Vanilla ice cream with no high sugar content in it. He was allowed some chocolate syrup. It wouldn't harm the twins any to have some for one day. Don immediately dove into it.

Then, after the food, it was time to present the gifts that had been worked on or bought for several weeks in planning.

Mikey and April had made two blankets together. "I have scars to prove it." Mike said. He had more than poked his fingers countless times helping with the sewing. And a baby name book was given.

Leo gave some baby books with tapes and lullaby tapes and some baby bottles.

Raph gave baby monitors and more blankets he and Casey had bought.

Splinter gave some advice and along with Leatherhead, some clothing for when it would get cold out.

They wouldn't buy food until it got closer. Then that was another question. Would they need to be bottle fed too? But he wouldn't worry about it now.

Some baby animal games were guessed after that, then a video special, _Father of the Bride 2_.

Then it was time for the biggest gift of all, baby names time!

Leo liked Japanese names. LH tended to like African. Mike liked the Italian names. Splinter like both Italian and Japanese names best.

The group would split into two groups. Don could be his own. They were his babies, so he could have whatever, but Leo and the other two turtle bros were their group, and Splinter, April, and LH were the other.

Leo's group took the baby book, while April's group had her computer. Don had his own computer. Don had said it was okay to use the book for Leo's group. They all needed a source to choose from.

Mike had even suggested Mikey Jr. "I don't think so Mikey." Don said. "I want my kids to have their own names so they don't get mixed up with ours. And something else, please don't choose D names. I want their names separate from mine."

Don started out with girl names, as he was hoping for at least one girl. The family had a big lack of girls.

Before they had split up, everyone was told to pick two names for each sex, as Don was having twins after all. Boy names would be on the right on April's table, and girl names on the left. Don would pick them after. He would go through them later at home when they had been put into special baggies. Because after this was done, it would have been a long day, especially for the pregnant one.

Leo looked through Japanese names. Mikey looked at Italian names. Raph looked at Indian names.

April tried Spanish. Splinter also looked at Japanese. Leatherhead at African names.

It took a few good hours, but everyone did take turns with the book and computers, each finding four names each. Once all was done, each set was put into little baggies that Don could look at at home. It was getting late now, and Don did need to get home for some rest.

Don was in April's room. When Leo went in to get him, he found Don passed out. He did get tired all too easily now. He hated to wake him, but he had to if he was going to get him out to the truck. Unless LH carried him, Don was a little too heavy now to carry.

Leo went to the bed and nudged him awake. "Donny, time to get up. It's time to go home now."

Don moaned. "I'm too tired Leo."

"Come on Donny. Let's get up for just a few minutes. You can sleep in the Battle Shell while we load everything up."

Don reluctantly sat up and yawned. Leo helped him to his feet.

Everyone saw how tired Don was when he was helped outside the room. "Go ahead and get the supplies ready to go home." Leo said.

"Will do, Leo." April said.

While the others prepared all the gifts for travel, Leo helped Don down the stairs. It was slow going for Don because of his big belly. He was taken out the back and into the back of the truck. He sat down on the seat and was seat belted in. Don put his head against the seat and dozed off again. Leo smiled and went off to help load the gifts.

Once all the gifts were loaded, Splinter, his sons, and LH drove back to the lair. Leatherhead would walk home from the turtles' lair.

Don was put to bed right after getting home. The twins were active right now, but Don was too tired to notice. Raph helped him this time.

All the gifts were taken to Don's lab. He could go over the names tomorrow and make his choices. Right now, he didn't need distractions in his bedroom so he could get some sleep. Tomorrow he would make his name choices.


	32. Chapter 32

On Anolis, Devina had been busy getting used to her new lifestyle as the leader. If Raven had still had a mother around, she would have taken over when Raven had been killed, as Iglow, Raven's daughter, had been way too young yet to rule. And again, the leaders also had an age limit with the adults as rulers. Once they reached old age, they really weren't supposed to, and that was another reason for a younger heir.

Devina was wanting a new tradition. It was time for maybe males to help the females rule if they wanted to. Since she would be taking over in just a few months for real, that had been why she had said that a son would help her get a better vote too.

Females had just been the dominant sex here for far too long. They needed male help, not just for pregnancy. But also as the dominant sex, she would make sure that male treatment was fair, but at the same time, as she had learned on Earth, that males ruled there, but she wouldn't let the male attitude take over. She knew that males could also have more greedy ways than women. That had been Raven's ways, though she had been female. But even females needed help. And males were more than just the child bearers for the females that choose them here.

The males didn't need to stay at home and just look after babies and children. They could be out working too, as long as they wanted to. Raven's rule had reserved males as stay at home dads only. Only females got the real jobs. Well, Devina was going to change that. The only thing Raven had ever reserved for males free choice was coming to this planet with their lovers, but couldn't do anything else for jobs.

Devina wouldn't mind Don's help here, but, as she knew, she wouldn't force him. She knew he had a family that loved him too much to let him go permanently. And she also knew that he was nervous around her. But in a couple months, the baby had to come.

It had been awhile since she had been back to visit, and she still had the opportunity open before the birth happened. So she was ready to go back. It was time for an update on Don's and the baby's health. Until the rules changed under Devina's new rules after the election, Temmy would take over while she was gone.

Older mothers were the only ones next to a co-ruler if they had to leave, at least when their offspring were otherwise too young.

Don was now up for a new day. His family had told him at breakfast that his gifts were in the lab. And the baby names were ready for going over and by his computer.

"Thanks guys."

"Have fun yesterday?" Raph asked.

"It was great! Thanks!" Don thanked them all for a fun and spectacular day that had started off kind of off on the sick side. It would be nearly his most last fun day until the twins got here.

After eating, he went to the lab to begin his biggest project of all for the day: sorting out names for the twins. He was glad the others had helped him out with ideas. He had found his own names before he had passed out at April's, and it had just exhausted him, but now, his mind was fresh and alert to find the right names.

Don dumped the names out in two different piles on his table. He would go through them all and decide which he liked best. As he went through them, he saw the name picked, the language it was from, and its meaning. And he was going to have to pick two for each sex. The long task began.

As he was wanting a girl more, but not because of Devina, only because the family had no females, aside from April. And rarely, Angel. But yet, they weren't turtles or mutants. Don went through the girl names first. And as promised, no one had chosen D names.

After going through all the girls names first, he chose two that he liked best. The first one was a Japanese name. Akemi, which meant "beautiful beloved." The second name was Kamini. It was an Indian name meaning "beautiful woman."

Then it was time for the boys section. The first name that he choose was an African name. Elewa, meaning "intelligent." The second name was harder to choose. Don was having a harder time choosing between Vito, which was Italian, meaning "life," and Virgilio, meaning "flourishing." It was also Italian. Though if he choose the second choice, he would shorten it to Virgil.

Don liked his first names chosen best. If there was one of each, he liked Akemi and Elewa best. The African and Japanese names.

There had been many names to choose from in the book and on his computer. At least his family had helped to narrow down the search some. He would announce it later on tonight.

After dinner, Don called a family meeting. Casey and April were also down here too because they wanted to hear Don's choices as well.

"Everyone, I have gone over all the names, and have chosen two for each possible sex." Don began. "I choose Akemi and Kamini for the girl names."

Leo was pleased that he had chosen one of his names. The other name had been chosen by Raph. Mikey was disappointed.

"And then the boy names are Elewa as the first name chosen, but my second name is a bit of a challenge between Vito and Virgil."

Now Mikey was happy. Both the second and third had been his names. Leatherhead had chosen the first one.

"And they all had nice meanings. I choose them based on meanings and pronunciation. Easy to say." Don finished. "But I'll wait until the birth before I officially choose."

Everyone was satisfied for now. April had been a little sad that her names weren't picked, but Don had made his choices, for now.

**Readers - when you review, if you don't like the names I picked aka Don, you can also offer up name ideas too. Need names picked. These names may not be the final ones. I need some more help with them. So you are welcome to choose name ideas in your reviews. I read my reviews. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Note: This chapter and perhaps the next one too will contain topics that might seem uncomfortable to some readers. But Don needs to know some things before his babies are ready for the actual birth. He's hoping Devina, as a last resort, can help him get those answers. **

Devina was glad she was now back on Earth. She had missed her 'mate' and the pregnancy. Perhaps, back at the beginning, she could have been able to stick around for the whole thing. But not, she knew she couldn't stick around here much since she had a planet to run now that she had mostly won from Raven after she had died.

Her Counsel had bought the story she had told them on how Raven died. That was good.

As she was remembering the way to the lair, she dialed one of the numbers on the phone. She hoped Don would pick up, but she would have to be satisfied with who she got.

The other line picked up. "Hello?" A rusty voice picked up.

"Mikey?" Devina said. "I'm back again. Needing my 3rd trimester visit."

"Devina?" Mike said.

"Yes."

In the lair, the others heard Mike say her name and came off their activities. "What about Devina?" Raph asked.

"She's on the phone Raph." Mike said.

"Great. That's all Don needs, is more stress from her!" He growled.

"How's my Donny and the baby?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, they're fine."

"Well, I was just calling to let you know that I am on my way to the lair now. I'll see you in a bit. If you'll please tell him before I get there. I'll be there in a little bit." Devina said and hung up.

"She's going to be here very shortly, so we have to tell Don." Mike said after he got off his phone.

Leo knew Don didn't need any further stress on him, but he had a right to know that Devina was back for her 3rd visit. And it had been about that time soon enough for it. At least this time, she hadn't come back because Don was in trouble. That had been the case for her last two visits.

He went to Don's room, where he was asleep in bed. He hated to wake him, but he had too.

Leo put his hand on Don's right shoulder and shook him gently. "Don. Don. Wake up."

"Hmm? Leo?"

"We're going to have company shortly Donny. Mikey just got off the phone with Devina. She's here again." Leo explained.

"Devina." Don was awake at that. "I have been meaning to talk to her anyway. Just some things to go over with her."

"That's fine. But just make sure to let us know if you need us. If she ever tried anything on you again, you're in no condition to take her on."

"I think she said she wasn't going to pull any further tricks Leo." Don said.

"I can't help but still feel wary around her, mostly because you are."

"Yeah, but that's only because of what she did to me that I don't want to think about anymore. But the stuff I have to talk to her about is important. So I have been waiting for her. Just didn't know when she would show up."

"Well, she's here now, but not in the lair yet, so do you want to get up now, or should we have her wait?" Leo asked.

"You know Devina isn't going to want to wait when she gets here. She's going to want to see how big I've gotten."

"We'll be here if you need us. Just take it slow getting up."

"I will."

Don was still sleepy, but he had to be awake to meet the mother of his twins. He didn't want her to be in his room like last time. Leo was leaving, but he stopped to make sure Don could get off the bed okay first.

Don had now sat up. It was getting so much harder to move. He tried to push himself up, but ended up falling back on the bed.

Leo smiled and went over to help his heavily pregnant brother up. He had to use a lot of strength to get him into an upright position.

"Thanks Leo." Don said.

"Your welcome. Now just be careful." The leader said and left the room.

Don watched how Leo walked and how he wished he could do the same again. He held his back as he slowly made his way to the living room. The twins were putting a lot of stress on his back right now.

The others watched as he made his way to the lone chair. He needed the foot rest right now. He sat down and pulled the lever on the side once he was sitting. "Um, Mikey, can you hand me that blanket over there?" Don asked.

There was a blanket on the couch right now, but Don wasn't cold in the least. He was real warm. But he still just wanted to hide his belly from her, at least the moment she walked in.

It was just shortly after he got the blanket over himself that Devina came in.

"Hello everyone." She greeted.

They all looked at her and she noticed Don was sitting in the chair. He had a blanket over him. But she did notice the swelling real easily now. He had gotten to be much bigger than last time. But it was good. It meant her baby was nearly done growing inside him. Just a few more weeks.

She nervously made her way over to the turtles and rat. "So, how have things been going?"

"Just fine." Raph said.

Devina could see he still hated her. And as Don was still alive, Raph hadn't killed him. But things had to have changed just a little bit for him toward the baby at least.

Of course Raph had changed his perspective about the twins, just not their mother.

"Hi Devina." Don said.

"Hi Donny. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore. My back hurts."

"I would imagine. The baby will take a toll on the body in the last stages. I just know this from my people and my experience when my dad carried my sister a long time ago. But this is my first child, so don't assume I know everything."

"There is something that I need to talk to you about Devina." Don said.

That made her perk up. She would love to talk to him. "What about?"

"Uh," he looked at his family. "A private matter."

"Ah! Why can't we hear it?" Mikey complained.

"Because Mikey. It is something that is private and is only something for me and her to discuss." Don scolded him. "I need to go to my lab anyway."

Don didn't want to move, but he felt more comfortable going there to talk to her privately.

Leo and Raph helped Don to stand up again. Then he waddled to the lab, with Devina following him.

"I want to know what's it's about." Mike said again.

"Leave it alone Mikey. If Don says it's something private, then let it go. I'm sure he'll tell us after." Leo said.

Once in the lab, Devina sat down on a chair, and Don took another chair. She waited patiently. She now saw his huge belly. She was proud of him for taking the pregnancy so seriously. Devina was sure now that she had made the right choice for the father of her child.

Don had closed and locked the door. He didn't want his brothers following.

When Don got comfortable enough, he began. "Well, where do I begin?"

"Take your time. I like to hear you talk." She smiled at him.

Don didn't return it. Just like at the beginning. She had said she liked his voice. But he was pleased that she wasn't rushing him. "I do have a big question up front for you about the birth."

"Yes?" Devina hoped that she could answer his question.

"I know back when you first told me I was pregnant, that I had rudely asked how would I have the baby. And now that I am nearing the end of this pregnancy, I have to ask, could it be born naturally? Or does it have to be born by c-section?" Don asked.

"Well, I'm not all that familiar with what goes on internally Don. But I have learned from my own kind's exams, being the new substitute leader now, I had to learn about it, so if a question like this came up like now, I could try to help answer as best I could."

"And?" Don asked anxiously.

"The answer is it's possible Don. But again it couldn't be too." She said.

"I have asked Leatherhead to examine me, and he said there was no way I could deliver naturally like a female could." Don said.

"Well, he might be right. I have equipment that is high tech back at my ship that could determine that. Because I don't think you want to find out from me." She said.

"As uncomfortable as I am with the idea, I have to know Devina. Leatherhead had also recognized a new and special organ that the baby is developing in inside me."

"Yes. That would be the womb."

"But I'm a turtle. Males don't even have a uterus. Not even the girls. They just have ovaries. How could that have happened?" Don asked.

"As far as I know, from my space lizard women, we do have a special way of something of making a womb in the male, so he can carry. It's just something that is carried in our seed. The womb or outer shedding of the egg from me was shed, when it came in contact with your sperm, and it made a womb first, before the egg stayed inside and turned into a baby." Devina was trying to explain what she had learned.

Don had never heard of this happening in any other species on Earth. She was definitely from outer space. An alien space lizard that was different from any lizard on Earth.

"But if you want to know that bad, if the baby can be born naturally, my equipment can help to find out." Devina said.

"I have to know. And maybe I would like to see the technology on the ship again." Don said.

"I had a feeling you would." She smiled. "I know how you are with technology. Always wanting to see and learn more about it."

"And how to use it to defeat enemies." Don said.

"Yes. That too. I know you still think it, but after all, I did save you from Raven. That should have proven to you that I am not your enemy. I just needed a baby. Once this is over Donatello, you may never hear or see me again. As long as I have my child. I have to have it when I am elected."

"But I have grown attached to the baby Devina. I don't want that. I want to be able to see him or her grow up." Don quickly defended that he didn't want a permanent separation. "That's another thing we have to work out."

"Yes. It is. How is our child going to be raised?" She asked herself.

"Even my family has grown attached Devina. I know it best. Even Raph has changed his thoughts on it." Don said.

"While I'm here, we can talk these things over Donny. It doesn't have to be solved all in one day." Devina said.

"But you know my family and I just don't want you to stick around for very long." Don said.

"I know you don't, but if these issues are going to be resolved, we will have to arrange for me to stay at least for nearly a week. If that makes you uncomfortable, I promise to respect your space and stay out of your way unless you approach me for talk. It's a promise." Devina said.

"Thanks Devina."

"Since it's daylight up there, we can wait until tonight before we go to the ship."

"That would be nice, but we may have to drive because I'm not supposed to be walking too far." Don said.

"That's fine. I have never been in your truck before. But can you drive, being pregnant?"

"Not at this far along. My family won't let me. Leo would be the best one to take us." Don said.

"Good. We need to get this part finalized." Devina said. She and Don had a lot to work out while she was here this time. So far, it would be the longest she would be staying.


	34. Chapter 34

**Note: This chapter will contain topics that might seem uncomfortable to some readers. But Don needs to know some things before his babies are ready for the actual birth. He's hoping Devina, as a last resort, can help him get those answers. **

Don told Leo that they needed to make a trip to Devina's spaceship tonight and he would have to take them.

"Why Don?" Leo asked.

"Because, she has special equipment in there to help let me know if I'll be able to find out whether I can give birth naturally, or I have to have a c-section. I don't want Mikey or Raph to know right now." Don said.

"They'll know sooner or later Don."

"Well, I want to know before they find out."

Devina was beside him. Leo turned to her. "Is it safe and it won't hurt Don?"

"I promise you Leonardo. I would do nothing to further harm Donatello. If he gets a little uncomfortable, it is to be expected, but not to overly harm him. But Don wants to find out if he can or not, have the baby naturally." Devina said.

"Leatherhead said I couldn't, but he doesn't know all there is to know about it this time. That's why I have to try it. Pain or no pain." Don said.

"Ok. But I'm staying with you." Leo said.

"You've been the best supporter of my brothers since this whole thing began Leo. Of course you can. But what you see stays private." Don said.

"I promise."

But then, Don turned to Devina. "You aren't going to take a look at the baby, are you?"

"Only if it okay with you." She said. "Otherwise I'm just going to find out if you could have them naturally. I have to go internally, and yeah, like I told Leo, if it is uncomfortable, it is how it has to be for it. I promise not to hurt you."

Don was glad that she was respecting his wishes.

Later that night, Leo had told Raph and Mikey to go on a patrol together. He said he was staying home with Don. Splinter was sleeping already.

Raph respected someone to stay home with Don while Devina was here. So he and Mike went on patrol, and that was when they took the Battle Shell to where Devina told him to go to her ship.

The ship was near the outskirts of town, kind of near the Brooklyn Bridge. Though it couldn't be seen to the naked eye. It was cloaked. Devina held up a hand scanner and it showed on there. She hit a button on it, and she, Leo, and Don walked aboard it. Then the doors closed behind them.

Don thought it was all too cool. The techno turtle in him. But being here on a strange spaceship with a strong lizard woman made Leo very tense.

"So now what?" Don asked.

"I'm taking you to the exam room here." Devina said.

They got to the room, where Don knew to get up on the table. He sat there while she prepared her equipment. Don didn't want Leo to leave him. He was nervous about this, but he needed to know.

When she was done, she had sterilized her hands and everything else to be used. "Okay Donny, if you could lay back for me."

"Don't leave me Leo!" Don said. He gripped his brother's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere Donny." Leo said. He helped Don to lay back.

"Don's not supposed to lie on his back very long Devina." Leo said.

"This won't take that long Leo. Maybe up to 15 if we have to, but not long." Devina said as she turned on her own version of an examiner computer.

Don and Leo watched her every move. Don was still clinging to Leo's hand and wanted him real close.

Once the screen was ready, Devina had gloves on and she picked up a small stick. She approached with it down to Don's leg area.

Don had his legs bent at the knee, resting on the end of the table. He raised his head to see what she was doing. Leo watched too.

Devina began messing around with the lower counter and then she pulled out some foot holders. "This is almost like what I had seen on TV in the lair a few times." She said. "Donny, I need you to put your feet into the holders."

Don looked up at Leo, and he only gripped his hand tighter. Then he lowered his feet into the stirrups. They would hold his legs apart. But there was one final obstacle to deal with: his tail.

The pregnant turtle had his tail firmly gripped against his body. Devina wanted his entire cooperation. "Ok Donny, I need you to release your tail from your body in order to get this probe in there." Devina said. "I'm going to let you do it."

Donny breathed a sigh of relief, and he let some of his tense energy leave him. He let his tail release from against him, but he wasn't going to let himself drop.

"I'm sorry if this feels awkward Donny, but you were the one who wanted this done." Devina said.

"Just get it over with." Don said.

She inserted the probe very carefully into him.

Don clinched his stomach. As much as he really just wanted to kick her for the weird feeling, he restrained himself. He just held Leo's hand, who now had his other hand on his stomach, rubbing it. Don held Leo's right hand. Leo's left was on his stomach.

Devina explored very slowly and gently. She didn't go very far. She only went a pinch up into the pelvic cavity. She also watched the screen very carefully. She had bypassed Don's organs down there. And soon, she did reach a new organ; it was the womb!

The probe came in contact with the womb, and an image of a baby bounced onto it. "Wow! I saw my baby!" Devina announced in a proud voice.

The boys jumped. Don gulped. Leo looked down at him. Don shook his head. Leo took that as a no that he hadn't told her of the twin. His eyes and face said it all.

"You said you weren't going to look at the baby." Leo said.

"I wasn't. The probe had to come in contact with the womb to make sure. I got nothing big. Just a small look." Devina said. Then she went on to look around that area. While she was looking, Don asked.

"Did your dad tell you how you were born?"

"I was delivered by open stomach." Devina said.

And after examining further around the lower part, she wasn't sure he could either. She pulled the probe out slowly and gently.

Don had been in a little discomfort, but got over it. Leo had kept him calm.

"Disappointing news Donny. I did a thorough look, and it seems the womb just doesn't have an exit. Your friend was right. I think it will have to be open stomach for you too. But then, I think there was a way for natural too, but it causes so much pain for the father and it takes longer for delivery."

"What is it?" Don asked.

"It ruptures on its own, but not to cause internal bleeding or anything, just to let the baby come. There have been a few special cases where it happened." Devina said.

Don didn't like hearing the rupture part. "And what of the womb after the birth? Does it stay in me, or does it come out?"

"It comes out. It's the afterbirth really. I guess you could call the womb itself the placenta." Devina explained some more. "Things are a little different from my species in pregnancy, aside from the male being pregnant and delivering."

"But it scares me of when you mentioned there is no natural exit, and the womb will rupture." Leo said.

"It will cause pain for Don, but none of his other organs will be harmed Leo." Devina said.

"If there is a chance for a natural birth Devina, will the baby passing affect my other male organs?" Don asked.

"No. They'd be pushed aside, with no harm to them."

"With all this scary talk Devina, I think I would prefer my brother to have a c-section instead. I don't want to risk his safety so much in the case if anything else should happen during the labor." Leo said directly.

"That's fine Leonardo. We don't have to think of it now, but in a way, we do. I know you are just wanting preparation ahead of time." She said.

"After all that talk, I think I want a c-section too." Don said. He rubbed his stomach. Leo now helped him to sit up.

"It can be arranged when you are ready Donny." Devina said. "But for now, if we are done here, perhaps we should go back to your lair before Raphael and Michelangelo return."

"Yeah. We should." Leo said.

Don was helped off the table and they went back out to the Battle Shell. On the drive home, Don was glad it was finalized, but still worried if his womb should rupture if he went into labor. He didn't want to die. C-section was his best hope for delivery.

He knew he had only a few weeks left before it was time for the birth to take place. But now that this was done, there was at least still of how the baby was going to be raised issue left to resolve.


	35. Chapter 35

Devina slept in the living room again and didn't invade Don's room. She had seen him experience a painful BH contraction when they got home, but Leo quickly told her to help get him to his room, where a pool of warm water awaited for his relief.

The water had helped a lot more with the pain. Devina had nearly freaked out. She had never seen this. It was amazing his distress all those times in these weeks hadn't brought her around before now, but it hadn't been strong enough.

Don was a little breathless when he got out of the water as Leo handed him a towel. But otherwise, he was fine. Devina calmed down.

Then Don was left to go back to sleep. He needed his rest. Leo and Devina went out into the living room to await the other two.

Raph and Mikey came back a little while after and it was now time for bed. They had had no clue that Don, Leo, and Devina had been gone at all.

The next morning, everyone came down to breakfast. Even Don. Devina sat at the end of table. Don sat in between Leo and Raph. At least this time, he ate his food and didn't go running away. He was trying to conquer his fear of her. Plus he couldn't run now. He just didn't look at her, though he felt her watching him.

Devina was really looking forward to holding her little one in her arms and soon. Her baby was more to her than just something she needed to win the election. She loved her baby's father too. But it would always have to be a long distance and quiet love.

Don was more than ready for his pregnancy to end. He wasn't looking forward to all the pain, but just seeing his twins for the first time. He wanted to not have to worry about restrictions, being fat, and back pains and all those other kinds of pains anymore. He also did have a slight wish to go back into training. He wanted to lose all the fat he was gaining now to vanish as quickly as possible.

Don had doubled the weight the last time he checked. He now gained over 32 pounds, and maybe he needed a few more. He didn't want to gain more weight, but it was still a must.

As much as the pregnant turtle didn't want to go into it, he and his babies' mother had to discuss how they were going to raise their kid. Don didn't mind if his family overheard them this time. It was something they were going to be a part of too, helping Don to raise his kid (kids).

Don and Devina went to the living room after breakfast to start discussing the arrangements for both of them to be able to enjoy the baby's company.

"This would be so much easier to do if we would live together." Devina said. "But I know we got off to the bad start, and you never trusted me again."

"I like visiting outer space Devina, but yeah. What you said. I want to stay with my family. They need me. But the baby needs me too. I have carried him or her all this time. I love them."

"I know you do. But I deserve to spend some time with it too. You have had the full 8 months so far to be with it. When it comes, I will need to spent some time with the offspring too. Even a mom deserves to be with her baby."

"I'm more like the mom, and you're more like the dad." Don said.

"Sorry it was reversed. If it was that way as it is here on Earth, you never would have heard from me again I believe, or at least once to have told you that you were going to be a father." Devina said.

"And I would have taken fatherhood seriously Devina. Master Splinter taught us well to live up to our responsibilities that we have started." Don said.

"And that had definitely been proven to me the way you have done so well. I choose my male carefully. And you _were _the right one for this." She said.

"Unless if we were in an official wedding or bonding ceremony, please don't refer to me as your mate." Don said. "Just the father."

"Okay Donny. Whatever you want. But now, we really do need to discuss our baby's future with the two of us." Devina said.

Don nodded. "Like who is it going to stay with more?"

"Well Donny, I'll tell you this, since I will be busy trying to rule my planet now mostly full time, when I am _officially _queen, I would say that you could keep him or her just about full time, but there will also be times when I arrange for myself to have time off to come and visit, and my own parents will want to see our baby too. So at least when the election is over and until the next one in a few years, the little one I'll let you keep most of the time, but about every two months or so, I will come and want to take them to my planet to see its other grandparents too." Devina was explaining her side of what should happen.

Don was listening. Most of what she was saying so far was actually pleasing him. _He _would have the babies most of the time! He wanted them both after all! The twins would need each other. But then, she deserved time with them too.

As the kids would get older too, he knew that there would be times when he would want time away from his kids too. And what of his family? Though they all could take turns babysitting, even they were sure to need breaks as well. So, letting Devina take them every few months would have been a good idea.

But then, Don had to ask something else. "What about if something should happen to one of us?"

"With me in charge, my planet will become far different than when Raven was in charge. Just have yet to put everything in motion. But to answer that question, if something did happen to me, then the child would be your responsibility." Devina said.

Don liked to hear that. But if something happened to him, his family would still be there. "My brothers could still look after the child if something happened to me."

"And my parents are getting almost too old to solely raise a child. But they are still young enough to do jobs and help me take care of my child." She said.

"I don't think you have ever told me, what are their names?" Don asked.

"Clancy is my father, and Temmy is my mother. I had a younger sister too, but she died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"A mysterious illness. Something to do with her lungs." Devina said.

"And there is another matter. What about names?" Don asked. "I have picked out names, but yes, we need to go over them together too."

"Oh yes Donny. Names are the next biggest thing to talk about." Devina said.

Don got up and went to his lab, gesturing for her to follow.

Don's bros had been eavesdropping this time to their talk on how the twins would be raised. Mike was pleased that the babies would be with them most of the time. Raph just wanted her to leave.

The pregnant turtle and lizard woman got into the lab. Don didn't close and lock the door this time.

"I forgot to ask, how far along are you now Donny?" Devina asked.

"Thirty two weeks along. Just about 5 to 6 weeks left I presume." It had nearly slipped Don's mind about the twins. It had nearly slipped out. Twins came earlier was why he had said that.

Don dug out the list of names and pulled out the ones he had chosen.

Devina looked at them. "So, what do they say?"

"I choose Akemi and Kamini for girl names. And Elewa and Vito and Virgil for names I liked best. They all have good meanings." Don said. "Just in case one name each the baby doesn't look like. Whichever Junior looks like most, should be the name."

Don told her the meanings of the names then. She couldn't read Earth's writing, so Don had to read it to her. In the end, Devina was pleased with his decisions.

"I have been so busy on Anolis with my new job to come to even try to think of names, but I think you have done very well in choosing good names."

"Thanks."

With the way the others could hear Don and Devina talking to each other, you'd think they were perhaps starting to like each other. And they were going to be parents together. But not together, as a married mated couple. Just single parents.

But Don and Devina were just getting the main points of discussing the plans for the baby out of the way, and the child would need a name. Children in Don's mind, he knew.

At the end of the day, Don felt that most of what needed to be talked about was now talked about. He was exhausted.

Devina would stay a couple more days. And again, she would leave with another sonogram picture. But Don still wouldn't allow her in the infirmary for the ultrasound. It was something he wanted to remain secret, was the twin.

He wanted the twin to be a surprise.


	36. Chapter 36

Though Devina had thought about staying for nearly a week to sort things out with Don, they pretty much had them worked out the day after she arrived. Don would keep the baby most of the time. While she would be busy running her planet.

At one point, Devina was wanting to see if there was a nursery for the baby and she went exploring without anyone. And sure enough, she found the nursery. There were two cradles! Something was up.

Leo and Mikey had gone on patrol. Splinter was sleeping and so was Don. Raph was still there, making sure things would be okay. Raph was watching TV when Devina suddenly appeared in front of him. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What? Can't ask Don these things?" Raph retorted. "Now get out of my way!"

"Raphael! Donatello is asleep and I will not wake him! I was just looking around, and I saw two baby beds in the nursery! What does that mean?" Devina snapped.

Now Raph knew there would be trouble. "Two beds? Uh, Don made them for the baby. Incase we needed a spare. And also to take to our vacation spot." He knew he wasn't supposed to tell of the twin. That was going to be Don's job.

Devina knew Raph most of all didn't like or trust her. So she was finding it quite hard to believe his story. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes." He lied again.

She knew the red masked turtle was too stubborn. Maybe she would have better luck with one of the others.

Raph didn't tire easily. He wasn't going to bed until the others were back. And when Don was sleeping, Devina was not to disturb him. So the others were all taking turns staying to make sure she did nothing else.

But she couldn't even use the couch right now to sleep on, since Raph was just watching TV. And she knew she couldn't get him to move. Don locked his door whenever she was around and he was trying to sleep, so she knew she couldn't sleep in there. She only would have slept on his floor if she would have been allowed in his room.

Leo and Mikey soon returned and there were no problems. Raph immediately talked to them. "Guys, Devina is getting suspicious that we are hiding something from her. Like the twin."

"Well, it was Don's idea to hide it from her." Mike whispered.

"But how do you know this Raph?" Leo asked.

"She interrupted my show by getting in the way and said she had discovered the two cradles in the nursery. I just told her one of them was a spare. Though I don't think she bought it." Raph said.

"She has to know sometime, but this time, unlike what I did for Don with Casey finding out about the pregnancy, I think Don should be the one to tell her." Leo said. "I hate lying."

"And Devina is almost family." Mike said.

"She and Don aren't married Mikey. We don't know her all that well. Aside from what she did to Don, and so far since she showed herself to us, she has made her intentions as good as possible." Leo said. "Except when she fought Raph."

"Raph challenged her first Leo." Mike said.

"I was just protecting my brother!" Raph said. "In the only way I know how!"

"Just drop it Raph. But we'll let Don know that he may have to let her know sooner rather than later." Leo said. "For now, let's just go to bed. We'll worry about it in the morning."

The trio went to bed and Leo told Devina the couch was all hers. "Wait Leonardo. Is it true one of the baby beds is a spare?"

Leo hated to lie, but he was only respecting Don's wishes. "Yes. Now the couch is free. Please go to bed Devina."

Devina had thought that she and Don had discussed everything, but maybe there was one more thing to talk about. What if there was really a second baby?

In the morning, just before morning training, Leo woke Don up and told him that the mother of his twins had found the nursery now and had seen the cradles. "She might have the suspicion of twins Don. You need to tell her."

"I don't want to tell her Leo. If anything is to be something for her to further find out, I want it to be this. I don't want both of the twins taken from me." Don said.

"She said you would have the baby most of the time. She is willing to share. But it's more of you sharing with her really." Leo said.

"Well, I don't really want to share, but I know I have to." Don said.

"Alright. We'll keep it a secret. But you know the lying can't go on much longer." Leo said as he left his room. He was headed to the dojo. Don was glad that he didn't have to be pushed to come to the dojo now.

Don began to formulate a plan. As he knew the birth was approaching, and he didn't want Devina attending the birth, they could head up to the farmhouse and it could be done up there. One of the twins could be kept up there while he brought back the one that looked like her. Now he just had to let the others know, but first, Devina had to leave.

Later that day, Leatherhead came over for his two week exam on Don and the twins. Devina was waiting for another sonogram so she could leave.

In the infirmary, with the door locked and closed, Don spoke to LH. "Leatherhead, I want you to perform a c-section when the time is right, but I want to have the birth take place at the farmhouse. Not here. Because I don't want Devina attending the birth."

"I don't trust her either Donatello, but, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright." The croc said. "But you only have a few more weeks."

"I know. I said when the time was right." Don said.

"I will have to make sure to bring all my medical equipment." LH said. "But when are you wanting to go to the farmhouse? So I am ready."

"I may want to head up there in just a couple of weeks." Don replied.

Leatherhead then proceeded to do the ultrasound on Don's stomach. Don got to see how both the babies were doing. Boy, they were big now!

Don had now passed into his 33rd week. If the twins were born now, it was possible that they could stand a chance at survival outside his body. But he hoped he would have them inside for a little longer. They still weren't entirely ready for birth yet.

The croc divided the sonograms of the twins up once printed. Don would give the lizard one to Devina. But Don also kept a secret copy too.

Everyone waited outside the infirmary. They wanted to see the twins too, but Devina was handed it first. She held it up to the light. But the others all looked too. They were intrigued that it was so big now.

"Well, thanks for the hospitality again, and I'll be back for the birth in a few short weeks." Devina said, and she left the lair.

The family relaxed again.

And once Don was sure she was gone, he told the family what he had told Leatherhead.

They would go to the farmhouse in a couple of weeks, and just play the waiting game of labor. But Devina would not be attending the birth. Since everyone was disturbed by her presence. Raph and LH got real twitchy and grumpy when she was around.

Don got nervous. Mikey tried to reduce his talking or he knew he might accidentally blow the secret about the twin. And it was Leo's job to keep Don from getting too worked up, but he also watched her too. He didn't want anything to happen further.

But Leo just figured that as the big day was approaching when all their lives would be changed forever, Don was just getting over anxious. He just wasn't the same turtle anymore.

Sure, he was still the same genius in the same body, and still worked on his projects, but he didn't train right now, he thought more like a pregnant woman now, and he was more concerned on learning about how to raise children. But that was to be expected. Don was just a few weeks away from giving birth, and the whole family needed to get ready.


	37. Chapter 37

For a long time now, Mikey had kept his jokes in check. But life was just beginning to get dull. What was one last prank to be pulled before the twins arrived? But he wouldn't be pulling this prank on Don in his condition. He wanted Raph to be after him again. He loved to tick him off. But he'd pull one on Leo too.

Mikey snuck around the lair one night during Don's 34th week, and took Raph and Leo's weapons away, and put something else in their place. He wasn't going to play anything gross, as he didn't want Don to get hurt.

In the morning, there were shouts of "MIKEY!" throughout the lair. Leo and Raph were ticked.

"Where are our weapons?" Raph screamed.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Mike said in a playful tone.

Don had heard the screams and woke up. He waddled out of his room. "What's going on?"

"Mikey took our weapons again." Leo said. "Raph is busy trying to get it out of him. He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No. Not that I am aware of." Don said. He thought Mikey had more sense.

"I was just wanting something fun to do with you guys before the twins arrived!" Mikey laughed at Raph as he was chasing him, ready to pound him.

"Oh really?" Don got a goofy look on his face now. Then he whispered to Leo, "I have an idea. After you guys get your weapons back…"

Leo listened and his face lit up into a smile.

So Mikey wanted some fun before the twins arrived huh? Don waited a few days for his revenge on his brother. And he wanted so much to know what he was going through. Leo and Raph had been told about it, but weren't going to say a thing to Mikey. They were piped up about the revenge. It was more of a revenge prank on Mikey for pulling another prank about the weapons.

Don had called April to help out to get a special something.

April was more than happy to help. Plus the brothers should know what Don was going through. At least to a tad.

Mikey saw that his family was getting happier by the moment and he had a feeling something was up. He lost a few nights of sleep because he knew his brothers could strike anytime.

But Mikey was also not used to the kind of staying up for so long like Donny was. Though Don slept a lot more right now because his body forced him into sleeping. So eventually, Mikey fell asleep, he was so tired after losing a few days natural sleep.

He was sitting on the couch, watching TV and it had put him to sleep. He had been avoiding his bros for awhile, cause he was sure they would try to get him back for that one little prank.

Mikey was a deep sleeper. It wasn't easy to wake him, so Don, Leo, and Raph now made their move.

April had gotten an empathy belly to help with the prank. While preparing it in Don's room, Raph said, "Mikey is always asking what it's like to be pregnant Don."

"Well, he's about to get his wish now." Don smiled.

They loaded the belly with some heavy things, but not too heavy, just heavy enough to what it was like for Don. Then they slowly made their way out to the living room where Mikey was sleeping.

Drool was hanging from his mouth while he was just sitting there and the TV was just blazing away.

The trio were smiling huge grins as the belly was tied around Mike's neck and over his stomach and around his waist, after his own weapons were removed. The belly was heavy enough. So Mikey wouldn't like it when he woke up and found he was going to be nearly toppled over.

The trio were going to wake him up now. They wanted so much to see his face. In whispered voices, "One, two, three… MIKEY!" They all shouted at the same time.

"AHHHH!" Mike screamed and stood up real fast. He thought someone was attacking him in his sleep and then he fell to the floor, unaware of the weight on him.

"Whoa!" Mike cried out.

Leo, Don, and Raph stood over the couch laughing. When Mike looked up at them, he asked, "What is this?"

"Payback for the other day, and you're always asking what it's like to be pregnant." Raph said, trying to control his laughter.

Mike could certainly feel the weight in it. "This thing is heavy! What did you load it with, rocks?"

"Nope. Just pounds." Don said. "But just be lucky there is only one there Mikey. I'm carrying twice the weight!"

"So you think you want to be pregnant now?" Leo asked.

"No. I don't think so."

"And as payback Mikey, you have to wear that belly for a whole day!" Don said seriously.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope. It's punishment. And you have been wanting to know for so long, so deal with it." Don said.

"I can't take it off for anything?" Mike asked.

"I can't take _mine _off." Don said. "So starting now, you're pregnant like me! For a full 24 hours."

Mike groaned. His brothers went off cackling like hyenas.


	38. Chapter 38

For the next 24 hours, Mikey was going to be carrying around that heavy belly on his front. He definitely knew what Don was feeling now, at least in the way of the weight. His back hurt, his neck hurt, his feet swelled, and he could even feel the weight on his stomach. He could feel it the most when he sat down.

The weight also caused him to waddle instead of walk normally.

His bros would snicker whenever they saw him. But for one day, Don didn't feel so alone. Of course, the only true thing lacking was movements from the inside.

Master Splinter hadn't been informed about it and found it shocking that Michelangelo was wearing that thing. But then, the other three told him that he was being punished for pulling another prank as well as he was wanting to know what it felt like to be pregnant. He finally got his wish. At least a small feeling of it.

Training was out for the day for Mikey.

While Mikey was tracing around complaining about how much his body hurt, Don would tell him, "How do you think I feel Mikey? I feel all those things all the time. And I can't do anything to ease my pain besides rest."

Leo and Raph were busy getting things ready to go to the farmhouse. They had only been home a few weeks from the last visit, but Don's due date was approaching real fast. And he was wanting to be up at the house when it happened, and he knew that Devina would be able to sense when he went into labor, so he didn't want to be here.

Don was hoping to go into labor so at least his body would be telling him the twins were ready to be born. He had read that twins could be born 3 weeks early, but a few could manage making it to nearly the 40 weeks. He wasn't really wanting to just have a c-section.

Don rang Leatherhead. "Everything is almost ready to go my friend." The croc said. Even he had been packing what he needed to get ready. All his medical equipment needed to come.

Donny packed up his own medical equipment too, at least the things that could travel in the back of the truck. Both the Battle Shell and April's van were coming to the farmhouse.

April would be bringing Don to the house, along with Leo. Everyone else would be in the Battle Shell, bringing all the medical equipment and baby supplies. One of the cradles was brought along. While they were small, the twins could share a cradle.

Don knew Devina would be disappointed when she found the family gone and most of the supplies, but maybe she would go away and stay away. Sure, Don knew her story, but he would rather keep the twins to himself.

It was only a couple more days before the family would go back up to the farmhouse. That way, Mikey could also be back in shape to help out as well.

The next day finally came, and Mikey was more than happy to get out of that heavy empathy belly. His whole body ached from wearing that thing. Right now, he just wanted to rest and feel like himself again before he did any moving about. But hopefully, it had taught Mikey a lesson.

And Leo and Raph were not volunteering anytime soon to wear it either. After what they had seen it do to Mike, they didn't want it on them. Though Don was now wanting all his brothers to experience a little something of what he had been going through all this time.

"I wouldn't put that on even if you paid me!" Raph backed away.

"Well, I let you three rub my stomach to feel the twins move! I think for once this ought to be something in return! Just for one full day to have you feel what I go through won't kill you!" Don growled at Raph. "And I have to carry twice the weight of this thing!"

Don's moods were very sensitive right now. Raph's words had just been a little too hard on him.

Leo didn't want to see his brother cry and he did have a point. "Okay Donny. I'll wear it."

"Thanks Leo." Don said.

"But, can it wait until after we get to the farmhouse? Because we have to pack up everything yet, and Mikey isn't going to be willing to help after he got sore from the past 24 hours." Leo said.

"Alright, but both of you are going to wear it after we get to the farmhouse. Like I said, one day in it won't kill you guys."

At that saying, Raph was not looking forward to going. He dreaded wearing that thing. "Pregnancy ain't for me." Raph said after Don waddled away.

"It doesn't have to be Raph. He just wants us to experience a little of what he's going through." Leo said.

"Then I suppose you are looking forward to it, oh Fearless One?"

"No. Not really, but I'm doing it for Donny." Leo said. "And maybe it'll be a way for me to experience it for a day such as for the day when I might one day become a father and know a little what my girl would experience."

"Well, I'd much rather the girl experience it more than me. Besides, she's the one that could have an egg or baby naturally if she wanted to. Donny has to have a c-section for crying out loud!"

Don hadn't fully walked away as he was hearing their words. It was true. About the girl part, but sometimes, even females needed help giving birth. And Don would at least know what it was like to be pregnant like them and know what they were going through. And as April was with Casey, how much longer before they got pregnant too? Oh well.

A day later, and everything was ready to go. Some of the suitcases were packed into April's van and she, Don, Casey, and Leo rode ahead, while Mike, Splinter, LH, and Raph took the Battle Shell behind, carrying the more equipment kind of stuff and the baby cradle.

Don was given the whole middle seat to himself. Leo rode in the back, and the human friends in the front. The pregnant turtle needed to be able to put his feet up and rest more on his side than sitting. His feet swelled so easily. He rested a hand upon his swollen belly.

While he relaxed as best he could, some bumps in the road were uncomfortable and it made the twins shift their weight inside him. It wasn't the nicest feeling anymore. Room in his stomach had just become so cramped for them to move about. No wonder it was uncomfortable.

And the twins should have been close to or over 5 pounds now! Boy, they were getting big.

Once on arrival, Don was helped up to the private bedroom where had stayed last time while the others would unpack the truck and van. Don couldn't be helping haul all that stuff up and down the stairs now. He could if he was lighter in his pregnancy, but Don had seen no need to come up here to the house that much when he was lighter.

Now that it was spring time again, the turtles could enjoy being outside a lot more to do things. Like train. Even during the winter, they had trained outside when they were up here last, but they hadn't enjoyed it that much when it was so cold out. Now it had warmed up again.

Don was pleased that the twins would be born in the warmth of spring. It still got a little chilly at night, but if they were born at night, they would be in the house where it was warm.

It was a day later that Don made sure Leo kept his promise about wearing the belly.

Leo wasn't too pleased about it, but he took off his swords to get the feel of it. But it made Don happy.

Leonardo felt miserable like Mikey had for the next 24 hours. Heaviness on his stomach when he sat down, cramps in his legs, swollen ankles, sore shoulders and neck, his walking turned into a waddle too, couldn't train. His back ached.

"How you feeling Leo?" Don asked.

"How you're feeling." Leo said. The heavy feeling on his stomach also restricted his breathing a little bit. Hard to move. 'Now I'm glad I'm not pregnant.' Leo told himself. But he still felt for Don. Not much longer though.

"I'm not doing it to punish you Leo, but after all that I've been through in my pregnancy, I just want you all to feel what I'm feeling, for one day in your lives." Don said.

"But it's going to be much harder to get Raph into it tomorrow." Leo said.

"He'll wear it." Don said sternly. "If all of you team up to catch him. Or, you can put it on him while he's sleeping." Don grinned.

"Uh, I don't think that's going to work on Raph. Not like on Mikey. Raph has high senses. We just have to convince him to put it on." Leo said.

"Yeah, that'll be the day." Don said. "But he _will _be wearing it if I have to force him!"

Don knew that Raph did get a little afraid of his temper right now in his condition. Ever since Raph had started to take care of him more, he had done everything he could to not upset his brother. Don couldn't help it that he was so moody at times.

"Just a few more weeks," Don told himself, "and soon I'll be nearly like my old self again."


	39. Chapter 39

Of course right now, the birth was a waiting game, but Don wasn't expecting to go into labor for at least 3 more weeks.

Now there was a new situation: trying to get Raph to wear the empathy belly.

"I don't want to wear it Donny!" He shouted in an angry tone.

"The others had to wear it. You laughed at them. And I have to wear _mine _all the time! Its your turn for a change!" Don was snarling at him.

"That was different. They weren't me." Raph said.

"Do it Raph, or you won't be rubbing my stomach anymore!"

Raph had grown accustomed to rubbing Don's belly at times to sooth them down for Don. But if that was stopped, well it would only be for a little while.

"Fine! I'll wear the stupid thing!"

"Good." Don said. He came over to his hotheaded bro and tied the first part around his neck. The second part around his waist.

Raph felt the belly cover his stomach and now it was tightened when Don finished tying it. Then he heard him say. "There! It's tied. And I don't want to see you taking it off Raph."

He nearly fell over when he tried to walk forward, clearly not used to the new weight in the front.

"Just don't move too fast Raph, or you will fall over and it will be hard to get back up again." Don warned.

"I had told the others pregnancy ain't for me. I wanted no part of this!"

"Well, you guys have been having all the fun while I have been stuck at home for the last several months. And every time I've gone out, I got into trouble. It's time for me to have a little fun watching my brothers be a bit handicapped for one day in their lives each."

"Donny, if you weren't pregnant, I would knock the living daylights out of ya!" Raph growled.

"I know you would. But I am. Just get through the next 24 hours without causing problems Raph. It won't kill you." Don said, and he waddled away.

Raph wasn't too pleased about wearing it. But he would try to get through it.

Throughout the day however, things didn't go so good for Raph. He, the one that had the shortest temper of them all, fell over many times, he screamed his anger, hit the belly once, and only knocked the wind out of himself.

Leo and Mikey, and even Leatherhead came to his rescue a few times. Mikey downright laughed every time. Everyone else was giggling too. Raph just growled. "When I get out of this thing, I'm going to kill you Mikey! You're the one who started this whole thing!" He was most mad at Mikey.

Don had enforced the rules on Raph that mostly everyone would be watching him to make sure he didn't take the belly off.

"Well Raph, I was curious how it was to be pregnant. I couldn't help it." Mikey said. He could see that Raph meant it that he wanted to beat him up.

As much as Raph wanted out of it, he did his part. He did it for Don's sake.

Sleeping that night was even harder. He couldn't sleep on his back with that heavy thing on his stomach. His breathing was restricted. So he laid on his sides. He was smothered in pillows because of his swollen ankles and just trying to find the comfort to sleep.

The next morning after coming out of the bathroom was a relief at last, when Don untied it.

"Ah! That feels so much better Bro. Now, where's Mikey?"

"Cooking breakfast I suppose." Don said. "I can smell the food."

"So can I. I'll pommel him after breakfast."

"For what?"

"Laughing at me all day yesterday. He's goin' to get the whoopin' of his life!" Raph growled.

Then, "Breakfast is ready!" was called, and Don and Raph went downstairs together. Don was a little bit slower, but Raph was also slow because now, his body was getting used to its old self again, not having all that weight on him.

Raph got mocked by Mike during breakfast before Splinter snapped and told him to stop it. Though everyone had to have a giggle about yesterday.

"Can it, or I'll go after all of ya!" Raph growled. Though they couldn't help it. The belly on Raph had been the hardest on him compared to Leo and Mikey wearing it.

Don was sure that Raph definitely couldn't handle all that he had been through these past 8 months. Though maybe Leo could have. He just would have hated having to stop training most of all. Besides meditation, Don wasn't sure what all other hobbies Leo had. Reading maybe, and rarely watching TV. What else was there for him?

And as promised, Mikey got a good pommeling from Raph after breakfast. Though his body didn't cooperate as well. All the pain from the extra weight the previous day and all.


	40. Chapter 40

From a website Don had found, counting down some weeks of what could be happening.

Week 35

Now more than 5 pounds, the baby might be more than 18 inches long and seriously competing with every organ for space in your torso. Periods of increased movement could last as long as 20 minutes.

Indeed, the movements kept Don up at night the most. But in Don's case, it was more than uncomfortable, since he was dealing with twins. It seemed like they were always fighting. Plus they were pushing against and hitting nearly every other organ in his body.

He also read that at least one head should be dropped down in the pelvic area. Don had been feeling some pressure down there. Maybe that's what it was, but if he had to, could he deliver naturally? Devina had told him it was a possibility, but he preferred the c-section.

Don went over the procedure with Leatherhead and April what was going to be done when the time came. The main thing was was he going to be knocked out during the c-section, or could he be awake?

"Donny, we would have to knock you out. Unlike a human c-section, your shell is in the way, and we wouldn't be able to give you an epidural." April said. "It's just the safer way to go."

"I agree." LH said. He didn't want to risk a bunch of pain on his friend while it was happening.

"But then, how are you going to go in and get the babies?" Don asked.

"Going into the sides would be easier, since they are skin, and going into your plastron would take it longer to heal. As your plastron has stretched out, we could get to the babies that way." April said.

"My plastron has softened quite a lot during my pregnancy." Don said. "And Devina said that the whole womb that my twins have been developing in is the placenta. It could be possible to just get the womb out of me, and then get the babies out. The womb has to come out of me when the babies are delivered."

"Maybe, but we'll see what happens." LH said. Then he wanted to do an ultrasound to see what positions the twins were in.

On the screen, the one baby that was in the head down position was still that way. The other had moved into that position also. And the baby turtle, the one on his right, its head had moved down toward his pelvis.

"They are doing fine Donatello. The turtle baby has moved down into your pelvis." LH said.

"If there was only one baby, then it would let you breath easier, but with two, one still stays up longer, and can limit breathing just a bit." April said.

"Yeah, I still feel breathless a lot." Don said.

Week 36

The "rapid growth" time is about to end. As it ends the baby should be about 19 inches long and be nearly 6 pounds.

Don had gained over 38 pounds during his pregnancy. Maybe over 40. But he had been hesitant to gain so much weight. Just enough. Five pounds less. With probably a little over a week to go, why should he gain more weight?

He spent most of his time in bed now. Though he still had a cleaning instinct. But April made sure for him that the house was kept clean and tidy.

Don's bros cleaned the house, trained, ate, slept. Though Mikey and Raph most of all went exploring in the woods. They liked to be outside as much as possible now that it was nice outside. Only when it was raining, would they prefer being inside.

There was a TV in the turtles' bedroom. They could watch TV in there if they were bored too. Don would often watch it now when he wasn't sleeping. Because now, his family didn't want him walking about too much because of all the weight.

Don was upstairs practically all the time now. There was a bathroom up there too, so he didn't need to come waddling downstairs. All he had to do was call if he needed something and someone would bring it up. Don really hated feeling like an involet, a damsel in distress kind of feeling, helpless. But his condition was now creating that real easily.

Don felt like this waiting game was taking _FOREVER_! He so wanted the pregnancy over with. Maybe next week would be the week. He was also sure his family wanted him to not be pregnant anymore too.

They had to have gotten fed up with all his demands and mood swings. Don was sure at least with Mike and Raph asking themselves, "Why can't Don do some of these chores and demands anymore?" Of course, the simple answer was, it was because of what was growing in his stomach. Don needed rest a lot more than any work to do.

When he couldn't sleep, he would be wanting to watch TV or read. He had put all his projects on hold. He couldn't do much when he couldn't sit upright much anymore without pillows supporting his back. Don even ate food in bed.

He had started to feel just about like he did back at the beginning. Some nausea and such was returning. Sometimes getting sniffly in the nose. April said it was nothing to worry about. He was fine.

Week 37 finally came. It was a big week. The twins were considered full term babies now! Though a few extra days would be okay too, maybe for them. But for Don, he was so ready for them to be born. After this week had started, that was when everyone started getting more tense than usual.

Every time he called from upstairs if he wanted something to eat, or if he was having his BH contractions, they were all almost on the verge of panic.

Don was still have BH contractions, and they were even more painful now. And yes, they had brought one of the pools of warm water that he could soak in when he needed to. And the contractions had made more of themselves now. But it still wasn't labor yet.

The twins could have been over 6 pounds now and be more than 20 inches long.

After all the preparations were now being made, because the family and Don was sure he would go into labor this week, they were wanting to see the twins too. Though there was no promising guarantee it would be this week, but Don was counting on this week.

On her planet, Devina was also anticipating her 'mate' going into labor. She hadn't felt it yet, but she knew it was coming and soon. She couldn't wait to see her baby.


	41. Chapter 41

Don was the one most on the verge of feeling the most anxious. He was real nervous about going into labor. He wasn't looking forward to the pain, he just wanted to see his babies. He would often look at his newest sonogram of them. He was sure they had to be ready to have their own leg room. So was he. He was tired of all his organs being used as kicking and punching bags.

Raph was now often found pacing about when he had nothing to do. He normally never got scared, but he was just worried for Don's safety. He would pace in one place for a long time and Mike would say.

"Raph, you're going to wear a hole in the floor."

"I can't help it Mikey. I'm just concerned about Don. This is supposed to be the week, and nothing's happened! I just want the worst over with!"

"Raph, we're all concerned about the labor starting, but we can't force it." Leo said.

"Yes we can." Mike said. "If we thought it needed to happen badly enough."

"Yeah, but we're going to try the natural way first. I think that Don's body will tell him when he's ready." Leo inquired.

"I hope it's soon. I want to see my niece and nephew, nieces, or nephews!" Mike said excitedly.

"I would like that too." Leo said.

"As much as even I have grown to like the twins, I still don't trust their mother. It's amazing, after what she did to Don, and after we got over the shock of finding out and Don said he wanted to keep one, finds out from Bishop that there's two, and he still wants them both." Raph stated some facts. "And why do I say I like the twins? One of them looks like her too!"

"It couldn't be helped." Leo said.

"It could have if there had been the abortion." Raph said.

"But Don said that he couldn't have an abortion." Mike said.

"I bet he could have. Now look where we are. Expecting labor any second now!"

"We have come a long way since the day we found out Raph. All of us have come to accept the twins as family though. We have seen how they look inside Don, heard their heartbeats with him when Devina isn't around, and we have felt their movements. It has turned from hatefulness toward them to love." Leo said. "Plus it's something that will never happen again."

"It betta' not." Raph growled.

"What, so you're saying that none of us should ever have kids?" Mike asked.

"Only with the right girl and have it happen the way it really should if anything like that happens in the future." Leo said. "The loving way."

"Devina wants to love him." Mike said.

"Yeah, but she went about it the wrong way. If they had had a relationship and if Don still got pregnant, then it might have been more accepting. That's all I can say about how it should have happened." Leo said.

Don was listening from upstairs. Even if he had still gotten pregnant from her anyway, he remembered it had started out that way that night it happened. If she could have waited a little more longer, then he would have been more accepting of her advances once he knew her better. Then again, he knew of one night stands on TV.

But her 'relationship' with him was not a one night stand. The evil mating had been, but she had tried to win him and his family over. They had never accepted her for what she did, but they had just arranged for her to be around to learn of how Don and the baby was doing. She had concerns for them both. Though the whole group of friends still felt she didn't deserve to be around.

But in the end, that's what had been agreed on. Devina was not to be around much at all. Besides, if she had a planet to run as the new leader, she wouldn't have much time for playing around with a new baby anyway.

All week long, and nothing happened. The BH contractions came and went. Don watched how he was feeling all the time. He especially paid close attention to his stomach. How it felt. If the tightening in there became more and more frequent and wouldn't go away so easily. But it stayed the same.

Now two days into week 38, Don read some more.

Things are really crowded for baby now that he could weigh more than 6 pounds and stretch beyond 20 inches. The placenta is nearly as large as it can get, probably measuring 6 and 8 inches in diameter and 1 inch thick. The baby is so big that the knees and elbows have to be constantly flexed or folded.

The umbilical cord is between 12 and 39 inches long, but will most likely be 21 inches.

"Yeah, and I can feel two babies bumping me." Don groaned. "When are you two going to come out?" He gave his belly a rub.

The twins seemed to respond to Don's voice and the stroking of his hand by kicking it. Nice of them to respond to his voice. He knew they could hear him too. But most of the time, when they responded to anyone's voice, it was the deeper voices of Raph or Mikey. LH had a deep voice too, but he wasn't into that sort of thing. He was just going to be Don's doctor for now, besides friend to talk to about science things.

Day three of week 38, Don woke up with a pain in his lower side. He thought it was just the baby on that side leaning wrong or something. It hurt to move. It lasted a couple of minutes, and didn't come back.

Until one hour later. It came back. Another few minutes. Then the cramping passed.

A few hours later, Don had refused food. He just didn't feel good. The cramping was getting worse, and it was coming every half an hour now. Maybe this was it. Don HAD to be in labor!

But if he was, then he had to let the others know. These didn't feel like regular contractions. And Don had his answer that he WAS in labor when his usual late morning BH contraction didn't come on. Don was in the early stages of labor now!

**Note: The most anticipated part is about to begin! Read and review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Here it is: the anticipated birth of Don's twins!**

Don stayed in bed most of the day, but not telling anyone right away, because he knew they would go crazy when he would tell them.

But as the cramping began to grow more intense, he began to bare his teeth and close his eyes in pain. He had been in labor for over 8 hours now. He had read that early labor usually lasted about 5-12 hours. It was the longest part of labor.

Though he stayed in bed most of the time, Don did get up and use the pool of warm water to help aid the pains. It took most of the pain away. He walked around his room to aid it some, but then, there was the risk of the womb rupturing! Now he felt more than ready to tell the others.

"Leo!" He called.

From downstairs, Leo turned his head when he heard his name called. He looked at the others.

"Must be wanting something now, since he refused food earlier." Mike said.

"It sounded more urgent than that." Leo said, and he turned away from the others to go upstairs to check on his pregnant brother, since he had called for him.

Leo opened Don's door, and found him in the pool of water. "What's wrong Don? You want something?"

He only thought he was having a BH contraction when he saw him in the pool.

"Leo, I think I'm in labor." Don looked up at him, his voice sounded different. Like he was trying to breath while talking. Like he was being squeezed.

"WHAT?" Leo shouted.

The family heard Leo's shout from upstairs and had to come up.

"What makes you think you're in labor?" Leo had calmed down now and came over to him.

"My late morning BH contraction didn't come on for one thing, and I have been having constant cramps for over 8 hours now. I began timing them. I woke up with a pain in my side and lower back. I thought it was one of the babies in the wrong spot, but it wasn't. And now the cramping is growing more intense. I'm having up to 5 an hour!" Don explained.

The family was now upstairs and had heard that. Now April spoke. Don had noticed them come in. "If you have been having that many contractions in one hour for that many hours, you should have told us sooner!"

"I had to be sure April. Now I'm sure." Don said. He winced as another pain shot through him. "Ah!"

"This is it alright!" April shouted. She began barking orders. "Leatherhead, get the room prepared! Leo, Raph, help him get there! Everyone else, just stay out of the way!"

There wasn't much the others could do. There was an infirmary in the house too. Leo and Raph helped him to get there. LH had gone ahead to prepare everything for the surgery. April was going to be his assistant.

Don was helped onto the infirmary bed. He laid down onto his back. "But now, how is it going to be done?" He asked.

The croc felt on both his sides, and his plastron. "The plastron feels softer, but it will take awhile to heal. It is also stretched away further from your back shell. I think I can retrieve the womb after both babies are out. But first, before we do anything surgically Donatello, we must get you to sleep."

The gas mask was prepared. The air mask that Don had made to help breath underwater a long time ago had been reformed to a gas mask just for this occasion. It would deliver the sleeping gas to him, so it could be put on over his face.

But first, April hooked Don up to an IV so he would stay hydrated, and have medicine put into him. Then the mask was put over his face so he breathed in the fumes that he was knocked outcold. Don was tested to make sure he was out. He was, and now the mask would just deliver oxygen. Everyone else was booted from the room so Leatherhead and April could work.

Don's lower plastron was rubbed down to sterilize the site for surgery. He might have been in labor, but they didn't want him to go into the active stage or the womb could have ruptured. Now was the time to deliver!

Outside the room, no one strayed far, because they wanted to be nearby when they heard the first baby be born. It wouldn't be long now. This moment had been waited for for nine months.

On Anolis, Devina had sensed now, that Donatello had gone into labor. It was becoming more and more intense. So she had to go. Only, little did she know that she wasn't going to be there for the birth as she had wanted to be. She didn't know of the farmhouse.

April checked Don's vital signs, blood pressure and breaths. Everything seemed to be normal. Leatherhead made a transverse cut just above the edge of the bladder, the results of this would be less bleeding and it would be easier for Don to recover in a short time. Since Don's plastron had softened, the scalpel made the incision in one single cut. The saw wasn't needed after all.

The skin, underlying muscles and abdomen were opened first and then the womb, allowing birth of the newborns. Leatherhead noticed both babies were in position for normal labor, but this way was easier and less painful for Don. He had suffered enough.

The first baby coming out was the lizard one. It was a boy, same color as his father, long tail and a discrete shell. His nose and mouth were cleaned and the umbilical cord clamped and cut. When the baby started crying, the others were impatient to get in and see him but they had to wait. The second one came out: a girl. Same color like her father, but she looked like a normal turtle. Don would be keeping her since she looked more like him. The same procedure was done to her. When the girl started crying, Mikey couldn't wait and tried to get inside the room.

"Please, I want to see them!" Mikey pleaded.

"Mikey, we have to wait! They need to be cleaned and maybe Don wants to see them first" Leo explained, though he was also anxious.

Devina had arrived on Earth and called the guys. None of them answered. They were all out of range for her to call them. She grew impatient and nervous each minute. She could sense Don's labor had ended and now she couldn't feel him anymore.

"Please, Don. Be ok." She continued on to the lair, where she found no signs that they were home. A lot of stuff was missing. Could they have moved? She had to find them.

Hours later, once Don's stomach was glued and he was a little awake, April handed him the babies. He couldn't help but let out some tears of happiness. His kids were finally with him. Nothing mattered now, not even the way they were conceived. They looked so fragile and tender.

The babies did have a sense that Don was their 'mommy.'

"Donny? Can I come in?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, sure." Don said with a sleepy voice.

"Hey, how's the new daddy doing?" Leo entered into the room.

"I'm exhausted... but they're worth it." Don answered. The babies started stirring and yawning.

"Mind if I hold one?" Leo asked. He had waited for this so long.

"Not at all." Don said, handing his brother the baby lizard boy.

"Hi, little one. I'm Uncle Leo." Leo said to the baby who grabbed one his bandana's tails.

"The one you have now is the boy and was the first one who was born." Don commented.

"Really? So the little one there is a girl?" Leo asked, referring to the baby in Don's arms.

"Yep. The new Hamato." Don said nuzzling his daughter's head.

"You're gonna keep her?" Leo asked.

"Well, we need a girl in the team." Don chuckled.

"Yeah, we do. She'll be a great little kunoichi." Leo smiled at his newborn niece. "So what's her name going to be?"

"She looks like Akemi to me. The first name I choose for a girl." Don said.

"And him?" Leo asked.

Don looked at his son. Though his son had his looks of color and shell, his body really reminded him of Devina. "Virgil."

"Are you planning to keep him too?"

"As much as I can."

"Everyone else wants to see them too. Is that okay?" Leo asked.

"Sure. I still hurt, but they can be let in."

Leo went to the door and said, "You can all come in and see the twins."

They all entered calmly. Mike was the most anxious to hold a baby. Though Don was a little concerned about his baby bro holding his kids. He knew how careless he could be at times.

They saw both Don and Leo holding a baby. "So, what are they Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"The one I have in my arms is the girl, the one that resembles a turtle. Leo has the boy, which is the lizard baby. I named them Akemi and Virgil." Don said.

Splinter came over to the bed to see his new granddaughter. Don pulled back the towel to reveal her little head. She was cute. Splinter wanted to stroke her face and see if she had a grasping reflex. He moved a finger over one of her hands, and she gripped it. The rat smiled.

"Hold her if you want." Don said.

Splinter took the little turtle into his arms. "Hello little one. I am your grandfather Splinter."

Raph had a look at the baby boy in Leo's arms. Even the boy was cute too. In his case, Raph felt like an idiot that he had wanted the twins aborted so long ago. A soft side of his emerged, but he didn't want to hold a baby just yet. He didn't feel ready.

"Can I please hold one?" Mikey bugged.

Leo didn't want to let go. Don and Splinter looked at one another. "Alright Mikey, but just be careful. Leo, you had held Virgil longer than I have held Akemi." Don said.

Leo turned him over to his baby bro, who took him gently.

Now that Mikey had his nephew in his arms, he held him with such a gentleness that the others weren't sure he had ever had. He smiled at him and let the baby grasp one of his fingers.

Don was proud to finally have the twins out of him. They now had their own leg room. He was happy that his family could also now help take some of the labor of caring for them off his back. And he also had some healing up to do.

Everyone else but Raph took a turn at holding a baby. But soon, they grew agitated of seeing a bunch of new faces, and they were returned to Don's arms, where they calmed down. They had just wanted their mommy/daddy back.

"I think they're getting hungry." Don said.

"You want to give the first feeding?" April asked.

"Of course I would."

April went and prepared two bottles of formula. The babies didn't have teeth. She figured milk was what to feed them.

Baby Virgil was the most irritated right now, so when April came back in, Don took the bottle while she took Akemi. Don put the bottle to his son's mouth.

At first, the baby was a little hesitant, but he soon opened his mouth, and he instinctually began to suck. He nursed away happily. He was appeased. Don fed him for 10 minutes. He didn't finish off the whole bottle, but he was close.

Now it was Akemi's turn. Don and April switched babies. She now began to burp the baby boy while Don got settled down into feeding his daughter now. She was a little smaller than her brother, but still a good size.

The family watched all this going on. So that way, they could learn how to take care of them too.

After another 10 minutes, Akemi finished her bottle. Just like her brother, she didn't quite finish it, but came close. Then Don did what he had seen April do, burp her.

Both twins burped, and then were ready for a nap. So was Don. He was still groggy from the anesthesia.

"I think it best we all go to bed and let Donatello and the babies sleep now. It has been a long day." Splinter advised.

The twins were laid in the cradle in their towels so they could sleep. Maybe if he was lucky, he could have babies that slept through the night.

Everyone filed out and went to their respective bedrooms. "Let us know if you need anything Don." Leo said before walking out. Don nodded his affirmative.

He settled down to go to sleep again, but not before glancing over at the cradle, where his twins now slept. He smiled. He was glad his pregnancy was finally over and he could breath again. He settled into a deep sleep. It HAD been a long day, but a joyous one in the end.


	43. Chapter 43

The family didn't leave the farmhouse right away to go back home as Don needed to recover from his surgery a little more first. The twins were deemed healthy, a little small, but that was okay as long as they could breath on their own. But they were full term babies. Don was amazed even at himself, after all he had been through these past 9 months that he had made it full term.

Akemi and Virgil were pretty quiet babies for the most part through the night. They had been sleepy. Don had gotten the first most peaceful sleep in a long time, now that he didn't have babies kicking his middle anymore.

First thing in the morning, the twins woke him up because they were hungry again. As he first snapped awake, Don had expected to feel a kick or two in his belly, but he noticed it had gone down now. He still had some fat on him though. He tried to move to hold his babies, but then, a pain in his lower stomach screamed at him.

"OW!"

The door flew open. "What's wrong Don?" It was Leo.

"I was trying to reach the babies and my stomach just hurt is all." Don said.

"I think you need to lie back down Don. Unless you have to use the bathroom, you need to take it easy. You could rip open that cut if you move too quickly. I'll bring the babies to you." Leo said.

"Well, I do need to use the bathroom Leo, since I haven't gone for a long time." Don said. "Can you help me up?"

"Just take it slow. You don't want to open that cut."

Don slowly got off the edge of the bed, and Leo pulled him to his feet gently. He winced at the pain in his stomach. But now, his body also felt a lot lighter. He could see his feet again!

As much as Don wanted to take his babies in his arms again, he really had to go! While he was gone, Leo picked them up and rocked them in his arms, trying to sooth them down, but the crying was obvious, "We want our Mom!"

Donny came back and laid down again, before Leo passed the twins to him. The babies calmed down when Don had them, but did begin to cry again. "Time for another feeding, it has to be." He said.

Leo went as quick as possible to the kitchen to have April help him mix and warm up the formula. Then April made sure it wasn't too hot, then she and Leo went back upstairs to Don's room to feed the hungry babies.

Both were too hungry at the same time. Don fed Akemi and April took Virgil. Both had the maternal instinct down. Leo just watched, almost like a proud father. It almost made him think how fun it would be to have his own kids someday. Right now, he would gain experience from it from Don's babies.

The rest of the family came into the room to see the feeding. They were wanting to see how the babies and Don were this morning.

"We're fine guys." Don said. "Course, I'm more than a little sore."

Everyone laughed. "That is to be expected Donatello." LH said. "But we did bring some pain relievers with us."

"You feel like wanting some breakfast Don?" April asked.

"I'm not all that hungry yet. Maybe later."

The twins finished their meals, were burped, and passed around again. This was the first time the babies were seeing daylight shine on them. The twins had been born yesterday, May the 3rd.

After awhile, it was time to put the twins back to bed and Don needed more rest as well. The cut had been left unwrapped since last night, but Leo thought it more beneficial for Don that the injury be bandaged to help protect it better, so, before he was allowed to go back to sleep, a big bandage was applied over his lower plastron. Don's plastron was still soft, but it would harden over time.

Back at the lair, Devina waited. She had searched all the known places she knew of where they could be and had found no trace of the family. But she knew Don was alive. She could also sense her baby. They still had stuff here, so she was sure they were coming back here. She wasn't going to give up and go home just yet. She wanted to just see her baby for the time being. She wouldn't need to take him or her until next month.

Devina brought the food from her ship and ate her own food, slept in Don's room, because she just wanted to smell his scent, and now watched TV to pass the time. She had the patience to wait. She should have figured that the family was going to pull something like this.

They hadn't wanted her there for the birth, so they had went away somewhere else. She was sure they were going to return sooner or later.

For the first 4 days following surgery, Don stayed in bed a lot and slept, fed his babies after someone else brought them to him, he held them and gave them attention, growing more attached all the time. He smiled at them, talked to them, let them play with his fingers and bandana tails.

On the 5th day, his family let him get out of bed more. Don was taking plenty of pain killers. He was now slowly getting used to not having the twins inside him anymore. He still felt fat though.

"You'll lose the fat once you are on a sensible diet and exercise program." Leo said.

"I know that. But I can't do anything strenuous until this heals." Don said, pointing at his belly.

"We can at least start you on your diet though." The lead turtle said.

At least Don had gained an appetite back too. Now he could eat anything he wanted again. No more restrictions on diet as much. The main restriction left was just getting his injury healed and not moving around too much. There was still a risk the incision could open up again.

Leo decided that they would go home after the week ended. Don would be strong enough again he could walk on his own and not fall over.

"Wait Leo. It's still a possibility that Devina could be there waiting for us!" Don barked at him.

"And? If she is?"

"She'll want to take the twins away Leo!" Raph said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Don snapped. "But that's where I have a plan. At first, we only bring home Virgil, the one that looks like her. I don't want to say goodbye to him, but like I have a choice."

"What if you just let her take him and let her keep him?" Raph asked. "That way, she won't bother us anymore."

"You'd still have Akemi Don. One is easier to take of." Mike said.

"Yeah, but Akemi also needs someone her own age to play with and train with. We can't train with her all the time. She needs her brother." Don said.

Then April had to add to the conversation, "But with Akemi and Virgil being different sexes Donny, they won't always play together."

"I figure that, but they will want to at times. They need each other."

Though everyone wanted Devina to not be around anymore, but what Don was saying did make sense. Akemi would need someone her own age to be around, because it wasn't like they could take her to school when she turned 5 and make new friends. Her brother was the best hope she had for a best friend.

"And also if I did keep just Akemi, and later she finds out about her brother, she said I hated him. I hate Devina, but I don't hate Virgil. He does resemble me too. I can see it in him." Don said. "But I think my daughter will want her brother around. She'll get lonely."

"Not with you as her father." Raph said proudly. "I know you'll make her feel more than happy."

"Thanks Raph, but I know she'll still want someone her own age to play with when she gets older. And Virgil is still her best option. I have read that twins do like to be together." Don said. "But maybe not so much in the womb. Ouch! And I still remember that."

Everyone laughed at that.

"And I don't want to experience it again."

"But Don, would you want any more kids?" Mikey asked.

Don gave him a weird look. He hadn't thought about that. But two kids was really enough for him. "I don't know Mikey. Not the way these two came into my life. If there ever is that next time, all I can say is, with the right girl, one who treated me just right and loved me for me, and with the time it took to make a relationship work, then we'd have kids the normal way."

"That's the way it should have been Don." Leo said.

"I know Leo. I really thought that she was my friend. She was so nice to me that night, before 'it' happened. But I don't want to talk about that anymore. Too painful to think about."

"I had heard Devina say that she loved you." Mikey said.

"I know she said it, but I could never love her now. And as much as I hate her, but I did learn to love the babies she gave me." Don said. "I might want to try to find a girl later in the future, but right now, the twins are more of my concern. And getting myself healed to take care of them."

Everyone nodded.

At the end of the week, as promised, they were heading home. But Akemi was staying behind for now. April and Casey would stay behind and look after her. Don had tried to get her comfortable with April at least, so she wouldn't be constantly crying for him. Because she did seem to be most happy in his arms.

Don kissed her goodbye. "I'll be back soon Akemi." He told her, not that she could understand his words right now, but she did coo at him and waved her little hands about, wanting to grab his bandana again. But he turned his back on her while April was now holding her and he took her brother to the truck. He would hold him on the drive back and the trip to the lair. He was wrapped up in a baby blanket.

April gently rocked Akemi as she saw her daddy not taking her with him. "It's alright Akemi. Daddy will be back soon."

Don heard her and turned one last time. He had a sad look on his face. He would miss his baby girl, but this had to be done. Leo took Virgil from him so he could gently climb into the back. His stomach still wasn't ready for jumping. The incision was still healing. Then Don got into the truck.

Mike was driving home. Don wanted to hold his son while he could, and the baby didn't need to go home being driven over a bunch of potholes, which would have happened if Raph drove. Leo wanted to stay in the back with Don and Virgil. LH was back there too.

As for how Don was feeling since his surgery, it wasn't as bad now. He felt a lot better, but he still didn't want to risk the incision re-opening. He still took pain relievers however.

Don was also wanting to do some thinking on the way home about how he was going to handle Devina, and her possible reaction to why she couldn't be there for the birth. He was nervous she was going to be mad at him. But in his current condition, he couldn't fight, and even if he could, he was no match for her. Not even Raph had been.

But, maybe, Leatherhead could be, and she had seemed to be afraid of him. Don would need him there just in case. Though Don had never seen Devina officially mad before, he was sure she was going be upset. Don asked him if he could.

"Of course I will help protect you and your son Donatello." LH said.

"She won't be wanting to harm Virgil. But I don't think she'll try to harm any of us. She'll just possibly yell at us for not letting her be at the birth." Don said.

"You were wanting it that way Don." Leo said.

"Yeah, but I couldn't blame him." Raph spoke up from the front.

"I just wanted to give birth without her there to cause me stress. I didn't need that. She always makes me nervous. And now, I'm even more nervous that she's going to take Virgil away the instant she sees him. I love him too much already." Don said sadly. He held his son closer to him.

Splinter knew how his son felt. He felt that way about all 4 of his sons, and now his 3rd oldest son had that feeling too, loving and protective of his own son, plus a daughter to add to that, but she was safe back at the house. And he loved his grandchildren too. He didn't want anything to happen to them or anything that would make his son unhappy. He knew Donatello wouldn't give up Virgil easily.

They would have to wait and see what happened. If, Devina was there. Don was sure she was.


	44. Chapter 44

When they got home again, Virgil was asleep. Don looked down at his son sleeping peacefully. He was tired himself. Some more rest could do him some good. He and the others got out of the truck and went into the lair.

The lights and TV's were off. It looked like no one had been here since before they had left. Leo flipped on the switch. "It feels so good to be home." Mikey said.

"Yeah, it does Mikey." Leo added. "But we can't let our guard down, not before we know that Devina isn't here."

Don clutched Virgil closer to him, careful not to wake him up. He went looking too. Everyone spread out to look.

They searched all the bedrooms, the kitchen, living room, garage, dojo, everywhere.

No one had found her in their rooms, but when Don got to his own bedroom, he peeked in, even though he wanted to lay in his own bed, he saw a lump in it. His eyes widened. Someone was in his bed. As much as he wanted to look, he had a sore belly and a baby in his arms. He went for help.

He found Leo first. "Leo, there's someone in my room!" Don said in a low voice.

"Did you see who?"

"I think it's her. She has always been wanting to sleep in there with me. I can't think of anyone else it could be. You know I can't investigate."

"I know. I'll get the others." Leo said.

Don also went to collect the others. Soon the whole group was regrouped in the living room.

"Now that we're all here, Don said he found someone in his room. It's probably Devina. Don, stay here. Leatherhead, stay here and protect Don." Leo ordered.

"I will Leonardo." The croc said.

Don also nodded. He held his son closest to him. Then his bros and father went to Don's room to find out for sure who it was.

In Don's room, and using the light from outside the room to see for the moment, with weapons drawn, they snuck in slowly. Leo in front, Raph right behind him, then Splinter, then Mikey.

Leo got close to the bed, and moved the blanket away with his hand, but with a sword ready in his other. It was Devina alright. "Hit the lights!"

The light came on and it disturbed Devina. Her eyes tightened, and she groaned. She slowly opened them. "What is the meaning of this?" She growled up at her awakeners. Then she noticed who it was. "Oh, guys! Sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"We live here." Raph growled. "What are you doin' in Donny's bed?"

"I came here in revelation of knowing he had gone into labor. I came to see him, and the new baby. Where is he?" Devina asked.

"Outside. We just had to wake you up, so you wouldn't try to attack him if he had tried to wake you up before us." Leo said.

"How long have you been here?" Splinter asked.

"Seven days, Master Splinter. Waiting for you to come home. I was sure you were coming back." She said. "Where were you?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Raph said.

Devina knew he was just being protective. "Can I see him and the baby please?"

"Alright, but don't do anything funny." Mikey answered cautiously.

"Have I ever since I've made my presence known?" Devina smirked.

"No."

"Then, you have nothing to worry about." She said.

Splinter went and got Don. His bros still keeping an eye on her. "Donatello," Don looked up. "Miss Devina would like to see you and the baby."

Don figured she would want to see him first thing instead of his bros, but he hadn't wanted to risk it. He looked up at LH. "I'll be right behind you."

Don smiled and now slowly walked forward. He wasn't looking forward to this part. But this part had been wanted for so long on Devina's half.

Devina was hearing footsteps and then Don appeared in the doorway, with Splinter and LH behind him. She was now out of his bed, standing up. She saw the little bundle in his arms, being held to his chest. She smiled at him. "Hi Don."

"Hi."

"So? What is it?"

"A boy." Don said.

Devina looked down too, and easily noticed the bandage on his stomach too. He had had a c-section. Well, however he had the baby was fine, as long as both of them were alright. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Don said.

"A little sore in the stomach?"

"It's worth it. But not as bad as it was."

"That's good. What's our son's name?"

"Virgil."

"Could I please see him?" She asked. "I have seen him in the pictures, and would now like to meet him in person."

Devina could see Don hug his bundle closer to himself. "I promise I won't hurt him, but he is my son too, Donatello."

Don looked at Leo. He nodded his head. The boys had their weapons put away now. Don approached the lizard woman.

Once he got closer to her, she came up to him, and he lowered his arms a little. He shifted Virgil's position in his arms, and peeled back the blanket so Devina could see him. Don didn't want to do this, but he had to.

Devina now got a good look at her son. She smiled. She saw he had Don's skin color, and a shell on his back. The tail kind of hung down at the bottom, so she knew that he did take after her too. Cause Don didn't have a long tail. Right now he was sleeping, so she couldn't tell what eye color he had.

Her eyes were blue, and Don's eyes were a dark brown. "What color are his eyes?" She asked.

"Blue at the moment, but they'll change over a little time." Don said.

Mikey was almost shocked to hear that they were blue. Even though he had held him before, he had never noticed the eye color. Finally, someone who had blue eyes and was a reptile like him! Maybe he had that effect. Mike thought.

"Could I hold him?"

That was when Don pulled Virgil back to him. "Why?"

"Donny, you know why. I am his mother. We had this talked about before he was even born."

"Don let you see him. What more is there?" Raph remarked.

"I have to be able to hold my baby Raphael. He has to come back with me next month. I will be declared the new queen. And he has to come."

"And Don?" Mike asked.

"Don stays here. It'll give him and you guys a break from baby care. I want some bonding time with him too. I promise I won't harm him." Devina said. "I only just met little Virgil, and I love him already. Donny, you did a great job caring for him."

Don said nothing and still held him protectively in his arms. He backed away from her. "Thanks. And I don't want a break from him. I can't even leave him."

"He will be fine Donny. My parents will also help take care of him and have been looking forward to meeting him as well." She said.

"Virgil isn't just a peace of property to be bounced back and forth and to be used as a prize Devina!" Don growled at her.

"I know that Don! But it is our law that the baby be present at the election! You can keep him until next month. I was just here so I could meet him for the first time and see if you were alright." Devina said.

"I'm fine!"

"Can I please hold my son Donatello? I have wanted to hold him for so long." She pleaded.

"You aren't going to keep him!"

"Of course not. He will be given back to you, I promise."

Don had a hurt look on his face. He shook his head.

"Don." Leo said firmly.

"I won't let go of him!" Don cried angrily. His hormones were still a little in female ways. He was having a mood swing. "And get out of my room!"

"You better leave him alone for now. Wait until later." Leo said as his brother got out of the room.

"I wasn't trying to upset him. I just want to be able to hold my own son." Devina said.

"Don loves Virgil so much." Splinter said. "He doesn't want to part with him."

"Its not going to be permanent Splinter. Just long enough for me to claim my throne. Just a few days is all I'm asking. But not until next month. He can keep him until then." Devina said. She wasn't going to rush her baby's father. She knew how much he loved the baby.

Everyone heard a door slam. It had been the nursery door. And it locked. They knew Don was just doing it for Virgil's protection. He didn't want Devina anywhere near him and his son right now. Then they heard crying.

Devina perked up at her son's voice from in the room. The noise must have woken him up and scared him. The noise was like music to her ears to know that he was not a silent baby, which would mean he would definitely talk when he got older.

"I got to see him. I guess that's satisfactory enough for now. I guess I'll just leave. My supplies are low anyway." Devina said. "But like I said, I'll be back next month, to take Virgil with me. I have to. So please, try to get Don calmed down."

"We'll try, but don't know how much good it'll do." Mikey said.

Even happy go lucky Mikey was not in a good mood. Devina knew it was time to leave.

On her way out, Leatherhead growled at her. She stayed away from him and just left the lair.

Once it was certain she was gone, Leo went and knocked on the door. "Don, she's gone. It's safe to come out now. Whenever you want." He knew Don was too upset to come out now. So he left him alone.

Don had heard Leo knock and say that she was gone, but he didn't dare get up from the rocking chair. He had calmed his son down again by gently rocking him in his arms. The noise from the door had only scared him. The baby was now looking up at him.

He looked down at him. "I don't want your mom to take you from me. I love you too much." Don sobbed.

It took awhile, but Don eventually came out of the nursery. He knew feeding time was approaching. Everyone else was in the kitchen talking.

"We can't let her take him!" That was Raph.

Don smiled. At least Raph was on his side.

"But she won't give up until we do let her hold him. I don't want her to either!" Leo said.

Don knew that. At least he was free to keep Virgil for the month. But his 'mother' side was just too strong. He wouldn't let her touch him if he had anything to do with it! He still felt that she was just going to use him as a prize more than her own son to cherish and love.


	45. Chapter 45

As soon as Splinter said it was safe, LH went back to his own home, and April and Casey were called so they could bring Akemi home. Don wanted so much to have his twins together again.

Within several hours, the turtles' human friends brought the little baby turtle girl into the lair and handed her to Don, who immediately hugged her to him.

"She was wanting you for some time Donny." April said. "She was constantly crying."

"And drivin' me nuts!" Casey said.

Now that Akemi was reunited with Don, she had stopped crying. Then he asked April, "When was she fed last?"

"She didn't eat much. I guess she missed you too much. But it was a couple of hours ago. She is about due for it again, and maybe you can get her to eat more than she did." April said.

"I want to mix up the powder and formula this time. I haven't been able to do it once since they were born!" Don said.

"Okay. I can show you how, but you'll have to hand her over to someone or lay her down."

Don handed Akemi to Splinter reluctantly, but he wanted to learn this. And Don was usually not the best one to be depended on to cook things, but if he wanted to make up formula for his own twins, he needed to learn how it was done.

Splinter sat on the couch, holding his granddaughter while April made sure Don got the concept in the kitchen.

After awhile, Don came into the living room with a bottle full of milk. "I'm ready to feed her Master."

"Here you go my son." The rat handed over the baby turtle.

Don now took her into his arms and he gave her the bottle. He sat down to focus better.

Akemi took the nipple instantly. She looked up at her daddy happily. Don smiled down at her. April and Splinter were amazed. Don somehow had something that made her eat. The baby had been hungry. Her brother was in the nursery sleeping.

Don wanted the cradle moved into his room for the time being, but his family insisted that the babies learn to be independent from the start, in a way, by having their own room. "I want them close to me."

"We know you do Don, but it'll do you good to be apart from them sometimes." Leo said.

"We know you care about 'em, but you can't be with 'em all the time." Raph added.

"Like shell I can't!" Don snapped. Then he ran to the nursery. If the twins couldn't be with him, he would sleep in their room. His brothers just didn't understand.

"Those mothering hormones are not good for him." Raph said.

"What do you expect Raph? Don's been through something we haven't." Mike retorted. What he said was true, but Don did need to learn to let go just a bit.

Over the next month, Don slept in the twins' room most of the time. He also built another cradle, since the other one had been left up at the farmhouse. And Don wouldn't let the twins out of his sight very much. He even had them in the lab, as long as he wasn't doing anything loud. Then he would let the others watch over them for awhile.

His stomach also continued to heal. After the 3 weeks, the bandage came off, but he still wasn't ready to train yet. LH examined his plastron.

"It has healed nicely Donatello."

"Thanks."

"The babies look nice and healthy too. Do you ever let the others feed them?"

"Yeah. Like when I'm busy with something. But if I hear them crying, I always come to them. Like Devina had said, I do need some time to myself and a break from baby care, but I just let the others handle it. I just make sure nothing is wrong that they can't handle." Don said. "Just sometimes, they want me more than their uncles."

"You must have the deepest bond with them."

"I do." Don said. "And I love that feeling."

But now, Don was dreading a certain day. The day when _she _would be coming back for Virgil.

The time came when there was a phone call to Leo's phone. Devina was back! He went to tell Don.

"NO! She can't take him!"

"Don, you knew she would be coming back." Leo said.

"I know, but I don't want to say goodbye!"

"We need to get the twins out of here before Devina arrives here." Leo said. Leo gave Don his word he would protect his son. A new plan had been started over the past month. If the baby was dead, she wouldn't have to come around anymore.

At that, Leo and Don ran to the nursery. Don picked up Akemi. Over the month, April had bought two carriers that were like backpacks, but were carried on the parent's front with the baby.

"Raph! Mikey!" Leo called. "Get Akemi over to April's immediately! Devina could be here any minute!"

Despite his rough and tough guy attitude, Raph was real soft on his niece and nephew. He carried Akemi. Don trusted him. Then the two bros took off from the lair with her.

Then Leo grabbed Virgil.

"Leo! Give him to me!"

"We have to be quick to get him out of here too. Don, stay here. She will be seeking you out most of all. I'll get him to April's."

"Really? You'll do that?"

"Yes. Even I have grown attached. I love Virgil and Akemi too." Leo said. "Now we must go."

Don nodded.

They got the pack onto Leo, then Virgil into it. Once Leo was gone, Don went and locked the nursery up, to make the story more convincing. Then he went to be with Splinter.

Devina soon showed up. "Anyone here?"

Splinter and Don stood up. "We're the only ones here." Don said.

"Nice to see you, Don and Splinter. You know why I came this time." Devina said.

"Yeah. For Virgil." Don said.

"Could I please hold him this time Don? He has to know who I am."

"Um," Don began nervously, "What would happen if a baby didn't make it to the election time after it had been born?"

"I would lose the election. But for now, there is no other ruler for our planet, but my Counsel has to see my son first before I win. I had told them he had been born. My parents also want to see him. And the Counsel is expecting him to be with me. Please, I need to see him." Devina pleaded.

Don looked at Splinter. They knew what they had to do.

Devina sensed something was wrong with the way they looked at each other.

Then Splinter spoke up. "Miss Devina, I'm afraid we have bad news."

Her eyes lit up. "What? Where is my son?"

"He died Devina. He seemed to be healthy one night, and the next morning, he had died in his sleep." Don lied.

"What?"

"Sorry." Don said.

"You never wanted me to take him!" Devina now turned angry with grief.

"No! I didn't!" Don snapped back. "And no, I didn't kill him!"

"Where is the body then?"

"We buried it already."

"And where are your brothers?"

"They are on patrol. Donatello still can't go." Splinter said.

"So, you are saying that I came here for nothing?" Devina had sadness in her voice.

Don felt the emotion in her voice. But he wasn't giving in. "Yes. And I am not having any more babies!" He shouted at her. He was making it clear to her.

The lizard looked down sadly. "How am I going to tell the Counsel?"

"If you are going to be the leader and there is one else to run it right now but you, maybe you need a new tradition Devina." Don said.

She looked up at him. "What do you mean? I was going to have Virgil be the first new tradition of males helping females. When he got old enough that is. Until then, my mate or father would be helping, but of course you said no to being my mate."

"After what you did to me, yes! But what I am getting at with a new tradition is, make a new law where you have a second nominee who is adult and if you couldn't run your government, they could. That's the way it's done here, but by men. Quit having males have your babies just because of an election! That should be for when you are really in love. Not because of an election. Children can't run a government properly if something happened to you." Don explained. "Pick someone you know who could help you lead your planet as a vice queen and is adult, your mother or not, but this heirs thing should change."

Devina looked at Donatello with an intense eye. Maybe what he was saying made sense. Raven was gone and she had been leading for some time now.

"Maybe, what you say makes sense Donny. I have been leader for some time now. I know I mourn my son's passing, but his death will have a meaning now. I WILL make that a new law! And I do have a friend that wants to help me, but she was afraid of Raven before to run for nominee. She can now. Thank you Donatello!" Devina said happily. Though tears had fallen from her eyes as she had been sad to hear the news about her son.

For once, Don smiled at her reaction. His words had given her new meaning. Now it could be possible that she would leave him alone?

"If you have my idea in mind, are you going to leave me and my family alone?" Don asked. "You know we never wanted you here."

"Yes, I did. And if it'll make you happy, I WILL leave you alone. I will make that as our new law about a vice leader too if something should happen to me. And my mother is not the right age to rule anymore if she wanted to run it full time. I will get my friend to help me." Devina said.

After some more talk, then Devina left. For good this time. She had promised to never return.

Don and Splinter breathed a sigh of relief. Then they followed her to her spaceship, where she went into an invisible door and disappeared. There was a sound heard. The engine. There was smoke that erupted from the take off. Devina was gone!

Then Don and Splinter went home. They called the others up and told them the plan had worked!

They brought Akemi and Virgil back home. Don happily took them both in his arms. He might tell them about her one day, but for now, Don was just content to have his kids to himself, and his family to help him raise the twins without Devina ever coming back again.


	46. Chapter 46

**Note: This is just what happened after Devina won her election after all, making her Counsel listen to what Don told her about and make new ways better for their planet. Short, but had to get it out. **

When Devina arrived back home on her planet, she had to disappoint her parents that there was no longer any baby. What a waste of time, but now, it was time to for new laws and traditions to start. Males would still have the babies for the females here, but now, it would only be out of love and not because of elections coming up anymore. Devina would try to find herself another male for a mate, and this time, she would do it right. As much as she loved Donatello the turtle, he just wasn't meant for her. His family had also seen to that.

Devina had to tell her Counsel that the baby had died suddenly, and being older, they were set in their ways that the ways shouldn't change, but before she had told, Devina had also chosen her best friend who had wanted to help rule too.

Her Counsel had just been so used to Raven's family ruling for a long time, that was why they were so set in their ways, but it was time for a new blood tradition and law.

She managed to get the women to change their minds. They would try it while she was ruling for these three years and see how it worked out, but within the next election, if it hadn't, then it might go back. But perhaps, having a vice or beta queen did make sense, but a king would also help Devina out.

She would find that real male out there for her. That way she could still have a family. And this time, she would take her time for her and the male to get to know each other. That's really what she had wanted with Don. If only she had gotten started sooner, and it might have been different.


	47. Chapter 47

**Epilogue**

Aside from Akemi and Virgil joining the family now, life didn't change much for Don and his family. But it had gotten a lot more interesting.

Don recovered from his surgery completely and began doing what he had done before his pregnancy. But he would always have a scar on his lower stomach.

He was losing the "baby fat" that he had gained and was losing weight. He was on a diet for now, but he exercised and returned to training.

"You have a lot of catching up to do, my son." Splinter said.

"Yes, Sensei." Don said.

He returned to patrolling with his bros too. Most of the time, it was just three of them going now, one of them always staying behind at home, taking turns helping Splinter babysit. Even Don needed some air.

And as much as Don loved Akemi and Virgil, the one thing he would never give up doing was his inventions and upgrading the lair. But he would never ignore his babies. He was the best one to get his kids to eat if they were being stubborn, though they would eat for their uncles and grandfather too.

Donny planned to bottle feed them until they were about 8 months old, then he would start them on baby food.

Splinter spoiled his grandchildren. He would still aid Leonardo for awhile yet, but probably by the time the twins were ready to begin their own ninja training, he would have handed down the tradition to Leo. Leo would be their training teacher. And he would be hoping for more grandchildren in the future, when his sons all found girls of their own, but he also hoped that Donatello would be able to want to find a new girl for himself and be a mom for the twins.

Leo really looked forward to the day when he could start being a ninja sensei himself to his niece and nephew. Splinter said the training for both boys and girls was the same. But there might be something different to teach Virgil, since he had a long tail. Leatherhead could probably teach him how to fight with it.

Raph would work on maintaining his temper around them, and Don had also had a talk with him about bad language around the kids, as later on, they could pick up on it, and Don didn't want them acting like Raph. But he was remarkably gentle with them. And he wasn't so afraid anymore to hold them.

Mikey, being the ever lasting comedian and jokester that he was, he was the one that got the kids to laugh at him. He would be the uncle that would bring laughter to their lives, just as he did his family. Though they weren't as appreciative of it unless it was a 'right' occasion. But now, with young kids in the lair, his kid side would come in even more handy for him.

Akemi and Virgil both slept in their own beds in the nursery for now, but perhaps later, they would have separate rooms. Don had loosened up about them being in there on their own, now that Devina was out of their lives for good.

Don would also look forward to the day when his kids would also be his students for math, science, reading, and other stuff that he knew. He hoped to pass it on. Two of his own bros had never been good students of his, but with his genes in his kids, he was sure they had to have some of his genius thinking and willingness to learn new things about the world and themselves.

And as Don also had a fondness for learning about outer space, and he had been to a few places in outer space before, his kids were also a reminder that their own mother was from another world. But Don didn't really want them to know about her. But some day, it might come down to have to tell them. They would be wondering if they had a mother.

Don wanted to talk about with his family now, what were they going to tell them about their mother? Because Don wouldn't have had them all by himself.

"We could say their mother died." Raph said.

"Or we could say that you weren't a match." Mike said.

"I don't want to lie to them guys. I had had enough of lying to you while I was pregnant. But Mikey's idea is best. Me and their mom were not a match." Don said. "But we'll leave the worst part out, of how they were created."

"That's definitely agreeable." Leo advised. None of them wanted to hear about it again, especially Don.

Don might tell them the truth of how they were brought into the world one day, but he really wouldn't want to go into detail about all the pain and fear he had felt for so long that had made their unborn lives start out. But also where he wore his belt was the scar underneath from the c-section, so it wouldn't be that noticeable.

And when Akemi and Virgil asked why they looked so different, and they were called brother and sister, aside from their dad's coloring, and shells on their backs, they looked totally different. Don would tell them a bit about their mom. She was a lizard and that Virgil had taken on her looks. And Akemi had taken on his. But it just hadn't worked out with their mom.

April and Casey were planning a family. Don's kids could have some human friends around their own age that way. That was the best it could be for a few humans to be involved in their lives. But April and Casey would teach their own kids that they were not to tell a soul of the their turtle friends. It had to be a BIG time secret.

As for Don's bros wanting kids, Leo and Mikey were just about looking forward to a possible fatherhood some day, when they found girlfriends. Raph was a bit more hesitant to discuss it. He was a loner mostly. He felt he was too hot tempered. He could treat a girl and his own kids badly because he lost his cool too easily. So he wasn't so big on the topic of wanting kids of his own.

Don had said before that when his kids were a little older perhaps, that he would try to find a girlfriend. One to complete him. He would need a female role model for them, especially for Akemi, besides April. She was a girl, and she needed to learn how to be a girl. Don and his bros, and Splinter, couldn't cover everything she would need, being males.

But for now, Don was happy to be alone. He was happy with just Akemi and Virgil as the beginning of his own family. But the girl that came into his life would have to accept that he did hold the big responsibility of fatherhood on his shoulders and the twins came first. Sure, Don liked his inventions, but his twins couldn't be replaced.

Plus, if Don felt up to it with the special girl, he could also produce more kids, if they were wanted. His bros sure were wanting that. Except Raph at the moment. But he could change his mind. He loved the twins too after all.

The whole family was unique. They could only rely on each other for friendship and comfort. And the few human friends they had. They did need human friends to get supplies from the upper world, and sometimes take them special places.

The family would carry on, doing what they did best, fighting crime on the streets, all the while helping Donny raise his first two kids, Akemi and Virgil.

The End.

**A special thanks to some of the best reviewers Margui, ChelleNorlund, Cindy, Peechy-Keen, and Who Am I, I'm Just Me. And thanks to all the others who gave the positive feedback reviews. You helped make writing this story very enjoyable for me. It was amazing for me to find I could write a story this long! hehe! **

**And also thanks to Livi-Love, M.D. Owen, Saya the Ninja Cat, and Who Am I, I'm Just Me for helping me out with some of the writing too. **

**And Note: This was a one-shot. No sequel is planned. I'm not that good exactly with talking about how kids are supposed to be raised. I covered about how it would be done with the twins in this epilogue. **

**Dondena - Author**


End file.
